06 Além da Coragem Livro IV
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: A batalha contra Ártemis parecia estar no fim qdo Apollo surgiu, mas mesmo c/ toda a destruição, algo levou os cavs a um novo local... E a uma nova batalha, o maior de todos os desafios. Será q os humanos terão sua liberdade?
1. Chapter 1

**_Além da Coragem_**

_Livro IV - A Carne, a Luxúria e os Imortais - Mundo de Luzes_

**Prefácio**

Tudo fica escuro novamente, e repentinamente sinto outra vez o vento e a luz através das pálpebras. Abro os olhos, vendo minhas próprias mãos, ainda turvas, estou vestindo a Kamei, aquela sensação de antes... Mas eu me lembro de meus amigos, das batalhas, dos Cavaleiros, meu mestre, meu irmão... E me lembro de Hyoga... E aquele lugar, era onde morávamos, perto de Tóquio.

-- Um sonho? Não... Um pesadelo.

Sim... Um pesadelo, pior do que qualquer um que me fizesse acordar gritando, minha mente esteve em branco por aqueles instantes, era a sensação mais estranhamente inexplicável que já sentira, simplesmente horripilante.

Olho finalmente para a frente, tentando recompor os pensamentos, um morro alto desaparece em meio a nuvens de luz levemente dourada, um lugar que não conhecia, mas que trazia um estranho frio na espinha.

"Que diabos de lugar é esse que eu nunca vi? Ou será que vi? Que idéia... Como é que eu vim parar aqui? E cadê todo mundo?"

Alivio-me ao vê-los se aproximar, eles estavam ali, Ikki, Shun, Shiryu... Hyoga. E estavam todos bem, como que recuperados das difíceis batalhas de há pouco. Todos reunidos novamente, restava apenas saber que lugar era aquele, e o que tínhamos exatamente que fazer. Só uma coisa sabíamos: A batalha estava longe do fim, e tínhamos que encontrar Apollo. E onde estaria Saori??

--

_Nala: Oi gente!! Bom... Esse é só o prefácio da minha Saga do Olimpo, q é uma continuação direta do Prólogo. Só p/ dar o gostinho :P Espero q gostem do q virá. Até a próxima postagem. Bjus!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Um Líder e um Aliado:**

A luz consome tudo a nossa volta. O que houve? Abro os olhos novamente, vislumbrando uma imensa montanha, cujo pico desaparece nas nuvens. Uma fraca e estranha sensação floresce em meu peito.

-- Esse... Lugar...

-- Nala?

-- Você sabe onde estamos? – pergunta Shun.

-- Não... Mas sinto algo estranho, como se me fosse conhecido...

Hyoga abaixa os olhos, tentando disfarçar a momentânea tristeza, como se aquelas palavras minhas tivessem, para ele, o significado que eu buscava.

-- Então chegaram...

Nossas atenções se voltam para a pequena trilha que sobe a montanha. Um brilho dourado envolve sua silhueta esbelta. Veste uma armadura, ombreiras arredondadas, asas, sem capacete. A voz era conhecida, tanto quanto a imagem que se apresenta no dourado estonteante de sua vestimenta. Alto, loiro, cabelos longos e lisos, as franjas caíam sobre os orbes azuis esverdeados. Nossas expressões embasbacadas refletiam a impossibilidade de tal acontecimento.

-- Im-possível... – disse ainda engasgada.

-- Shaka!!

-- Não se assustem tanto... Não sou nenhum fantasma. Zeus disse que precisariam de alguém que os liderasse.

-- Você veio ajudar a gente? – pergunta Hyoga, se animando.

Apenas acenou positivamente. Sua armadura lhe foi dada por Zeus, uma Kamei, e foi este também quem o trouxe de volta ao mundo dos vivos. Shaka ser reconhecido como o homem mais próximo dos Deuses deve-se também ao fato de poder falar com eles, e de seu estado avançado de espírito. O homem que foi capaz de atingir o chamado Nirvana voltou à vida para, mais uma vez, lutar ao nosso lado.

-- Sabe onde estamos, Shaka?

Seu olhar se volta para mim, e os olhos se fecham logo em seguida, assim permanecendo.

-- Este é o Olimpo, a morada dos Deuses gregos. O Panteão virou-se contra os humanos, pois divindades foram contrariadas, combatidas e derrotadas por estes. Eles querem destruir tudo que há de vivo na Terra, por isso chegou o momento de enfrentarem seu maior desafio. Vocês, Cavaleiros de bronze, são os únicos que, atualmente, podem proteger o planeta de tal ameaça.

-- Mas você disse que Zeus o mandou... – diz Hyoga – Então ele está a nosso favor.

-- Sim, e Atena está com ele. Mas esta é uma batalha pela liberdade dos homens para com as divindades, portanto os Deuses não devem interferir.

-- Se não é Zeus, quem os lidera? – pergunta Shiryu.

-- O mais poderoso depois dele, claro. Seu filho, Apollo, o Deus Sol.

-- Apollo?! – espanta-se Shun – Mas lutávamos contra ele há pouco... No Santuário.

-- O Olimpo é muito longe de Atenas. Como viemos parar aqui? – perguntei.

-- Isso não importa por enquanto. Então... Lutarão novamente?

-- Sim! – respondem os rapazes.

-- Nala...?

Sorri, com os braços cruzados e ereta sobre minhas pernas unidas, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-- E isso lá é pergunta que se faça para Cavaleiros como nós? É claro que sim!

Um som belo e harmonioso atinge nossos ouvidos. Vinha da direção oposta ao Olimpo, deixando Shun exaltado.

-- Essa música... Eu conheço!

Aparece dentre as árvores, um jovem polido, de aparência fina, volumosos e revoltados cabelos de um lilás claro único que não lhe chegavam aos ombros, olhos róseos. Nós o conhecíamos bem, principalmente vestido em sua Escama de General Marina. A flauta afasta-se dos lábios e ele nos fita com um sorriso calmo.

-- Sorento! – exclama Andrômeda.

-- Saudações, Cavaleiros. Eu vim para me aliar.

-- Você é o General sobrevivente de Poseidon, Sorento de Sirene... – diz Shaka.

-- Sim... Mas o Imperador não almeja, como os outros Deuses, a destruição completa do mundo. Por isso ele me enviou, para me unir a vocês.

Seu sorriso é sinceramente gentil e amigável, aquele que já foi nosso inimigo torna-se, neste momento, um poderoso aliado. O grupo está formado, o Cavaleiro de Virgem nos lidera, orientando-nos para a batalha.

-- Esta é uma luta contra Deuses. Nossa missão é invadir o Olimpo, transcorrer seus templos e vencê-los, agiremos antes deles. Mas estejam atentos: chegar aos Deuses não será fácil, seus servos são tão fortes quanto as divindades menores e semi Deuses, eles tentarão impedi-los com todas as forças. – aponta para a trilha – Este é o caminho de entrada, estão prontos?

-- Sim! – respondemos em conjunto.

-- Vamos, Cavaleiros!

O seguimos, subindo a estrada. Medo era algo em que não pensávamos. Dúvida era algo que não podíamos ter. Nossos corpos e corações correm, impulsionados pela determinação e coragem. Vencer os Deuses era preciso, portanto não havia poder capaz de nos fazer recuar.

--

_Ikki: AÊ!! Hora de dar porrada nos Deuses!!_

_Shun: Naum acredito..._

_Shiryu: O q...?_

_Shun: Meu irmão começou uma saga c/ a gente!_

_Shiryu: Nuss, num é q é mesmo? XD_

_Ikki: Como se eu tivesse tido escolha... ¬¬_

_Nala: Hahahaha. Q mau humor, Ikki. Lembra... A gente vai dar porrada nos Deuses! :D_

_Ikki: Hum... Já tô mais animado sorriso malvado_

_Shun: Qta violência..._

_Nala: Bora, gente!! Próximo capítulo!! )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aos Portões do Olimpo:**

Corríamos trilha acima, o local não era ainda tão alto, mas uma densa névoa recaía sobre nós, e já era difícil enxergar o caminho. Diminuímos o ritmo, tentando ficar sempre juntos. Sinto-me um pouco afastada do grupo, olhando em volta, tentando ouvir seus passos. "Shaka não deve ter problemas com isso..." – penso.

Sua mão pousa sobre a minha, segurando-a. Posso vê-lo, agora que próximo, mas reconheceria o toque de sua mão mesmo que em completo breu. Inconscientemente agradecia aquela neblina densa que o impedia de ver o rubor de meu rosto.

-- Não se afaste, Nala.

-- Desculpa... Não vou.

Mantive minha mão segura na sua, seguindo caminho. Subíamos sempre, até a névoa começar, aos poucos, a se dissipar. Uma cálida luz dourada flui pelo ar, tornando-se cada vez mais forte e, aos nossos pés, surgem degraus de pedra polida, o mais fino mármore branco.

Um gigantesco portão de grade, de ricos detalhes, surge diante de nossos olhos ofuscados. De ouro puro, pedras preciosas e raios esculpidos, compunha uma belíssima obra, certamente jamais vista por olhos humanos.

Avançamos pela escada, as atenções se redobravam agora. Punhos cerrados, cosmos preparados, correntes tensas, a flauta firme entre os dedos. Não havia nada frente à entrada, mas três cosmos ameaçadores começam a se manifestar.

Suas silhuetas altas e cheias de força física apresentam-se numa energia assassina e quente como o fogo. Seus rostos se mostram sob a aura de guerra, sérios, frios. As espadas empunhadas pedem sangue.

-- Humanos impertinentes! Como ousam pensar em invadir assim a morada dos Deuses?

-- E quem são vocês para se porem em nosso caminho? – avança ferino Ikki, com uma assustadora expressão de ironia.

-- Hahaha! Que petulância... Está bem. Somos servos do grande Deus da Guerra, Ares. Eu sou Agamenon, rei de Micenas.

-- E eu sou seu irmão, Menelau, rei de Esparta.

-- Eu sou conhecido como Ájax, o Grande.

De acordo com a história grega, Menelau, casado com Helena, reuniu toda a Grécia numa fabulosa expedição contra Tróia, pois o príncipe, Príamo, raptara sua esposa. A mais famosa das guerras da antiguidade, a grande guerra de Tróia, onde se reuniram os mais habilidosos heróis já conhecidos e consagrados pela história e mitologia. Esses três combateram na ocasião, e o terceiro deles era tão poderoso que foi capaz de ferir Heitor, um guerreiro imbatível, sem sair com um arranhão sequer. Como Homero mesmo cita, era alto e forte, como uma verdadeira muralha, e sua imagem assustadora se reflete em minhas pupilas, enquanto abro os punhos e preparo as garras para o primeiro embate.

Shiryu e Ikki avançam contra os três, seguidos por mim. Os golpes de espada são habilidosos e ágeis como se espera de heróis da antiguidade, e as esquivas são difíceis. Por mais golpes que fossem desferidos, nem mesmo os de Shiryu, o mais ágil de nós, atingia o inimigo. Estávamos em desvantagem, um contra um, era o costume dos Cavaleiros, mas estavam agora os dois no chão. Ájax avança contra mim, abaixa a espada e me segura entre seus dedos pelo pescoço, contra a parede. O homem que enlouqueceu na guerra tinha-me em suas grossas mãos, que raspavam minha pele como uma lixa.

Aquele olhar enlouquecido, tingido de sangue, com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios assusta-me por um momento. Os punhos do cisne se fecham com todas as forças. O rosto sombrio como o de um demônio aproxima-se de mim, fazendo-me sentir seu bafo quente e azedo.

-- Olha só... Que bela escrava terei...

O sangue ferve, os membros ganham forças, os dentes rangem, não só em mim, mas em Hyoga.

-- Retire o que disse, desgraçado!! – grito, tentando me soltar.

-- Tire as mãos de cima dela, maldito!!

Hyoga avança com uma agressividade que eu não conhecia, a temperatura abaixa bruscamente, preenchendo o chão instantaneamente com o mais puro gelo. Mas ao mesmo tempo que o homem me solta, deixando-me cair sobre os joelhos, o golpe de sua espada atira a mais de dez metros o Cavaleiro.

-- HYOGA!

Não fosse a armadura, teria sido cortado ao meio.

-- Agora você... Gosta dele, pequena? Implore que ele a salve, e o verá morrer diante de seus olhos.

Meus olhos já pegavam fogo de raiva, fitando o mais profundo dos seus, que nada mais tinham além de morte, sarcasmo e depravação.

-- Já chega!

A voz do Cavaleiro de Virgem, ainda que calma, soava com grande autoridade. Os olhos ainda fechados, o cenho calmo, mãos próximas, na altura do busto, um brilho poderoso surgia no curto espaço entre elas.

-- Vocês três são meus.

-- Ha! Acha que só porque é um Cavaleiro dourado poderá com nós três juntos? Pois tente, e morra na frente de seus jovens guerreiros! – diz Menelau.

-- Será melhor. Um exército não resiste sem seu General. – conclui Agamenon.

Espadas em punho, avançam numa só investida contra Shaka, elevando suas vozes, como nas guerras com que estavam acostumados. O cosmo nas mãos de Shaka cresce indefinidamente, ele não faz um movimento sequer, senão o de seus lábios proferindo o julgamento final.

-- RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!!

O brilho se espalha por todo o local, e caídos no chão, nenhum deles mais tinha sinal algum de vida, nem mesmo os reflexos dos músculos. Foram completamente fulminados, antes mesmo que percebessem.

Completamente hipnotizada por aquela cena, mal podia piscar. Os outros dois ainda se levantam, boquiabertos, enquanto Hyoga corre para perto de mim. Eu também me levantava, e um impulso que não esperava de mim mesma fez-me abraçá-lo como quem procura proteção.

-- Nala... Tudo bem...? – pergunta desconcertado.

-- Me deixa sentir seu perfume, Hyoga... Aquele homem tinha um cheiro horrível...

-- Assim são os soldados dos Deuses? – diz Shiryu com expressão enojada.

-- Não... – responde Shaka – Só os de Ares.

-- Que horrível... – resmunga Shun – Mas Atena também é Deusa da guerra...

Meu olhar se volta sério para Shun, sabendo a pergunta que se passa em sua mente: "Como podiam ser tão diferentes?".

-- Atena é Deusa da guerra e da sabedoria. Sendo sábia, ela é justa, era o que dizia Platão. Mas Ares, seu irmão, ama a guerra e suas matanças desenfreadas. Tem prazer no sofrimento e derramamento de sangue.

Há muito que não sentia medo, e talvez nunca tivesse sentido aquele tipo de medo de agora. Eu, que costumava esconder tal sentimento, deixei-o transbordar tão repentinamente, que nem eu mesma podia entender.

"Como um homem enlouquecido pode nos por o medo que nenhum outro conseguiria? Por que me sinto tão segura nos braços de Hyoga? Como conheço tão bem seu perfume? Eu devo estar ficando louca... ou não... Aquela conversa com Shun, na varanda de casa... Mas já faz tanto tempo...".

Meus pensamentos voavam, enquanto os rapazes se recompunham e se reuniam mais uma vez para seguir caminho. Shaka pára diante de nós, sério.

-- Melhor ficarem mais atentos da próxima vez. Eu disse que não seriam adversários quaisquer, não poderão enfrentá-los de qualquer jeito. Terão de ser cautelosos.

-- Eu concordo... – soa uma voz desconhecida de perto do portão.

Estamos ainda mais atentos, e preparados para mais uma batalha. Um homem de estatura baixa desce calmamente as escadas, mas seu cosmo não é ameaçador e seu sorriso é o de um amigo. Veste uma armadura grega antiga, aproximando-se, curva-se diante de nós, respeitosamente.

-- É um prazer conhecer os famosos Cavaleiros de Atena. Sinto muito pelo que sua amiga teve de passar.

-- E você seria...? – pergunto ainda desconfiada.

-- Oh... Desculpe. Meu nome é Odisseu, um humilde servo de Atena.

-- Odisseu? Da Odisséia e da guerra de Tróia? – pergunta Shun surpreendido.

-- Sim... – reponde um tanto quanto sem jeito.

Minha tensão se desfaz, e finalmente sorrio novamente, cruzando os braços e voltando ao meu normal.

-- Humilde, é? Claro, só o cara mais inteligente e prudente no meio de todos aqueles gregos violentos que se jogavam no campo de batalha...

-- Hei! – grita mais um homem, ao lado de um rapaz, ambos vestidos como Odisseu – Eu odeio ter que atrapalhar a festinha, mas não temos tempo para comitê de boas vindas...

-- E estes, quem são? – pergunta Shaka.

-- Servos de Atena como eu, mais impulsivos e imprudentes, porém, o jovem Pátroclo e Aquiles. – e sussurrando – Desse não preciso nem falar, né...

Sorrimos por um momento, enquanto eles se aproximavam, Aquiles com cara de poucos amigos, olhando fixo para o companheiro.

-- O que esta cochichando aí, heim, Odisseu?

-- Nada...

O homem sorri sempre, e o jovem logo atrás responde também com um sorriso. Nem mesmo Shaka deixa passar o momento.

-- Deve ser de escorpião... – alfineta.

-- Acho que de leão é mais provável. – respondo, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta.

-- Isso não é hora para piadas, mocinha...

-- Foi mal... – digo, baixando a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

Como esperado do grande herói, Aquiles, impulsivo, de poucos amigos, nunca seguia ordens de ninguém, só fazia o que queria. E o que ele mais queria era a glória.

Odisseu nos guia até os portões, abertos por eles, adentramos o Olimpo dos Deuses. Um lugar submerso na mais pura luz, o céu tinha um leve tom dourado e os maravilhosos templos de mármore branco espalhavam-se por uma gigantesca área, num número de dez. Alguns mais próximos entre si, outros mais longe, mas era no topo que se encontrava o maior e mais majestoso deles, o templo de Zeus. Pouco abaixo estavam o de seu filho, Apollo, e de sua esposa, Hera. Os de Ártemis, Ares, Afrodite, Éris, Demeter, Hermes, Dioniso e Efesto. Por último, os de Phobos, Deimos e, bem próximos, o de Eros e Psyque e o de Ânteros, irmão de Eros. O caminho até os templos, porém, não era dos mais curtos, muito menos seria fácil.

-- Vejam – diz Odisseu – Para chegar aos templos terão de subir as escadarias de cada um deles, mas até elas, há um largo caminho em que serão abordados por inúmeros servos.

-- Sei... – raciocina Ikki – Primeiro a gente mata os servos, depois briga com os Deuses...

-- Você entende rápido. – responde Aquiles.

--Mas é bom que saibam... – avisa Pátroclo – Não são só humanos os servos dos Deuses. Monstros mitológicos também serão mandados por eles.

-- Monstros...?! – espanta-se Sorento.

-- Isso vai ser interessante... – ironiza Ikki.

-- Sabia que Ikki era impulsivo, mas não tanto assim. – torna Shaka para Shiryu, que está ao seu lado.

-- Pois é... Nem eu...

Por todo o caminho, nem por um momento, Pátroclo afastava-se de Aquiles, eram mesmo amigos inseparáveis, e apesar de toda a agressividade do guerreiro, o mais famoso herói não era, nem de longe, tão arrogante com seu companheiro. Ao contrário, quando mandou que seguíssemos caminho, tocou seu ombro, sorridente, e dizia Odisseu que, mesmo ele, nunca vira Aquiles se expressar de tal maneira com nenhuma outra pessoa, seja ali, ou quando se conheceram, durante a guerra de Tróia.

Os servos de Atena estavam ali para nos ajudar. Estariam ao nosso lado nas lutas contra os servos, mas por ordem de Zeus não poderiam interferir contra os Deuses, estes seriam por nossa conta. O tempo dos heróis já havia passado, se queríamos nossa liberdade, tínhamos de lutar por nós mesmos, aqueles que vivem essa época.

--

_Nala: Argh!! Q nojo!! Aquele Ajax... Q ódio!!_

_Hyoga: Eu devia ter espatifado ele de dentro de um esquife... òó_

_Ikki: Xiii... Ele num tá normal de novo..._

_Shiryu: Pq será... -.-_

_Nala: Eu queria ter retalhado ele! òó_

_Hyoga: Nessas horas q eu queria q seu irmão estivesse aqui... Umas agulhas escarates viriam bem a calhar... òó_

_Shun: Er... Vc ñ tá exagerando, Hyoga...?_

_Hyoga: Não... Esse cara merecia sofrer... òó_

_Shaka: Não reconheço esse Cisne... Daqui a pouco até eu vou ter medo dele... -.-_

_Aquiles: Hum... Cachorro q muito late ñ morde._

_Odisseu: Olha só quem fala... XD_

_Aquiles: COMO É??_

_Pátroclo: Calma, Aquiles... Calma..._

_Aquies: Hum..._

_Pátroclo: Bom... Acho q vai ter q ser eu mesmo :P Até a próxima postagem pessoa!! Espero q tenham gostado dos primeiros caps. )_


	4. Chapter 4

**O Monstro das Profundezas:**

À frente de nosso caminho a luz desaparece, e a penumbra toma conta do local. As árvores à nossa volta tornam-se secas, a grama some deixando exposto o chão de terra batida. Uma névoa negra que se eleva do solo toma uma demoníaca forma de mais de três metros de altura.

Negro como o ônix, serpentes gigantescas envolviam-lhe o pescoço, de onde brotavam três enormes cabeças caninas. Com gigantescos dentes pontiagudos a mostra e os olhos vermelhos como o fogo do inferno, babava raivosamente, faminto.

-- Achei que essa coisa guardasse o inferno! – diz Shun embasbacado.

-- Cérberos... – diz Pátroclo – Perséfone o trouxe do submundo para proteger o caminho.

Ikki toma a frente do grupo, seu cosmo impulsivo nascido do fogo da Fênix inunda o campo sombrio. Sem pestanejar, toma para si o desafio.

-- Hum... Essa coisa pode ser grande e forte, mas o cérebro ainda é o de um cachorro. Só força bruta não é o suficiente contra os Cavaleiros.

Seu cuidado maior, além de se esquivar das bocarras que tentavam destroçá-lo, era o de evitar as serpentes enroscadas no pescoço. Um descuido apenas, deixando o monstro virar-se com a garganta próxima a si, e estava emaranhado na selva réptil. O cão do inferno possuía uma força brutal, mas os botes peçonhentos eram de uma agilidade incrível, e uma só mordida causava-lhe uma incomensurável dor.

Ikki, porém, não se preocupa com a dor. Para ele, isso já tem importância pequena. Imprime força aos joelhos, pondo-se de pé, ergue o olhar para a besta, sério, profundo e ferino. Os orbes cintilavam com o rubro de seu cosmo elevado.

-- Então... Quer brincar sério...

A Fênix alça vôo, batendo suas asas flamejantes com todas as forças.

-- AVE FÊNIX!!

Cérberos queima nas chamas, mais quentes que o lago de sangue fervente da sexta prisão do submundo, e desaparece como aparecera, junto com a névoa negra e a penumbra. As árvores novamente verdejantes abrem caminho, e o peso no ambiente se vai por completo.

-- Ikki, você está bem?

-- Sim, Shun, não se preocupe.

-- Mas aquelas serpentes...

-- Hei... – corta num sorriso divertido – Tu é meu irmão ou minha mãe?

Sorríamos todos, após o desafio vencido. Volto-me descontraída para o rapaz que há pouco o superara:

-- Não adianta, Ikki. Seu irmão não tem concerto.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fonte da Beleza:**

O bosque aprofundava-se sem fim por entre os morros, belo e verdejante. O frescor da brisa convidava-nos a esquecer que havia guerra, e o som da água cristalina que corria ao nosso lado aliviava-nos a tensão. Uma límpida e translúcida fonte abria-se mais à frente, rodeada de belas flores brancas de incrível perfeição, os narcisos.

Deslizo os dedos por suas pétalas, encantada com tamanha beleza. Poucos passos atrás do grupo, atento a cada folha, a cada pétala, não havia imperfeição alguma no que crescia em tal domínio. Volto a olhar para a superfície cristalina.

Uma imagem se forma na fonte. "Uma garota?". Ergueu-se de dentro da água, era um rapaz. Pele alva, os cabelos avermelhados caíam longos e ondulados sobre os ombros, brilhantes, pareciam macios como a seda. Um fino tecido cobria muito pouco de seu corpo, perfeitamente definido. No rosto, de traços delicados, os logos cílios abrem-se nos mais galantes olhos verdes.

Sentia-me hipnotizada, com o rosto a queimar, e sua voz chegou macia aos meus ouvidos.

-- Vós que tentais invadir a morada dos Deuses... Retornai agora, ou vossas vidas vos serão tiradas.

-- E por que pensa que retornaríamos? – pergunta Shaka.

-- Não sois parvos a ponto de perder em vão vossas vidas nas mãos dos divinos.

-- Ah! Fala que nem gente, ô "moça"! – provoca Ikki com olhar irônico – A gente vai enfrentar os Deuses quer você queira ou não. E se ficar no caminho, vai se ferrar também!

-- Insolente... – diz, dando passo à frente.

Perdida que estava, ouvindo o que acontecia, mas sentindo-me longe, vi seu olhar voltar-se para mim. Sorriu.

-- Estás encantada? – disse, tirando-me do transe, e percebi um olhar surpreso em Hyoga. Continuou – Não te culpo, pois sou eu o mais belo ser já concebido pelo mundo. Todas as tolas jovens que me conheceram caíram de amores por mim, mas foram todas rejeitadas. Tu não serás diferente.

Cerrei os punhos, com o cenho severo dei-lhe as costas e caminhei em direção ao grupo. O olhar do desconhecido tomou-se de uma surpresa descontente, e seu cosmo se eleva perigosamente.

-- Infante insolente! O quão pensas ser melhor que as mulheres que já cruzaram meu caminho?

-- Cale-se! – avança Shun, tomando as dores da discussão – Quem você pensa que é, seu narcisista maluco?

Voltou-se sério para o garoto, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos com grande luxúria.

-- Narcisista? Parvo... Sois todos parvos. Não vedes? Eu sou Narciso, servo de Afrodite, a única que detêm poder sobre mim.

-- Idiota! – torna Sorento – Você pode ser belo por fora, como límpidas e cristalinas águas, mas seu cosmo é horrendo como um lamaçal lodoso.

-- O que dizes?! – torna enfurecido.

Ainda de costas, torno a ele apenas o rosto, deixando os cabelos esvoaçarem ao vento. Os lábios abrem-se num sorriso involuntário abaixo das faces coradas como o fogo. Com os olhos cintilantes, explico-lhe:

-- Sua aparência pode ser bela, Narciso, mas seu cosmo egocêntrico e mergulhado em luxúria é podre. Além disso, um coração que já tem dono não pode ser roubado.

Hyoga engole em seco, ficando mais escarlate que a Antares. Com o coração disparado, esconde os olhos sob as franjas douradas, rezando para que fosse dele que eu falava.

-- Muito bem... – diz, novamente calmo, o servo – Faço teu o meu destino: Te afogaras na imagem de teu amor.

Estende o braço para o lado. Em sua mão, com uma trabalhada armação de prata, surge um espelho cristalino como a água, que se volta para mim.

Apenas a mim se mostra a imagem, tirando completamente minha alma deste mundo. Posso ver seu doce sorriso, o brilho de seus olhos, os fios dourados de seus cabelos ao vento. Não vestia a armadura de Cisne, apenas uma bela e alva toga grega. Estende-me a mão, eu aceito, já quase podia tocar seus dedos com os meus. Mas... Algo em mim faz-me hesitar, e não o toco.  
No mundo real, com olhar longe como o de um cego, meu corpo agia como minha alma, estendendo a mão ao nada. Mas voltei a sentir seu cosmo quando a outra mão o verdadeiro Hyoga segurou. Ao mesmo tempo, o tilintar das correntes transcorre o ar e prende o braço do oponente.

-- Pare com isso, seu covarde! – diz Andrômeda, descontente como pouquíssimas vezes ocorria – Eu serei seu adversário.

Mesmo Ikki, seu irmão, se espanta com a atitude do rapaz, enquanto eu caio de joelhos ao lado de Hyoga.

-- Tudo bem, Nala?

-- S... Sim – respondo, segurando firme sua mão.

Com o olhar indiferente, vira-se para o garoto, que segura fortemente as correntes na extremidade oposta. Aceita o desafio, que para ele mais parecia uma brincadeira fácil de se por fim. Mas as correntes cortam o ar habilmente, embora o inimigo se esquive com esplêndida facilidade.

Lança a corrente de ataque numa trajetória direta. O espelho é posto no caminho, e como se atravessasse uma superfície fluida, é simplesmente engolida. Em seu reflexo, parece continuar indefinidamente, mas outra imagem surge. Era ela mesma, a corrente que voltava rapidamente na direção do Cavaleiro, como num reflexo. Não há tempo para se defender, e Shun vai longe com o impacto, através das árvores. Parece-lhe que os pulmões colidiram diretamente com o chão, sem que houvesse músculos ou ossos.

-- Hum... Previsível.

Ikki tenta tomar o lugar do irmão, mas a voz de Shaka o impede.

-- Andrômeda ainda não está fora de combate.

-- O que?! Quer que eu fique parado enquan...

-- Pare de protegê-lo sob suas asas como se ele não fosse capaz, Fênix. Seu irmão não é mais uma criança, e é mais forte do que pensa. – afirma Sorento, sabendo bem o que dizia.

-- Eles têm razão... – diz Shun, voltando ereto e confiante como se nada tivesse acontecido – Como posso ser digno desta armadura se não for capaz de derrotar um inimigo?

-- Como podes estar de pé? Usaste tudo de tua força neste ataque.

-- Minhas correntes podem viajar pelas dimensões por si só... Acha mesmo que só porque as fez sair deste plano com seu espelho tiraria meu controle sobre elas?

As correntes se abrem na nebulosa de Andrômeda aos pés do jovem e seu cosmo brilha com um poder infinito. Os olhos de Narciso se arregalam, incrédulos e estonteados com a cena e com o poder de seu adversário. Mas eleva novamente o espelho, emitindo um brilho poderoso que tudo consome.

Na mente de Shun, não mais estava ali, mas via-se à beira da praia, onde June surge bela diante de seus olhos. Os longos cabelos loiros voavam em sua direção, fazendo-se sentir em sua pele.

-- Shun... Estava preocupada com você...

-- E... E eu com você, June.

Sua mente estava anestesiada, somente seu coração respondia por si. A doce voz ecoa em sua alma.

-- Venha...

-- Para onde?

Não responde, apenas sorri, afastando-se. Ele tenta segui-la, mas ao pegar sua mão, sente-a espalhar como água. A imagem se afasta mais e mais, até que se torna turva e se desmancha, como um reflexo na superfície da fonte.

-- June! Jun... Aaah... hhh…

O ar lhe falta, sente como se entrasse água em seus pulmões, estava se afogando. O verdadeiro Shun não tinha reação, estava perdido na ilusão de Narciso, como as vítimas do "Golpe Fantasma de Fênix". De joelhos, com os olhos de cego, tentava desesperadamente respirar. Ikki não suporta mais.

-- SHUN!!

Faz movimento para ir ao combate, mas eu ainda acreditava que o rapaz poderia vencer. Segurei seu braço o mais firme que pude.

-- O que pensa que ta fazendo? ME SOLTA!!

--Eu percebi, Ikki, não senti o perfume ou o cosmo daquele que vi no espelho, por isso não cedi completamente. Se Shun perceber alguma brecha como esta, poderá vencer, se não, nem você o tirará disso!

-- Ta maluca? Não ta vendo a situação?

Mas não lhe dei ouvidos.

-- SHUN!! Então você não sabe a diferença entre você e seu reflexo? Não sabe a diferença do que está vendo para a pessoa verdadeira? ACORDA!!

Minha voz não chega à sua consciência, mas lembra-se subitamente do olhar de June, no início da ilusão. "Turvos...? Os olhos de June são sempre cheios de brilho, mas agora estavam turvos como a névoa!"

Um leve lampejo de realidade volta ao seu cérebro, e o garoto finalmente percebe a farsa. Os olhos retomam o brilho de sempre, enquanto os pulmões ofegam, sugando o quanto podem de ar. Cerra os punhos, com as correntes entre os dedos, e eleva o braço, liberando-as num movimento de velocidade absurda, e elas avançam na forma de um raio contra o inimigo.

-- ONDA RELAMPAGO!!

-- Tolo! Será refletida novamente.

O ataque é sugado pelo espelho, mas não retorna. O inimigo está confuso. Uma fenda dimensional se abre às suas costas, e ele sequer tem tempo de se virar completamente. O golpe o atinge em cheio, junto com as costas do espelho, que se desmantela em milhares de pedaços. Narciso está pasmo, ao mesmo tempo que furioso. O cosmo de uma agressividade descomunal brilha em seus olhos cheios de raiva. Shun recolhe suas correntes e abre um leve sorriso.

-- Pensou que eu cairia nessa de novo? Já disse que minhas correntes podem atravessar dimensões, e as "Ondas Relâmpago" cruzam qualquer distância para encontrar meu inimigo, por isso elas não se voltariam contra mim. Uma vez num universo paralelo, através de seu espelho, bastava-lhe apenas abrir o caminho de volta para atingi-lo. Eu não portaria estas correntes se não soubesse lidar com elas.

Ele se ergue, com a mão sobre o rosto cortado, onde certamente se formaria uma cicatriz. Não sabíamos mais se seu desespero era maior pela derrota ou por ter de carregar uma marca como aquela em seu tão belo rosto.

-- MALDITO!! O QUE FIZESTES?!

Shun o fitava agora com um olhar vazio, irritando-o ainda mais.

-- Como ousas...? MORRA!!

Avançou, mas seu corpo foi elevado por uma poderosa tempestade que se formava desde antes que ele começasse a praguejar. O cosmo róseo do Cavaleiro envolveu e destroçou o corpo que o inimigo tanto estimava.

-- TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!

Num grito, caiu, mas nem mais um som ou movimento se fez nele depois de vir ao chão. O garoto cai sobre os joelhos, corremos até ele para ajudar, mas logo se recuperou, pondo-se de pé.

-- Você está bem? – pergunta Shiryu.

-- Sim... Aquele maluco egocêntrico com seus truques... Eu não podia deixar que me vencesse.

-- Lutou muito bem. – elogiou Sorento.

-- É o meu irmãozinho! – disse Ikki de boca cheia.

-- Eu disse que ele conseguia...

Ikki vira ferino para mim, agarrando algumas mechas dos meus cabelos.

-- Você disse?! Sua maluca, eu te mato!!

-- Você ficou louco?! – ralha Hyoga.

-- Para com isso! – tenta, em vão, Shiryu.

-- IKKI! – censura o irmão.

Mas só Shaka o obriga a obedecer:

-- Já chega, Fênix! Até parece criança!

Aquiles, junto com os outros servos de Atena, revira os olhos, entediado, e resmunga sobre o quão desajeitados são os Cavaleiros de bronze. Pátroclo, porém, parece se divertir, apoiando o cotovelo sobre seus ombros.

-- Ora... Como desajeitados? Se conseguem agir com tamanha espontaneidade mesmo diante de uma situação como esta, devem possuir espíritos muito fortes.

-- Também os dois irmãos já demonstraram grande atuação em combate – defende Odisseu – cada um a sua maneira. Os outros não aparentam o tipo que ficariam para trás.

Ikki ainda parece tomado de raiva. Shaka, mesmo sem abrir por um segundo os olhos, reconhece isso perfeitamente. Solta um suspiro.

-- Aff... Que coisa, se juntar com Aiolia e Milo vamos ter o trio mais impulsivo da história dos Cavaleiros...

-- Hei! Não compara esse mal educado com o meu irmão!

Nem Shaka se contém:

-- Ah, desculpa, Milo forma dupla com você...

-- Como é? – e virando para Hyoga – Ta rindo do que?

-- Já chega. – interrompe o virginiano, voltando a sua costumeira seriedade – Não estamos aqui para brincadeiras, é hora de continuarmos.

Estava certo. Seguimos mais uma vez pelo caminho do bosque, mas ele logo chegou ao fim. Nos vimos diante de um amplo campo aberto, onde a grama verde reluzia sob a luz dourada do céu olimpiano. Com certeza, mais alguém nos atacaria por ali, os templos ainda estavam longe, e nossos olhares se atentaram mais uma vez.

--

_Nala: Nha... Parece q esses caras do Olimpo gostam de brincar c/ sentimentos..._

_Shiryu: É... Acho q vai ser assim do começo ao fim..._

_Ikki: Esse povo é doente, isso sim. u.u_

_Aquiles: É bom se acostumarem. Esses doentes são fortes o bastante p/ destruirem quem quiserem caso ñ tomem cuidado._

_Odisseu: Seu otimismo é espantoso, Aquiles... XD_

_Aquiles: Hum._

_Pátroclo: Ah... Deixa de mau-humor, vai, Aquiles... A gente tá aki p/ ajudar, né?_

_Aquiles: Que seja... Eu ajudo então... u.u_

_Shun: Ainda bem q ele te ouve, Pátroclo P Bom... Até a próxima postagem então. )_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ataque Aéreo:**

Era uma pequena pradaria, o vento acariciava nossas faces, trazendo o som que tirava da passagem por entre a grama. Um grande grupo de pequenas aves brancas alçou vôo com um ruflar de asas que quebrou o silêncio bucólico. Algo soou mais intenso, fazendo-nos estreitar os olhos para ver mais longe, de onde a luz dourada irradiava e ofuscava nossas vistas.

A primeira forma que pude distinguir se aproximando foi a de um enorme par de asas com membranas, como de um morcego. "Um demônio?" Mas eles não costumam se unir a Deuses. Bateu as asas e voou numa incrível velocidade em nossa direção, não tivemos tempo de observar o que era, mas não tinha nada de humano.

Puxei Hyoga pela armadura, atirando-me com ele ao chão, lado a lado, enquanto os outros todos também se abaixavam, e o monstro passou a um palmo de nossas cabeças. O Cisne olha para mim com um sorriso próprio de quem vacilou, levantando-se.

-- Obrigado...

-- Não foi nada. – respondi retribuindo o sorriso.

Fitamos o desconhecido, gigante como Cérberos. Tinha o corpo de um leão, forte e imponente; resistentes e pontiagudas garras de águia; as enormes asas de morcego em suas costas agora se fechavam, tão negras que chegavam a brilhar com a luz e abanava uma imensa cauda de dragão, recoberta de grossas escamas de um verde opaco muito escuro.

Cravou as garras no chão, numa posição que facilitava seu impulso, abrindo novamente as asas. A gigantesca boca se escancarou, expondo as presas de marfim reluzente, e rugiu tão alto que o chão tremeu sob nossos pés.

O cosmo do Marina se eleva, levanta a flauta na altura do busto e dá alguns passos adiante.

-- É a Quimera, um monstro mitológico...

-- Ela foi mandada por Hera. – Explica Odisseu.

-- Certo... É um monstro forte e ágil, mas também é irracional como Cérberos. Por favor, deixem-na comigo.

Nos afastamos, a Quimera avança novamente veloz para Sorento, que salta numa esquiva muito rápida. O monstro vira no ar e retorna, ataca com as presas, com as garras, com a cauda, com as asas. O rapaz é habilidoso nos desvios, mas o bater de asas provoca um furacão que o desestabiliza por completo, a próxima investida o atinge no estômago, fazendo-o cuspir sangue.

Seu cosmo se eleva, ainda no ar as asas de sua Escama se abrem, e ele consegue atravessar o segundo furacão, enfrentando de frente a investida seguinte. Contorna o ar com sua flauta, formando um círculo invisível exatamente quando a Quimera está já perto o bastante para não ter tempo de mudar sua trajetória. O monstro se estatela no nada e cai ao chão, levantando-se e chacoalhando a cabeça, atordoado.

Sorento pousa suavemente, leva a flauta aos lábios e sua bela música preenche toda a pradaria. Para nós era um som lindo, perfeito, mas o gigantesco animal se contorce de todas as formas, rasgando a própria carne com suas garras em meio ao desespero, até que se prostrou ao chão, completamente inerte, sem nenhum sinal de vida.

O animal se desfaz, como que por magia, ou teleporte, num redemoinho de penas que logo também desaparece, sobrando uma apenas. Inconfundível, uma pena de haste longa com um desenho que se parece com um olho na ponta.

-- Uma pena de pavão...? – resmunguei sem saber sua simbologia.

-- É ela mesma... – conclui Odisseu – Essa pena é símbolo de Hera, a rainha dos Deuses.

-- Hera... Então ela se virou contra Zeus, com quem é casada? – estranha Hyoga.

-- O poder fala mais alto em seus ouvidos. – disse Pátroclo.

-- Hum... – resmunga Aquiles – Tenho pena daquele que, entre vocês, tiver de enfrentá-la.

-- O que quer dizer? – Pergunta Shiryu.

-- Somente Zeus e Apollo estão acima dela em poder e, ainda assim, a diferença é ínfima. Quase tão poderosa quanto é Ártemis, mas Hera é cruel e não conhece sentimentos, moral ou bom senso, só o poder e a luxúria. Duvido muito que vocês consigam vencê-la... Mesmo para seu líder, um Cavaleiro de ouro, é praticamente suicídio.

-- Hum... – resmunga Ikki – Já falaram isso um monte de vezes e a gente ta vivo até hoje...

-- Seja como for... – continuo – prefiro morrer lutando do que passar o resto da vida vendo pessoas obrigadas a servir e temer alguém como ela.

-- Então acho melhor irmos logo – chama Hyoga – ainda tem chão pra chegar lá...

--


	7. Chapter 7

**O Gigante Caçador:**

A pradaria era como uma grande clareira, cercada de mata por todos os lados. Teríamos de andar por trilhas novamente. O bosque depois da campina, porém, parecia mais selvagem que o anterior, as borboletas se camuflavam nos troncos, nas folhas, nas flores silvestres, e dos pássaros apenas ouvíamos o canto. Cigarras, grilos, libélulas coloridas, mariposas e também as teias de aranhas na beira do caminho.

Ouvimos passos sobre as folhas secas caídas no chão, passos lentos e pesados, e sentimos um cosmo bastante hostil. Apareceu de dentro da floresta, com certeza era bem mais alto que Aldebaran, e incrivelmente forte. Cobria as costas com uma pele de leão, trazendo uma enorme clava numa das mãos e três jóias brilhantes perfeitamente alinhadas em seu cinturão. Com um olhar descontente, apoiou a clava ao ombro e nos encarou perigosamente.

-- O que fazem aqui, ratos?! Esta floresta pertence à minha senhora, Ártemis. Vocês não têm o direito de estar aqui!

Com seu arco e flecha, Ártemis, a Deusa da Lua, também era conhecida como exímia caçadora. Mas quem seria seu gigantesco servo?

-- E você, quem é? – pergunta Shiryu.

-- Eu sou Órion, o gigante caçador. Por que? O pequeno Cavaleiro pensa me enfrentar?

-- Se me permite, Shiryu... – disse me intrometendo – Eu o farei.

-- Ora... – começou, estreitando os olhos como quem enxerga mau – Você é ainda mais pequenininha, só minha clava dá duas de você. Tem certeza?

-- É, eu tenho, sim...

Pátroclo aproxima-se de Shun, parecendo preocupado.

-- Diga-me, Andrômeda, a garota tem como enfrentar esse gigante?

-- Hum? Não se preocupe... Nala é muito forte, você verá.

-- Pode ser... Mas se ela o matar, Ártemis não se contentará enquanto não tiver uma vingança.

-- Que quer dizer?

-- Ártemis ama Órion, embora Apollo não goste disso. Na antiguidade, quando o caçador se banhava distante no mar, o Deus Sol enganou a irmã, desafiando-a a acertar o ponto distante no oceano. Como sua pontaria é impecável, ela o atingiu com sua flecha e, quando soube que era a cabeça de Órion, ficou tão triste que o transformou em constelação, para sempre poder vê-lo quando olhasse para o céu à noite.

-- Então... Ártemis sabe o que é amar...

-- Sim, mas ainda despreza todos os outros humanos. Mas o fato é que, se Nala o derrotar, Ártemis irá se vingar, e com certeza na mesma moeda.

Avanço velozmente em sua direção, o caçador não é muito rápido, mas sua resistência é absurda. Ele sequer sente o ataque, agarra meu braço como se fosse um graveto e me lança longe. A clava vem, logo em seguida, em minha direção, as árvores estão atrás de mim. Tenho de usar minha agilidade, estabilizando o corpo no ar, apoiando-me ao tronco pelas pernas, que arqueiam absorvendo o impacto, dou um forte impulso, numa esquiva rápida, parando logo atrás dele. A árvore a que me apoiara está em pedaços.

-- PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!

Ele é congelado por uma fração de segundos e, com sua incrível força, estoura a casca de gelo a sua volta, mas não tem tempo de se refazer...

-- DENTES DE SABRE!!

-- O que?! Aaaagh!

Eu o ferira pela primeira vez, agora parecia irritado. Esquivando de seus inúmeros golpes e acertando-o por vezes com os meus, numa velocidade que dificultava sua defesa, pareço cansá-lo. Era o que eu queria... Agora só faltava fazê-lo pensar ter me derrotado. Diminuo a velocidade propositalmente, e elevo meu cosmo com intensidade, preciso resistir a um de seus golpes.

Com os punhos cerrados, um par de olhos azuis me acompanham, preocupados e admirados, em cada segundo. A clava me atinge, estou sob os troncos, folhas e pedras.

-- NALA!!

-- Acalme-se, Hyoga. – aconselha nosso líder.

Sim, Hyoga, acalme-se. Não me ajude, pois está dando tudo certo, não se preocupe comigo. Agora só tenho que agüentar, só tenho de conseguir me erguer rapidamente no momento certo. Ouço seus passos pesados, ele retira o tronco que estava sobre mim, meu corpo dói, mas não haveria de ceder. Ponho-me sobre os joelhos, olhando para ele, com o rosto arranhado e sujo. Ele ergue a clava, sério.

-- Hum... Você agüenta bem, pequena, mas não se preocupe, acabarei com isso o mais rápido possível.

Ele solta a clava. Só mais um pouco... Só mais... AGORA!

-- AGULHA ESCARLATE!!

-- Que?!

Quando o surpreendo já estou do outro lado, a "Agulha Escarlate" cintila em meu indicador, enquanto todos os que me acompanham paralisam-se pela surpresa, sem poder piscar, até Shaka parece desestabilizado: "A técnica de Milo?". Quase tão rápido quanto você, meu irmão, eu ainda chego lá...

O gigante vira para mim, sentindo uma dor tão profunda que até ele, uma verdadeira fortaleza, cai de joelhos, sem entender o que eu lhe fizera. Afinal, era um furo tão pequeno...

-- Esta é a "Agulha Escarlate", a técnica que herdei de meu irmão antes dele morrer, Milo, Cavaleiro dourado da constelação de Escorpião. O que está sentindo é o veneno do escorpião agindo diretamente no seu sistema nervoso.

-- E... Escorpião...?!

-- Sim. Te lembra alguma coisa, Órion? O gigantesco escorpião que Apollo pôs em seu encalço e que também foi transformado em constelação. Era o único ser que você temia, não é mesmo?

Shaka termina a explicação, em meio aos que o seguiam:

-- Mesmo entre as constelações, Órion é eternamente caçado pelo escorpião. Zeus fez com que ficassem de lados opostos do céu, de modo à nunca serem vistos juntos. Dessa forma eles jamais se encontrariam.

-- Ora, sua...

-- Parece que Órion e o Escorpião finalmente se encontraram, né? Acho melhor você parar, ou terei de usar os outros quatorze golpes.

-- Pequena maldita... CALE-SE!!

Avança novamente, minha velocidade é ainda maior, consigo desferir cinco golpes. O caçador sofre ainda mais.

-- Como pode ser tão rápida? Aaaaaaaagh...!

-- Isso não é nada. Milo golpeava os quatorze pontos de uma só vez, se quisesse...

O inimigo não se dá por vencido. Sua velocidade cai ainda mais, e suas forças faltam, mas ele volta a erguer a clava. Mesmo com o rosto contorcido pela dor, mesmo com todos os nervos de seu corpo comprometidos pelo veneno, mesmo com o sangue fluindo abundantemente, ele volta a erguer a clava. Que coragem... Que dedicação... Ele tinha seus ideais, seu amor por sua Deusa, era admirável... Mas nossa liberdade, a liberdade de todas as pessoas da Terra, estava em jogo.

-- Você... Foi o adversário mais digno que já tive de enfrentar desde meu irmão.

-- Você também foi minha melhor adversária, pequena... Então... Vamos acabar com essa luta com o melhor estilo possível... Certo?

-- Sim... – respondi com um sorriso, baixando os olhos por um momento.

-- Por Ártemis!!

-- Por liberdade... Esteja comigo, Milo. AGULHA ESCARLATE... ANTARES!!

A floresta brilha no intenso rubro da "Antares", que traspassa num único feixe o ponto decisivo de seu corpo. O gigante ainda está de pé, mas ainda mantenho-me de costas, minha forma de respeitá-lo era não me virar para vê-lo cair. Ponho-me ereta, baixando a guarda.

-- Foi... Uma boa luta, Amazona... Obrigado.

Sorrio. Seria um bom amigo, não fosse a guerra. Ele desaba, o chão treme sob meus pés.

-- Descanse em paz, valente caçador...

Não olho para trás, nem por um segundo, e sigo o caminho calmamente. Os outros se refazem de suas expressões surpreendidas, seguindo também o caminho. Hyoga se põe ao meu lado, mas não me olha.

-- Você me assustou...

-- Ora... – disse sorrindo – Você se preocupa demais.

Desviou mais o olhar, e continuou ao meu lado por todo o caminho.

--

_Nala: Nossa... Essa briga foi barra..._

_Hyoga: Só "barra"? Vc quase me mata do coração..._

_Nala: Vou dizer de novu... Vc se preocupa demais._

_Hyoga: ..._

_Shun: Ah... Mas acabou td bem, né, gente?_

_Sorento: E foi uma ótima luta..._

_Nala: Hehehehe. Nada como as técnica de meu irmão... P_

_Ikki: Até o Shaka ficou surpreso... :D_

_Shaka: Isso é intriga da oposição... u.u_

_Nala: Hahahahhaha XD Bom, gente... Até a próxima postagem )_


	8. Chapter 8

**Os servos de Zeus:**

Estamos à frente de uma caverna, o quão profunda ela seria, não sabíamos. Alguns seres estranhos guardavam a entrada, torsos de homens, corpos de cavalos, olhares bravios, mal humorados, aparentavam uma grande força bruta.

-- Centauros... – diz Shaka, mais para si.

-- Era só o que faltava. – ironiza Ikki.

-- Não tem como evitá-los? – pergunto.

-- Se preferir escalar... – diz Aquiles – Mas é bom lembrar que não está mais no plano dos homens. O pico some nas nuvens, e você nunca o alcançará.

-- Como é que a gente via os templos, então?

-- Que parte do "não está mais no plano dos homens" você não entendeu?

-- Você é sempre "delicado" assim? – disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorrindo, numa expressão irônica.

-- Só com quem fala demais.

-- Mal educado como sempre, Aquiles? – profere uma voz desconhecida, às nossas costas.

-- Mais uma pra me encher...

-- Bom dia, Íris! – cumprimenta Pátroclo amigavelmente.

-- Boa tarde, né, mocinho... O sol já começa a baixar.

-- Putz! – torna Ikki – Tamo perdendo tempo demais nessa joça.

-- E a senhorita, quem seria? – pergunta Shiryu, educado como sempre.

Fênix faz um olhar extremamente irônico para o amigo, cruza os braços, arqueia uma sobrancelha, sorri e o alfineta.

-- Ta interessado, é?

Ao que o dragão responde, com um olhar entediado e inexpressivo.

-- Do que você está falando...?

-- Ikki, você está pior do que o normal hoje... – censura o irmão.

A moça não consegue se conter, e acaba rindo com o resto do grupo, até Aquiles deixa de lado a cara emburrada por um instante, e Shaka deixa escapar um discreto sorriso. Outros dois desconhecidos aparecem, jovens, belos e imponentes. Íris aproveita para apresentar a todos. Ela era mensageira dos Deuses, especialmente de Zeus, bela, sorridente, os cabelos longos e lisos eram de um rosa muito vivo e os olhos tinham a mesma cor, adorava os humanos e nos tratava com grande simpatia. Os dois rapazes, altos, de cabelos negros e revoltados e olhos verdes como safiras, muito parecidos, porém não idênticos, eram os gêmeos Castor e Pólux, que deram nome à constelação e ao terceiro signo do zodíaco. Eram todos nossos aliados, servos de Zeus.

-- Depois da caverna há um desfiladeiro – explica Castor – e depois o caminho se divide. A partir daí, as coisas se complicarão para vocês.

-- Poupem forças por enquanto – diz Pólux – nós cuidaremos destes sentinelas.

-- Vocês têm certeza? – pergunta Shun, preocupado.

-- Não se preocupe... Nós dois temos uma dívida muito grande com vocês, Cavaleiros.

-- Dívida?

-- Quem conhece a lenda de Castor e Pólux sabe que tínhamos de passar metade de nossas existências no Submundo... Mas com a queda de Hades pelos Cavaleiros de Atena todas as vezes que ele tentava reencarnar, nossas almas puderam ficar livres, e vivemos sempre ao lado de Zeus, como seus servos.

-- Bom... – interfere Íris – Histórias à parte meninos, vamos acabar logo com esses grandalhões...

Invadimos a área à frente da caverna, os centauros avançam com grande instinto assassino. Os servos de Zeus se colocam de frente com os inimigos, seis entes mitológicos de pura brutalidade e pouca inteligência. Íris era veloz, podia confundi-los, atingi-los e vencê-los assim. Castor era um grande domador de cavalos, sabia bem como restringir seus movimentos. E Pólux, um grande guerreiro, não teria dificuldades em enfrentar brutamontes de muito músculo e pouco cérebro.

-- Vão, vocês! – mandou Íris – Ganhem tempo!

Corremos caverna adentro, deixando os Centauros a encargo dos três, que logo venceram o combate e voltaram para junto de Zeus.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Das profundezas do labirinto:**

As paredes de pedra eram frias e úmidas, o lugar era escuro, o som de nossos passos ressoavam nas rochas molhadas e na água empoçada. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentíamos uma tenebrosa ausência de qualquer alma no lugar, tínhamos a impressão de estarmos sendo observados a cada passo. Não proferíamos uma só palavra, as paredes pareciam estreitar-se mais e mais, ou talvez fossem nossos corações que se apertavam com a angustiante expectativa.

Atravessamos algumas bifurcações, os servos de Atena conheciam bem o caminho através da montanha transformada em labirinto. Logo chegávamos ao centro da caverna, onde se abria um amplo salão entre as rochas. O teto era muito alto e a luz vinha das inúmeras tochas acesas nas laterais. No centro, algo que parecia uma imensa estátua jazia sentado, com as pernas cruzadas, uma pesada armadura clássica grega, corpo humanóide e uma cabeçorra bovina adornada com dois enormes e fortes chifres.

Estranhamente, um cosmo ameaçador começa a emanar dele. Seus olhos se abrem, prateados e furiosos, as pernas se descruzam e os pés apóiam pesados ao chão, fazendo-o tremer, e ele ergue o corpo que certamente ultrapassava os três metros. Tomo posição de combate, mas o braço de Hyoga cruza a minha frente, seus olhos azuis cintilavam na escuridão, sérios e determinados.

-- É a minha vez.

Manda que todos guardem distância do monstro, e coloca-se à sua frente. Era bastante rápido para seu tamanho, e manejava ágil e habilmente um par de tiras de couro que arrancavam lascas de pedras do tamanho de cães do chão. Hyoga apenas se esquivava delas, saltava e girava no ar, pousando com grande leveza, não importando à que altura estivesse. Aos seus movimentos, o brilho da armadura de Cisne refletia-se na umidade das paredes, e mesmo quando tentava acertá-lo de surpresa com sua cauda, perdia para mais uma das rápidas acrobacias do Cavaleiro.

Acompanhava cada um de seus movimentos, sem piscar, meu coração acelerava e meus olhos cintilavam de admiração. Com as mãos semi fechadas ao busto e as faces coradas, não pude conter um sorriso maravilhado, enquanto sua imagem e seus movimentos, com os fios dourados de seus cabelos dançando sobre as asas de sua Kamei, refletiam-se em minhas pupilas. "Incrível...".

Mas foi quando se apoiou na parede da caverna que o monstro mostrou a carta que tinha sob a manga: De seus olhos, que brilharam vermelhos por um rápido instante, são lançados feixes de raios que atingem Hyoga e a parede ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o cair e ser soterrado por uma pilha de pedras.

-- HYOGA!! – tento correr até ele, mas Shun segura meu pulso.

-- Calma, Nala... Ele acreditou em você, e você em mim... Acho que ele gostaria que você acreditasse nele também.

Permaneci ali, mas meu olhar continuava voltado para as pedras, preenchido de preocupação, vendo o inimigo se aproximar de onde ele estava e erguer o enorme pé para terminar de esmagá-lo.

-- HYOGA, SAIA DAÍ!! – gritei, ainda que preparasse minhas garras para ir para cima do monstro.

Um brilho, alvo como a neve, explodiu a pilha de pedras, e de lá saltou o Cisne. Desviando da sola gigantesca, apoiou-se no ombro do inimigo, deu um giro no ar e caiu do lado oposto, ofegante. Eu estava branca e gelada, ao lado de Shun, e soltei um suspiro aliviado, quase caindo das próprias pernas.

O inimigo se vira para Hyoga, seus olhos brilham novamente, mas os raios não o atingem mais, o rapaz avança. Chegando de joelhos abaixo dele, abre os braços, tocando com as palmas das mãos suas pernas. Seu cosmo se eleva, e a temperatura cai absurdamente, os membros inferiores estão completamente congelados, e o Cavaleiro aproveita o momento que possui antes que o gelo seja quebrado pela força do adversário, saltando com um golpe de mão que atinge em cheio o queixo.

O gelo se parte, o monstro dá alguns passos para trás, e Hyoga aproveita a distância perfeita, elevando ainda mais o seu cosmo, baixando ainda mais a temperatura, os cristais de gelo dançam, brilham à sua volta, numa imagem ainda mais perfeita que a de alguns minutos atrás. O "Pó de Diamante" é decisivo, o inimigo cai, coberto pela crosta de gelo.

-- Ufa... Não pensava que um Minotauro pudesse ser tão grande... – diz, sentando-se e limpando o suor da testa.

Corro até ele, ajoelhando-me à sua frente, e apóio as mãos ao chão.

-- Hyoga... Você está bem?

-- Estou – diz sorrindo – Pronto pra outra...

Agarro-me aos seus cabelos, já que não tinha colarinho, fazendo jeito de brava e elevando a voz, quando, na verdade, estava era cheia de preocupação.

-- Você é louco? Quase me mata do coração!

-- Ora – disse com olhar irônico, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso – Você se preocupa demais...

Dei-lhe as costas, cruzando os braços, emburrada como uma criança mimada, enquanto ele bagunçava envergonhado os cabelos rebeldes. Aqueles que nos acompanhavam observavam divertidos a cena e Aquiles, finalmente expressando um pouco de sociabilidade, resolve dar uma dolorida alfinetada.

-- Hei, vocês dois – diz com olhar irônico – Essa não é uma boa hora pra se discutir a relação...

Nossos olhos se arregalam de espanto, ninguém nunca fizera comentário algum diretamente para nós. Ainda sentados, encaramos um ao outro, com as faces vermelhas como nunca, e fugimos com os olhos para o outro lado, para o chão, completamente sem palavras.

-- Levantem-se daí e vamos embora...

-- Esse cara é louco... – diz Shun espantado, e Ikki sorri ao seu lado.

-- É... Gostei dele...

-- Droga – pragueja Shiryu – Agora que o Hyoga não toma coragem.

-- Quem sabe... – torna Sorento, com um calmo sorriso e girando a flauta nos dedos – Pode ser que um baque ajude...

Mais à frente Pátroclo acompanha Aquiles, um tanto assustado com a atitude do herói.

-- Poxa, Aquiles, acho que você exagerou um pouco... Os coitados quase morreram de vergonha...

-- Ah... Que nada. Se gosta, gosta, abre o jogo de uma vez. – e volta sorrindo para o rapaz ao seu lado – Não foi o que eu fiz?

Pátroclo também sorri, um tanto satisfeito com o motivo.

-- É... Pode ser.

--

_Nala: Nha!! Hyoga, vc é doido?? ._

_Hyoga: Q foi q eu fiz?? O.o_

_Nala: Como "q foi q eu fiz?" Vc quase me mata do coração!!_

_Hyoga: Então estamos quites. :P_

_Nala: Não tem graça! ÇÇ_

_Hyoga: Hahahaha. Calma... Tb num é p/ tanto..._

_Nala: Vc é mau... ÇÇ_

_Hyoga: Num sô naum... Eu só num tinha escolha... u.u_

_Nala: Hum..._

_Hyoga: Er... Foi mal..._

_Shun: Esses dois num tem conserto mesmo... :P_

_Aquiles: Eu já disse... Parem c/ esse platonismo de uma vez._

_Pátroclo: Aquiles..._

_Aquiles: Q foi?_

_Shun: Acho melhor dar uma pausa por hj... Os dois já tão c/ cor de cerejas :P Até a próxima postagem, pessoal!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Enigma milenar:**

Finalmente saíamos da caverna, e nossos olhos puderam vislumbrar novamente o céu e a luz levemente dourada. Estava quente ali fora, dos dois lados ainda seguiam paredes rochosas, mas estas eram secas e avermelhadas. Estávamos no desfiladeiro do qual Castor nos falara.

Hyoga seguia pouco à frente, sem conseguir olhar para mim. Podia ver seu rosto, e perceber que ainda estava envergonhado, com os olhos baixos. Mas, por algum motivo, parecia triste, e isso me angustiava um pouco. O alcancei, segurando sua mão, com o rosto baixo e vermelho. Ele me olhou, um pouco confuso, mas deu um discreto sorriso, e aceitou meu gesto.

Alguns minutos se passaram na caminhada. Estava tudo calmo, até um redemoinho de penas de pavão cruzar-se ante nosso caminho. Ao que parece, Hera tem um modo bastante especial de chamar a atenção para si, mesmo que por meio de seus servos.

Um par de asas da águia abrem-se à nossa frente, brilhantes, espalhando suas penas abundantes ao vento, mostrando o majestoso corpo de um leão, com o pelo sedoso, sobre o qual se sustentava a cabeça de uma mulher, com curtos e negros cabelos lisos, os olhos se abrem calmamente, alaranjados, profundos e brilhantes, de pupilas contraídas como as de um felino.

-- Respondam ao enigma da Esfinge... Ou sejam por ela enforcados. Quem será o primeiro a me desafiar?

Shiryu dá um passo à frente.

-- Meus amigos já lutaram contra os que vieram antes. Eu a desafio, e se não for capaz de decifrar seu enigma, terei de lutar com todas as forças.

-- Hum... – debochou ela – Existiu apenas um homem, desde o início do universo, capaz de responder à minha pergunta, e ele não passava de um coitado que terminou a vida cego e sem ninguém ao lado.

-- Cada um é um. Não sou este homem, meu destino sou eu quem traço, e o meu fim eu verei quando chegar a hora. Faça a pergunta.

-- Muito bem... Responda se puder: Qual é o animal que possui quatro pernas pela manhã, duas pela metade do dia e três pela noite?

Shiryu parou, e concentrado pensou, vasculhou as memórias de todas as histórias contadas pelo mestre, imaginou a situação mais lógica possível.

-- Não se perca em pensamentos, jovem Cavaleiro, ou darei seu tempo por acabado.

Pensou mais um pouco, esforçando-se ao máximo, até que finalmente ergueu o rosto, confiante, e respondeu:

-- É o homem!

-- O que?! – espantou-se a Esfinge.

-- A manhã é quando ele ainda engatinha; pela metade do dia, é adulto e se sustenta sobre as duas pernas; a noite simboliza a velhice, quando se apóia à bengala. Assim respondeu Édipo, na peça de Sófocles. Meu mestre também me contava algumas histórias da Grécia.

Eu e Hyoga nos entreolhamos, nosso mestre, Camus, também lia muito, e nos lembrávamos deste livro. Exclamamos em uníssono, sorrindo:

-- Na mosca!

-- Maldito seja... Vou acabar com você e seus amiguinhos!

-- Péra lá! – torna Ikki – Ele decifrou a porcaria do enigma, você tem mais é que ficar na sua.

-- Cale-se, idiota! Eu disse que se não decifrassem seriam enforcados, mas tem outras formas de matar vocês.

-- Ela não tinha se matado quando Édipo respondeu a pergunta? – estranha Hyoga.

-- Isso é idéia desse tal de Sófocles... Eu não sou burra. Só deixei ele passar porque ele tinha seu destino fatídico para cumprir. Mas hoje é diferente.

Ao elevar seu cosmo, as penas de suas asas giram em torno de seu corpo, brilhando como se fossem prateadas, os olhos brilham, as garras crescem, também brilhando como prata. Shiryu se prepara para a batalha, os longos cabelos negros dançam, pouco elevados, com seu cosmo esverdeado. A Esfinge avança, rápida e certeira com suas garras, mas as esquivas do Cavaleiro são eficientes. O chão, no lugar onde ele estava a milésimos de segundo, leva as profundas marcas de garras afiadas como espadas de perfeito corte.

Com o cosmo elevado, Shiryu ataca rapidamente, mas cada um de seus golpes de artes marciais eram repelidos pelos movimentos de suas asas, e os contra ataques com as garras eram barrados por defesas de quem conhece bem a arte de combates corpo a corpo. Afastam-se, uma energia prateada brilha em torno da inimiga, que faz dançarem uma vez mais as penas ao seu redor. Ela as lança contra o Cavaleiro, que é obrigado a defender-se com o escudo, mas ainda é arrastado para trás. No chão ficam os vincos fundos feitos por seus pés.

O ser alado respira profundamente, uma poderosa energia concentra-se em sua garganta, solta um ensurdecedor rugido, que se torna mais agudo ao final, atordoando a todos que estão próximos a ela. Caímos de joelhos, apertando as mãos contra os ouvidos, em vão, o cérebro parecia estar a ponto de explodir. Ajoelhada ao chão, solto um grito desesperado, sentindo todo o corpo fraquejar. Shiryu se mantém de pé, com todas as forças, mas também está atordoado pelo grito.

Prepara-se para atacar novamente, mas sua atenção é desviada por um instante. Perturbada que estava, ao abrir novamente os olhos minhas pupilas contraem-se verticalmente como as dela. Olhava diretamente para o campo de batalha, e ao atentar para meus olhos, a Esfinge parece se perturbar.

-- Impossível... Essa menina! Esses olhos!

Não tivemos tempo de pensar, ainda atordoados, agora confusos, não a vimos avançar rapidamente para mim, e tomar meu pescoço em suas garras.

-- Preciso levá-la à senhora Hera.

-- Do... Que está falando...? – pergunto, tentando respirar.

-- "EXCALIBUR!!"

O braço que me segurava é cortado, Shiryu explodira seu cosmo, e a fitava seriamente, ainda com o braço elevado.

-- Seu adversário sou eu! Não fará nada contra ninguém enquanto eu estiver de pé.

-- Maldito! Morra!!

O cosmo que avança contra o Cavaleiro é ameaçador, rápido como um raio, poderoso. Mas ele não se aflige, mantém estável sua energia, gira os braços em torno de si mesmo, desenhando o caminho do dragão.

-- "CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

Ela não consegue chegar ao seu alvo, seu corpo é elevado aos ares, num grito de desespero e incredulidade. Não sobrevivera, com certeza, mas antes que seu corpo venha ao chão, as penas de pavão a envolvem novamente, e ela desaparece em pleno ar.

Shaka aproxima-se de mim, com expressão de indagação.

-- Nem me pergunte, Shaka, não faço idéia do que ela viu em mim...

-- Mas afinal, o que há com seus olhos? – pergunta Sorento.

-- Suas pupilas se contraem como as de um felino, em certas situações. – explica Hyoga, o único que sabia de tal fato.

-- Mas o que isso tem a ver? – pergunto, ainda sem entender.

-- Isso eu não sei... – responde, mas no fundo tinha suas suspeitas.

--

_Nala: Nha!! Q doida!! O q as pessoas têm contra meus olhos??_

_Hyoga: Hum..._

_Nala: Q foi...?_

_Hyoga (olhar sério): Nada..._

_Nala: Como nada? Vc tá c/ essa cara de perdido..._

_Hyoga: Não é nada..._

_Nala: Vc sabe de alguma coisa?_

_Hyoga: Eu ñ! Pq saberia?_

_Nala: Pq vc tá c/ jeito de q sabe!_

_Shun: Vc sabe?? O q tá acontecendo, Hyoga, fala!_

_Hyoga: Eu ñ sei de nada! (sai emburrado)._

_Shiryu: Mas afinal, o q deu nele?_

_Ikki: Vai saber..._

_Shun: Ele anda muito estranho..._

_Shaka: Ora... Deixem o rapaz c/ seus pensamentos._

_Odisseu: Mas eu concordo... Ele parece saber alguma coisa..._

_Pátroclo: Ele parece chateado... Será q vai ficar bem?_

_Aquiles (estreita o olhar): Vc ñ precisa se preocupar c/ ele, Pátroclo. Cada um c/ seus problemas._

_Pátroclo: Eu só..._

_Aquiles (emburrado): Hum. (e sai)_

_Pátroclo (indo atrás dele): Peraí... Aquiles!_

_Ikki: Xiii... Tá todo mundo c/ esquisitisse, hj? O.o_

_Shun: Bom... Vamos pro próximo capítulo... E esperemos q o clima melhore..._


	11. Chapter 11

**O Pedido de Atena:**

No topo do Olimpo ergue-se o maior e mais suntuoso dos templos. Do mais puro mármore branco, inteiramente trabalhado em ouro de diferentes tonalidades numa perfeição divina. Os salões eram amplos, o chão era inteiro de mosaico com pedras preciosas, os raios e estrelas se esculpiam e representavam em diferentes pontos.

Num dos quartos, numa cama alta e espaçosa como a de reis, sob o véu fino e branco de seda que caía pelas laterais, estava deitada nos lençóis de nobre linho e travesseiros das mais macias plumas. Desperta docemente, sem ainda se dar conta de onde está, e logo se levanta, admirando o belo cômodo à sua volta. Um homem entra, longa e alva toga grega, da mais pura seda, segura no quadril por um cinturão e num dos ombros por um broche, ambos ricamente trabalhados em ouro. Nos pés, uma sandália grega típica de nobres e os cabelos caíam-lhe dourados e lisos, macios e volumosos pelos ombros, tinha os mesmos olhos azuis da jovem Saori. Era alto, imponente e forte, de uma beleza estonteante, e trazia um sorriso amável para a garota que acaba de acordar.

-- Atena... Como se sente?

-- Hum... Oh! Você é...

-- Já se esqueceu do rosto de seu pai? – diz com o sorriso imutável.

-- Meu pai... Zeus...!

-- Venha. Quer observar ao meu lado os seus protegidos?

Estava ainda confusa, sem conseguir ligar os acontecimentos.

-- Espere. O que está acontecendo? Como viemos para cá?

Cruzaram o templo até o terraço, de onde podiam ver tudo, e lá Zeus explicou-lhe com detalhes sobre esta nova batalha:

-- Apollo uniu os Deuses contra a humanidade e, com eles, seus servos. Ares e Éris talvez tenham planos futuros, pois não estão aqui, embora seus servos tenham lutado. Dentre os outros apenas nós, Eros, Ânteros e Psyque são pelos humanos. Foram os Deuses que selaram as almas dos seus Cavaleiros de ouro, mais precisamente Efesto, Dioniso e Hera, dando apoio a Apollo e Ártemis. Veja... Eu consegui libertar aquele que é mais próximo a nós para guiá-los, e Poseidon, achando que a idéia de Apollo vai longe demais, enviou seu Marina sobrevivente para se aliar aos seus jovens defensores. Eu a trouxe para cá, Atena, e também Shaka de virgem e seus Cavaleiros, mas estes não tive como trazer para mais perto do que o pé do Olimpo. Afinal, são muitos, e temos muitos Deuses contra nós.

-- Mas... Contra os Deuses... Eles precisarão de nossa ajuda!

-- Não! Seus servos os estão ajudando, assim como os meus, mas quando tiverem de enfrentar Deuses, será apenas por conta deles.

-- Mas isso é loucura!

-- Você não confia em seus Cavaleiros?

-- Sim, mas...

-- Escute, Atena, o grande desejo do homem moderno é a liberdade. Inclusive a de escolher se quer ou não seguir um Deus, e qual Deus ele acha digno de ser seguido. E eles merecem isso, pois nada mais é que o livre arbítrio. Mas para que possam ter uma escolha dessas, eles devem provar sua independência para conosco, eles têm que provar que são capazes de nos vencer, de serem Deuses em seus corações. É por isso que, quando os últimos servos forem derrubados e os Deuses entrarem em ação, serão os guerreiros humanos desta era que deverão combater.

-- E o que acontecerá com as almas dos Cavaleiros de ouro?

-- Elas foram seladas pelos Deuses. Se estes forem vencidos, suas almas estarão livres.

-- E também... Esses Cavaleiros morreram por conta de uma Guerra Santa, uma batalha contra um Deus, Hades. Se os Deuses forem vencidos pelos Cavaleiros de bronze, não seria justo então que tivessem uma segunda chance nesta vida, para viverem como pessoas normais?

-- Você conhece esses rapazes... Por mais que tentem viver como pessoas normais, você sabe que vão querer continuar servindo-a como seus Cavaleiros.

-- Bem... Acho que isso estará à escolha deles. Mas ainda acredito que eles mereçam essa chance.

-- Que assim seja, então. Será minha recompensa aos Cavaleiros por mostrarem serem capazes de chegar ao nosso nível. Até porque... Estes não são os Cavaleiros de ouro que um dia venceram os Titãs?

-- Sim... São eles.

-- Só falta esses jovens que estão a cruzar o Olimpo provarem sua capacidade, então, e eu trarei de volta todos os seus guerreiros que morreram no submundo...

Saori sorri, satisfeita, com a mão de Zeus sobre sua cabeça como se fosse a de uma criança. O Deus supremo do Olimpo confiara o poder sobre a Terra e sua segurança nas mãos da jovem, e era incapaz de negar os desejos de sua filha mais querida. Agora, não dependia de nós apenas a liberdade de todos os humanos, mas também a liberdade das almas daqueles que nos serviram de exemplo desde que conhecemos o Santuário. Dependia de nós a liberdade de nossos aliados, de nossos mestres, de meu irmão...

--

_Nala: Nuss!! E a gente nem tava sabendo disso tudo enquanto tava lutando..._

_Hyoga: Os Cavs de ouro..._

_Shiryu: Vão voltar...?_

_Nala, Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun: ÇÇ_

_Ikki: Xiiii... Lá vem a choradeira..._

_Pátroclo: Oras... Eles só estão felizes... :)_

_Odisseu: Sim... Atena é muito boa. Por isso ela quer q seus cavs possam ser felizes. u.u_

_Aquiles: E´pra isso precisa dessa choradeira?!_

_Odisseu: Opa... Quem foi q se desmanchou no dia em q Atena rescussitou o Pátroclo?_

_Aquiles (vermelho como fogo): CALA A BOCA ODISSEU!!_

_Nala: Hiahiahiahiahia Q fofo!! :P_

_Aquiles (olhar em chamas)_

_Nala: Opa... :P Dexa eu me mandar rapidinhu. Até a próxima postagem, gente!! XD_


	12. Chapter 12

_Nala: Oi gente!! Demorei p/ postar dessa vez, né? Desculpa!! Eu nem vi a cara do pc essa semana, tava c/ provas e trabalhos :P_

_Sorento: É... Mas agora vc vai ter q recompensar a espera do pessoal. u.u_

_Nala: Tem razão... Então, hj postarei quatro capítulos ao invés de um, certo? E vcs verão o fim da primeira fase da Saga do Olimpo. Q tal? _

_Hyoga: É... Acho q já está de bom tamanho. Assim vc mantém o suspense da segunda fase :P_

_Sorento: Vcs são maus... -.-_

_Nala: Hahahaha. Pode crer q somos :P Bom... Boa leitura, pessoal!! _

**Na encruzilhada:**

Chagávamos ao lugar onde deveríamos nos separar, dois caminhos se seguiam pela frente. O desfiladeiro terminava, dando lugar a uma cena desértica, o sol escaldante sobre nossas cabeças era quente até para mim, nascida num país tropical, Hyoga enxugava o suor que lhe escorria da testa. Três cosmos de fogo brilham à nossa frente, três homens de porte nobre aparecem diante de nossos olhos, munidos de armaduras um tanto diferentes das gregas, espadas e escudos. Seus olhares são sérios. Um deles aparenta maior poder, e é o primeiro a nos falar.

-- Então, nos encontramos novamente, gregos...

-- Os nobres de Tróia... – diz Odisseu – Sempre fiéis a Apollo.

-- Seria este o dia de lutarmos mais uma vez?

-- Vocês abririam o caminho para nós? – pergunta Pátroclo, pela primeira vez em tom sério.

-- É óbvio que não – responde o de trás, com cabelos grisalhos.

-- Então também é óbvio que lutaremos! – acrescenta Odisseu.

Aquiles torna o olhar para o que falara há pouco.

-- Príamo, você não lutou daquela vez, por que agora resolveu?

-- Na guerra de Tróia eu era velho e fraco, agora, fui agraciado pelo poder de Apollo, e posso lutar com todas as forças.

-- Que assim seja... Vocês, Cavaleiros, não interfiram, essa é nossa luta!

Pela expressão de Aquiles, não me atreveria a entrar na briga, ou ele me fuzilaria apenas com os olhos. Afinal, se queriam reviver as batalhas da antiguidade, tinham direito para tal.

Eles avançam, Aquiles contra Heitor, Pátroclo contra Páris, Odisseu contra Príamo. As espadas cantam, refletindo os raios do sol do meio da tarde, os movimentos são rápidos e incrivelmente belos. Espada contra escudo, espada contra espada, a técnica dos seis era incrivelmente apurada, mas a de Aquiles e Heitor superava qualquer imaginação. Giravam no ar, saltavam, sem conseguir atingir um ao outro, e o tilintar parecia música em meio ao combate, e não podíamos saber quem teria mais chances de vitória.

Por um instante, os dois fazem força um contra o outro, e se afastam. Odisseu já derrubara Príamo, sem que seus filhos pudessem fazer nada, e Pátroclo parece levar vantagens contra Páris. O irmão mais novo está prestes a ser atingido pelo jovem e rápido grego, quando uma adaga é lançada das mãos amedrontadas de Heitor, atingindo o peito do rapaz.

-- Pátroclo!! – grita Aquiles, preocupando-se pela primeira vez.

O garoto ainda se mantém de pé, corajosamente lutando contra a dor do ferimento certeiro, e ainda avança contra o inimigo, acertando o golpe e vencendo. Cai logo em seguida, batendo as costas contra a terra seca. Odisseu corre para perto dele, corremos para próximo também. O homem olha com pesar para o amigo que acabara de ver a cena.

-- Aquiles... Agora nada mais poderá pará-lo. Heitor é mesmo um idiota, cometeu duas vezes o mesmo erro.

Aquiles está furioso, seus olhos pegam fogo, mas parecem cheios d'água. Parecia impossível que ele pudesse chorar, mas por Pátroclo tudo era diferente. Avança com a espada numa velocidade ainda maior, o tilintar é mais intenso, chega muito próximo a Heitor, afastando-o violentamente com um golpe de perna. Lança o escudo pesadamente sobre seu rosto, atrapalhando sua concentração, e ergue a espada com força, arrancando a do Troiano de suas mãos. O jovem cambaleia para trás, e com os olhos cheios de pura raiva, Aquiles levanta a lâmina acima de sua cabeça, baixando-a numa velocidade quase impossível sobre o pescoço do inimigo.

O sangue jorra pelo chão. Com o estômago gelado, escondo o rosto no busto de Hyoga para não ver a cena brutal, ele apóia a mão ao meu ombro, como numa proteção. Até Shaka se espanta com a agressividade do rapaz, ninguém é capaz de piscar, nem Ikki esperava tamanha brutalidade. Não havia palavras que pudessem sair de nossas gargantas.

Aquiles se vira para nós, abaixando a cabeça como nunca esperávamos vê-lo fazer, o rosto está completamente banhado em lágrimas. Solta a espada e ajoelha-se ao lado de Pátroclo, tomando-o em seus braços.

-- Maldito, Heitor! Quantas vezes pretende fazer isso comigo?

Puxa a adaga do peito do rapaz e pressiona o ferimento, vendo que o garoto abre os olhos. Ainda estava vivo.

-- Pátroclo... Por favor, agüente. Não vá morrer pelas mãos desse maldito troiano nesta vida também!

-- Aquiles... Não me deixa sozinho...

-- Não seja tolo! Eu nunca o faria. Eu estou com você, sempre.

Pátroclo sorri, Ikki, por sua vez, está a torcer o nariz, com expressão de quem não quer entender o que está acontecendo. Olho para a cena, caminho até os rapazes, ajoelhando-me diante deles, pedindo permissão para ajudar.

-- E o que é que você pode fazer?

-- Bem... Não muito, mas eu sei que a baixa temperatura ajuda a estancar o sangue. E se ele parar de sangrar, as chances serão melhores...  
-- Você faria isso? – pergunta, como se me implorasse que o fizesse, parecia o ser mais frágil e doce da Terra agora.

Ponho as mãos sobre o peito do rapaz. "Vai ficar bem frio." – aviso. A temperatura cai, ele reclama um pouco. As mãos de Aquiles não soltam a sua por nada, está completamente amedrontado. O sangue para de escoar, e o garoto já consegue sorrir com mais naturalidade.

-- Obrigado, Amazona...

O herói o toma nos braços, indo para o templo de Zeus, onde encontraria Atena. Olha com carinho para Pátroclo e depois se volta novamente para mim.

-- Nala de Tigre Dentes de Sabre... Nunca vou me esquecer disso.

Mais uma lágrima escapou-lhe dos olhos, mas esta não era mais de desespero e medo, era de pura felicidade e gratidão.

-- Menina, você não sabe o que acaba de fazer por este rapaz... – diz Odisseu, aproximando-se.

-- Fiz aquilo que podia fazer. – respondi.

-- Sim... Você salvou a vida da pessoa que ele mais ama neste mundo. E isso será digno de eterna gratidão.

-- As lágrimas de felicidade que caíram de seu rosto antes de partir estão acima de qualquer agradecimento.

Ele sorriu, também agradecido, e tomou o caminho para junto de Atena.

-- Creio que daqui vocês já devam seguir sozinhos. Ainda há servos, mas vocês se sairão bem, tenho certeza...

O sol ilumina o herói, que carrega seu jovem e belo amante, os cabelos voam ao vento, numa brisa repleta de um aconchegante brilho de esperança.

--

_Ikki: Qual é a desse final O.o_

_Nala: Ué... É um yaoi bem bonitinhu :)_

_Ikki: Eca!!_

_Shun: Oras, Ikki, deixa de preconceito..._

_Ikki: Q?? Vc é mesmo meu irmão??_

_Nala: Hihaiahihia!! Acho q ele se condói pq todo mundo diz q ele é yaoi :P_

_Ikki: MEU IRMÃO NAUM!!_

_Shun: EU NAUM!!_

_Shiryu: Hahahahaha. Q engraçado!!_

_Nala: Ah... Mas num tenho culpa se a própria história aceita os dois como amantes... Só estou fazendo juz aos relatos de profissionais... E num tem nada de mais se os dois se gostam u.u_

_Hyoga: É... Fazer o q... Cada louco c/ a sua mania..._

_Ikki: Eca -.-_

_Nala: Preconceituoso... ¬¬ Bom... Próximo Capítulo, gente. Ah!! E se alguém estiver a fim... Me diz q eu posso fazer um solo do Aquiles e Pátroclo _

_Ikki: ECA!!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hipnotizados pela tentação:**

Separamo-nos. Ikki, Shun e Shiryu tomam o caminho que, através da terra seca, semi-árida, os leva a um oásis. Para o outro lado me acompanham Hyoga, Shaka e Sorento, seguindo a trilha que se transforma em completo deserto.

Os três rapazes encontram a refrescante sombra das palmeiras, o vento finalmente se torna mais ameno e fresco, numerosas flores brotam da areia úmida aos pés das árvores, enchendo o lugar de cor e perfume inebriantes. Mais à frente ergue-se uma grande rocha, e de seu topo brota magicamente uma grande quantidade de água, que cai pesada e cristalina num lago brilhante. As pequenas ondas formadas se desfazem nas margens, onde o chão, protegido pela sombra, forra-se de todos os tipos conhecidos ou não de flores, de todas as cores, com as pétalas brilhando aos feixes de luz que conseguem driblar as folhas e chegar até elas.

Shun volta o olhar para onde estariam seus amigos, mas suas imagens simplesmente se desfazem na sua frente. Incrédulo, tenta chamar por eles, mas de nada adianta, até mesmo suas cosmo energias haviam desaparecido. Os outros dois estranhamente vivem a mesma situação, mas logo todos são levados pela luz e pela brisa, pelo canto dos pássaros, suas mentes entram em transe, e eles simplesmente se esquecem de onde estão, de seus amigos, de suas vidas, de si mesmos, mergulhando completamente num estranho sonho real.

Uma doce voz chama por Andrômeda, suas correntes não respondem, sua armadura desaparece, está apenas com leves roupas gregas.

-- Shun... Shun...

Os olhos vazios pelo poder de hipnotismo procuram por aquela que o chama. Sem que perceba, suas energias começam a abandonar o seu corpo, seu próprio espírito se enfraquece, seu cosmo começa a morrer.

Envolta por um vestido curto e macio como pétalas de flores, com um delicioso perfume à sua volta e grinaldas de flores sobre os cabelos verdes e lisos aproxima-se, fitando-o com seus olhos prateados. O coração dispara, as pernas bambeiam. "O que está acontecendo?" - pergunta a si mesmo, percebendo que, além dos sentimentos momentâneos, está perdendo gradativamente suas forças.

Cola os lábios nos do garoto, sua primeira expressão é de espanto, mas suas pálpebras logo relaxam, levadas pela sedução, e responde abraçando-a.

--

As chamas sobem do chão, mas nada consomem, e começa a tomar uma estonteante forma de mulher. Apenas um fino pano escarlate cobre-lhe o mais necessário. Os olhos e os cabelos são vermelhos como o fogo, brilhantes, e os fio ondulados voavam livres com o vento. Seu andar é belo e suave, dando a volta no cavaleiro de Fênix, dirigindo-lhe um olhar praticamente irresistível.

Não consegue tirar os olhos dela, seu corpo agora cobre-se apenas por uma toga, de um rubro pouco mais suave que os tecidos da garota. Abraça-o pelas costas, pousando as mãos sobre seu busto, com o olhar tentador.

-- Ikki... Estava procurando por você.

-- Qu... Quem é você? - perguntou, já quase sem forças para qualquer pensamento.

-- Beija-me, Ikki.

Não podia resistir, seu cosmo estava fraco como de uma criança e seu espírito, completamente controlado. Virou-se, com os olhos sem expressão, e a obedeceu, agarrando-se fervorosamente aos seus cabelos.

--

Às margens do lago ela sorri, estende-lhe a mão, olhos dourados, cabelos lisos e prateados, vestido branco, quase transparente. Caminha lentamente para perto dela, suas togas são da mesma cor, os longos e lisos cabelos negros dançam, os olhos já não tem mais vida.

A jovem deixa cair a roupa, mostrando o corpo escultural, o rapaz engole em seco, vendo-a mergulhar. Ela logo reaparece, quando ele está já à margem, puxando-o para baixo. Cai de joelhos, molhando a toga, a água escorre pelo belo corpo da mulher, e com o rosto vermelho como o fogo tenta esconder a transparência de sua roupa.

Nada fala, com uma das mãos entrelaça os longos fios negros entre seus dedos, com a outra segura o braço. Ele cede, enlaçando-a pela cintura, o pouco que se podia ver do dragão em suas costas, através dos cabelos, desaparece.

--

Olho para trás, preocupada.

-- Os cosmos de Shun, Shiryu e Ikki... Sumiram...

-- Será que estão bem? – indaga Hyoga.

Shaka sente as energias no ar, por um momento parece se preocupar, mas logo volta à aparente seriedade, nos chamando para que continuássemos.

-- Vamos, seus amigos sabem se cuidar. Além disso, não podemos voltar, nem deixar que o tempo passe.

Olhamos uma última vez para o caminho de volta, e voltamos a seguir o Cavaleiro de ouro.

--

Presos em seus próprios corpos, suas almas sofriam e se contorciam de dor, como se fossem sugadas, feitas em pedaços. As maravilhosas jovens se tornaram assustadoras, e incompreensivelmente idênticas, os braços se transformaram em asas de ave, com garras nas extremidades, e todo o corpo se parece com o de uma harpia, com um assustador rosto feminino. Os olhos eram esbranquiçados, os cabelos, negros, lisos e não muito longos, e os dentes eram numerosos e pontiagudos como os de um lagarto.

Sorriam malignamente, cheias de satisfação, e todo o cosmo de cada Cavaleiro fluía de seus corpos para os delas, estavam mesmo sendo sugados.

-- Mas que lindinhos os que pegamos esta vez... – satisfaz-se uma delas.

-- Sim. – concorda outra – E de grande poder. A combinação perfeita.

-- Dá até dó de devorá-los depois – conclui a terceira.

--

_Nala: Nha!! Quem são essas doidas?? O q elas vão afzer c/ nossos amigos?? HEI!! Eles são comprometidos!!_

_Shaka: Calma... Nós temos q continuar._

_Nala: Num quero saber! Eu quero cravar minhas garras nessas coisas feias!!_

_Shaka: Ah... Q grupo mais impulsivo..._

_Hyoga: Calma, Nala... Eles vão sair dessa... Espero..._

_Nala: Droga... Eu queria fazer alguma coisa!_

_Hyoga: Mas se eles num lutarem num vai ter graça... Os leitores querem ver todo mundo lutar. Vc ñ confia neles?_

_Nala: Confio... Fazer o q... Bom, agora a gente dexa todo mundo no suspense e só posta depois :P Até a próxima!!_


	14. Chapter 14

**O Amor sobre o desejo:**

Ilha de Andrômeda, o sol quase toca o horizonte, dando um tom rubro ao céu, a temperatura já é mais amena. Enquanto um grupo de aprendizes ainda treina sua supervisora, June, se afasta do local. Os que estavam fora do Santuário ainda não sabiam dos acontecimentos de lá, nenhum mensageiro conseguira sair para enviar notícias. Ela parece inquieta, sua intuição a deixara preocupada durante todo o dia.

-- Mestre June, a senhorita está bem?

-- Sim... Não se preocupem. Terminem o treino e vão descansar. Eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco.

Há seis anos esteve de pé, naquele mesmo lugar, implorando para que seu mestre parasse o teste, antes que aquele menino, que parecia tão frágil, se afogasse. Há seis anos vira seu cosmo brilhar de forma absurda, e fazê-lo capaz de quebrar as correntes que o prendiam, tornando-se um Cavaleiro. Há muito mais do que isso se apaixonara por aquele garotinho de coração tão nobre, que só desejava a felicidade de todos. Dali de onde estava podia ver a praia por onde caminhavam quando ele, com seu jeito gentil e doce, deu-lhe o primeiro beijo. Quando o veria novamente?  
Seu coração se comprime, gelando seu peito, e ela se assusta. O suor frio desce por suas têmporas, o olhar treme, cheio de medo.

-- Shun! Seu cosmo... Está se extinguindo... O que está acontecendo?

Nada sabia sobre a batalha, o que a assustava ainda mais. Ele saíra dizendo que precisava verificar as condições do Santuário. O que estaria errado? Com certeza era algo muito estranho, que ele não queria contar para não preocupá-la, ela sentia que algo ruim estava acontecendo. Com certeza, uma nova batalha acontecia, e ele estava lutando outra vez. Eleva seu cosmo, com uma intensidade que nunca experimentara antes. O desespero de sentir o cosmo do rapaz tão perto do desaparecimento completo criava dentro dela uma força descomunal. Com as mãos fortemente cerradas sobre o busto, atingiu o ápice da energia cósmica sem perceber, e um forte brilho subiu aos céus.

-- Shun... SHUN!!

--

As asas que envolviam Andrômeda estremecem, e os olhos do monstro se arregalam repentinamente.

-- O que...? Que energia maldita é esta? Está me irritando!

O espírito do menino luta e se contorce, sem forças para se soltar do feitiço. "O...Onde estou? O que... está acontecendo? Eu não... consigo... sair daqui...!" Aquela voz tão conhecida chega-lhe através de um cosmo poderoso – "SHUN!!" – Ele volta a si, lembra-se de tudo, seu cosmo abandona o corpo da Harpia, voltando para o seu, respondendo à alma do garoto, que explode, lançando-a longe de si.

Ele se levanta, ofegando. Seu olhar é sério, a armadura novamente cobre seu corpo, desfazendo completamente a ilusão.

-- Monstro... Como pôde brincar com meus sentimentos?

-- Não brinquei com seus sentimentos, mocinho... Mas com seus hormônios. – disse com um horripilante sorriso.

-- Cala a boca! "CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!!"

-- Que?! Que poder absurdo é es...

Não conseguiu concluir sua surpresa, simplesmente transformou-se em pó. Shun se apóia num dos joelhos, respirando fundo, com olhar triste.  
-- June... Você me salvou, como sempre... Obrigado, e me desculpe.

--

June se apóia com as mãos ao chão, de joelhos, ofegando e suando muito. Usara muito mais energia do que jamais imaginara. Seus discípulos correm até ela, preocupados após sentirem um cosmo tão poderoso e repentino.

-- Mestre June! O que aconteceu?! A senhorita está bem?

-- Está... Tudo bem... Agora está tudo bem...

--

"Meu coração está apertado... Quando me sinto assim, é sempre quando ele está perto da morte. Estou com medo... Ele disse que alguma coisa muito ruim estava acontecendo no Santuário, e foi embora, como sempre. E agora, meu coração está apertado outra vez..."

A água escorria abundante da cachoeira de Rozan, a lua já começava a subir, grande e amarela, iluminando a bela jovem que fervorosamente rezava por sua volta. As lágrimas silenciosas de medo brilhavam em seu delicado rosto, enquanto se lembrava de cenas do passado.

-- Shunrey!

-- Shiryu!! Você voltou! Você está bem! ... E... E o Mestre Ancião?

-- A batalha contra Hades foi dura...

-- Oh... Não...

-- Não chore, Shunrey... Um rosto tão lindo não pode ser manchado pela dor... Além disso, Mestre Ancião ficará triste se a vir assim.

Foi a primeira vez que tomara coragem de dizer tais palavras. Pensava no quanto queria vê-lo voltar, como das outras vezes, em como queria sentir o calor de seu abraço novamente, e o calor de seus lábios, como daquela vez...

"Shiryu... Por favor, Deus, proteja Shiryu..."

--

Sua alma começa a despertar, seu cosmo começa a voltar para seu dono verdadeiro, seus olhos fazem força para abrirem, a expansão repentina de sua energia afasta violentamente a inimiga. Ergue-se com um pouco de dificuldade, mas seu olhar está vivo como nunca.

-- Agora eu me lembro... E... Agora que... Eu consegui reagir...

-- Maldição... Essa energia que vem de longe... Tão diferente do cosmo...

-- É de Shunrey... A pessoa que eu amo. Ela está rezando por mim.

-- Tolice...

-- Vou te mostrar a tolice... "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

-- O que... Aaaaahhhgh!!

Ele se vira, fitando fixamente o chão. "Shunrey... Eu... Me perdoe..."

--

"Maldição... Que diabos ta acontecendo comigo? Eu tenho que reagir!"

-- Ikki... Ikki...

-- Hã...? Quem? Essa voz...

-- Ikki, é uma armadilha... Você está enfeitiçado...

-- Mas... Você... Esmeralda?

Ele não a via há mais de seis anos, desde o dia de sua morte, mas jamais esquecera sua voz, sue rosto belo e suave, seus olhos cheios do mais puro brilho. O coração do Cavaleiro transbordava numa emoção que nunca sentira, uma felicidade imensa, que lhe devolvia todo o poder de seu cosmo flamejante.

-- E... Esmeralda...

-- Levante, Ikki, eu não quero te ver morrer desse jeito.

-- Esmeralda, não me deixe!

-- Mas... Eu nunca deixei... Estive sempre com você.

Sentiu o espírito da menina que tanto amava abraçá-lo, cheio de amor e carinho, e ele também a abraçou, sentindo todo o seu calor. Seu coração era somente dela, e o dela, somente seu, e seus lábios se uniram com ternura.

-- Eu te amo, Esmeralda. Sempre te amarei.

-- Também te amo, Ikki. Estaremos juntos nesta vida e em todas as outras, como estivemos desde o início dos tempos.

-- Você me perdoa... Por isso que está acontecendo?

-- Não é seu espírito que está lá, mas seu corpo. Está tudo bem... Agora levante, lute, e vença, como sempre fez, Fênix, meu amor...

--

O monstro se afasta aterrorizado, suas penas ardiam, queimadas pelo cosmo que, de repente, emanava de Fênix, que se levantava e lhe lançava um olhar que a petrificou de pavor.

-- Como você conseguiu...

-- Isso não é da sua conta... Eu vou te mandar pro inferno, sua desgraçada!!

-- Ora... Rapaz arrogante, eu te mostro... – disse tentando avançar.

-- Melhor ficar longe de mim, vadia maldita!! "AVE FÊNIX!!"

O ser monstruoso vira brasa, e depois cinzas, consumido pelas chamas da Fênix, que simplesmente vira as costas, deixando as penas de sua armadura balançarem ao vento. Ele olha para o céu, já avermelhado do pôr-do-sol que se aproxima, e sorri com um belo olhar apaixonado.

"Esmeralda...".

--

_Nala: Nha!! Q lindu!!_

_Hyoga: Não disse q eles conseguiam... u.u_

_Nala: Foi demais! Coitados... Presos por aquelas coisa... -.-_

_Hyoga: Tenho q admitir... Eu tive sorte de ñ ter escolhido aquele lado... -.-_

_Nala: Elas é q tiveram sorte..._

_Hyoga: Como assim...?_

_Sorento: Ora... Se elas se metessem c/ vc Nala ia fazê-las em tantos pedaços q seria impossível achar vestígios XD_

_Hyoga: Heim... O.o_

_Sorento: Hahahaha, como é bobo! XD_

_Hyoga: Como é?! òo_

_Nala (levemente corada): Er... Hum... Então gente... Próximo capítulo né? u.u_


	15. Chapter 15

**Estratégia, a sincronia do Pó de Diamante:**

O ambiente ficava mais e mais seco, o chão de terra rachada dava lugar à areia desértica. Não havia sombra alguma e o sol escaldante martirizava nossas cabeças. Estávamos em pleno deserto, já não havia nada mais em nosso campo de visão além da duna infinita.

-- Nossa! Esse lugar é mesmo estranho... – comentei.

-- O Olimpo dos Deuses é como um outro mundo, um plano paralelo ao dos humanos. – explica Shaka.

-- Senhor Shaka, então se um humano normal tentar subir este cume...

-- Encontrará apenas o topo de uma montanha normal, Sirene.

O barulho forte do vento chama a atenção para a nossa frente, onde dois grandes redemoinhos de areia se erguem há até dois metros de altura desde o chão. A areia densa e elevada começa a tomar forma, dois seres identicamente monstruosos, com cauda de serpente em lugar das pernas, o corpo adornado com luxuosas correntes douradas, dentes pontiagudos, olhos fechados e víboras onde deveria haver cabelo.

-- Mas que diabos é isso?! – surpreende-se Hyoga – Elas se parecem com a Medusa!

-- Sim... – concordou Sorento – Mas a Medusa não tinha duas irmãs na mitologia?

-- Elas eram três, – explica Shaka – as Górgonas. Mas a Medusa era a única mortal, e teve a cabeça arrancada por Perseu. Essas devem ser suas duas irmãs imortais.

-- Isso mesmo, verme humano. Eu sou Euríala!

-- E eu sou Esteno. Espero que estejam prontos para conhecer a morte.

-- Muitos já disseram isso antes... – rebati – E estamos aqui.

-- Não morreremos enquanto não acabarmos com as ambições dos Deuses – completa Hyoga.

-- Interessante... Mas acho que estão confiantes demais.

-- A luta conosco é bem diferente. Ou acham que estarão seguros em apenas olhar para nós?

Já sabíamos disso. Se as deixássemos abrir os olhos enquanto fitássemos seus rostos, seríamos instantaneamente petrificados. Não seria nada fácil, teríamos de ser muito rápidos, ou ter uma ótima estratégia. Hyoga toma a frente mais uma vez.

-- Por favor, deixem que eu as enfrente.

-- Hyoga... Eu vou lutar com você.

-- Não, Nala. Não se preocupe comigo.

Cerro os punhos, com o olhar estreito e descontente.

-- Está... Com protecionismo de novo?

-- Cisne, são duas adversárias, não esqueça. – Adverte nosso líder.

-- Pff... Pouco importa se será um ou os quatro...

-- Em breve serão todos belas estátuas de pedra.

-- Eu posso lutar sozinho. – torna o Cisne.

-- Podendo ou não... – rebato – Você está fazendo o mesmo que eu na batalha contra Thanatos. – e vendo que seus olhos se tomaram de surpresa – E o que foi que você me disse daquela vez?

Abaixa a cabeça, resignadamente, porém ainda preocupado.

-- Está bem...

Elas atacam, com rajadas de cosmo e golpes com a cauda em investidas incrivelmente rápidas. Com saltos e giros velozes e precisos conseguimos evitá-los, elevando nossos cosmos, contra-atacando poderosamente. As inimigas igualmente se esquivam de nós, tanto minhas garras quanto o gelo de Hyoga nem sequer passam perto das duas.

Estamos de costas, a névoa formada pelos cristais de gelo tem um leve cintilar, atrás de nós os monstros abrem os olhos, e o brilho prateado que surge deles se reflete na neblina. Hyoga, ainda envolto numa outra fina camada de névoa formada por seu cosmo, não percebe de imediato o ocorrido, mas o brilho do reflexo que chega aos meus olhos me paralisa.

-- Nala! Droga, o que aconteceu?!

-- Hahaha! Nós dissemos... Ela foi petrificada pelo reflexo do cosmo que emanou de nossos olhos.

-- O que?! – exclama Sorento – O reflexo? Mas então... Como Perseu venceria a Medusa? Ele usou o escudo para ver o reflexo do monstro e matá-lo!

-- Provavelmente... – raciocina Shaka – Essas duas não possuem apenas a imortalidade como diferença para com a Medusa.

-- Acertou, verme...

-- Nosso poder é muito superior ao de nossa irmã mortal.

-- Maldição... – pragueja Hyoga, com os dentes e punhos cerrados – Eu vou matar vocês, malditas!! "TROVÂO AURORA!!"

De nada adianta, as duas se esquivam rapidamente para lados opostos e lançam rajadas de cosmo de uma só vez sobre o rapaz. Ele afunda na areia, mas logo se levanta, cheio de arranhões, com sangue escorrendo de sua testa. Limpa a fronte, com o olhar cintilante de raiva.

-- Eu vou trazê-la de volta... Eu juro. E vou destruir vocês!!

Shaka e Sorento já se preparam para entrar na briga, mas o Marina sente um cosmo renascer do meu corpo transformado em pedra.

-- Senhor Shaka... Nala está...

-- Nada menos do que o esperado dela.

-- Mas que droga é essa?! – espantou-se uma das adversárias.

Meu cosmo aumenta cada vez mais, rachando a camada externa de pedra até que ela explode. Sob ela, com semblante sério, abro os olhos, com as pupilas verticalmente contraídas e o cosmo laranja cintilando em minha íris, os cabelos voam com o vento e o cosmo.

-- Na... Nala... – resmunga Hyoga, aliviado e boquiaberto.

-- Impossível! Nossos cosmos são mais poderosos que o da Medusa, nossos olhares refletidos também petrificam! Como é que ela pôde...

-- Idiotas! Fortes ou não, ainda era só um reflexo, numa névoa turva e que já estava se dissipando. Além disso,... Não subestimem o cosmo de um Cavaleiro ou Amazona, pois vão se arrepender!

-- Chega!! Morram, vocês dois!!

Os ataques recomeçam, ainda mais rápidos. Com esforço conseguíamos evitá-los, mas logo estávamos encurralados. De costas um para o outro, tínhamos uma Górgona à frente de cada um. Estávamos numa parte plana, de um dos lados havia um abismo e, do outro, uma enorme e íngreme parede de areia. Hyoga segura minha mão, falando diretamente através do cosmo.

-- Nala, tenho um plano...

-- O que...?

-- Temos que inverter a situação, ficarmos do lado de fora e deixá-las encurraladas em nosso lugar. Elas tentarão nos petrificar e, então, refletiremos seus golpes com gelo.

-- Um espelho dos dois lados?

-- Isso mesmo...

-- Entendi... Vamos lá, então!

-- Tome cuidado.

-- O mesmo pra você.

Ele solta minha mão. O sorriso monstruoso das Górgonas se segue a um ataque feroz, para o qual já nos preparáramos. Saltamos o mais alto que conseguimos, girando no ar e caindo de lados opostos, de frente para o centro onde, agora, eram elas as encurraladas.

Viram-se para nós, tentando ser rápidas no que pensavam ser o momento decisivo para nos derrotar, abrindo os olhos monstruosos que nos transformariam em pedra. Era o momento exato, nossas vozes saíram num uníssono harmonioso.

-- "PÒ DE DIAMANTE!!"

Os cristais de gelo transformam-se num espelho quase perfeito. Os cosmos de seus olhares são infinitamente refletidos de um lado para outro, aumentando drasticamente sua potência. Sem tempo de reagir e fechar os olhos, as inimigas recebem todo o poder aumentado de seus próprios cosmos, paralisando instantaneamente.

Aproximo-me de uma delas, cuidadosamente estendendo a mão à estátua e tocando-a com os dedos. Ambas se racham por inteiro, explodindo em dezenas de pequenas pedras por todos os lados.

-- Nala... – diz o garoto ao se aproximar, ao que viro para ele, sorrindo.

-- Conseguimos! – e me agarrando subitamente ao seu pescoço – Hyoga, você é um gênio!

Seu rosto queima, ele me abraça levemente, com as mãos trêmulas e um sorriso envergonhado. Posso ouvir seu coração disparar. Assistindo à cena, Sorento leva a mão ao rosto.

-- Por Zeus, Cisne, abraça que nem homem!

-- Eu que o diga... – responde Shaka – Ele consegue ser mais tímido que o Andrômeda.

Nosso caminho havia de continuar. Mais à frente várias trilhas se seguiam, o deserto começa a ficar para trás e há um começo de campo gramado e com algumas árvores, lembrando uma savana.

-- Aqui tomamos caminho para entrar no território dos templos divinos. – explica o Cavaleiro de Virgem – Teremos de seguir, cada um, um caminho diferente para ganhar tempo. O sol já se pôs e, daqui a pouco, será noite.

Escolhemos nossos rumos. "Sejam cuidadosos" – disse – "Hyoga... Volta vivo, ta?". Ele apenas assentiu, sem nada dizer, imagino que porque, se tentasse, hesitaria nas palavras, pois percebi seus olhos preocupados. Antes de seguir sua trilha, lançou um último olhar para o caminho que adentrei.

--

Ikki, Shun e Shiryu encontram também um caminho dividido. Não sabem para onde os levarão, mas ao olhar o céu e ver que as primeiras estrelas já brilham, percebem que não há tempo a perder, e se separam.

Cada um num caminho, agora seguíamos rumo ao nosso maior desafio, enfrentar os Deuses. Que batalhas e que truques nos aguardariam? Que revelações e que decisões? O quanto nossos corações já foram postos à prova, e o quanto ainda o seriam? Para essas perguntas, só o desenrolar desta batalha nos traria as respostas...

-- / / --

_Nala: Aêêêê!! Isso é q é trabalho em equipe!!_

_Hyoga: Realmente... Foi perfeito _

_Nala: A gente mostrou praquelas monstrengas :P_

_Sorento: Hahahaha. É isso aí... Agora só falta o Hyoga abraçar decentemente._

_Hyoga (vermelho): Q tal vc ficar na sua, marina...?_

_Sorento: XD_

_Nala: Bom... Coments a parte... Aki termina a primeira fase da saga do Olimpo!! EBA!! Primeira etapa terminada finalmente!! Bom, agora é só esperar pela segunda fase - As batalhas contra os deuses do Olimpo. Q desafios estarão nos esperando à partir daqui?? Só lendo p/ descobrir. Espero que estejam gostando. Até a próxima postagem!! _

_PS: Prometo q vou tentar naum demorar tanto pra postar novamente dessa vez :P Kissus, minna! Ja, mata!! _


	16. Chapter 16

**O Medo e a Coragem:**

Nunca me esqueço daquele dia, um dia tão estranho, que repentinamente, através de um ainda mais estranho amuleto, me levou de uma manhã nas florestas tropicais para a fria noite da Sibéria. Um dia marcante, do qual o que melhor me lembro é daquele profundo e nobre par de olhos azuis que me abriu a porta. Um menino que mais parecia um pequeno anjo, oferecendo-me o calor e aconchego daquela casa onde encontrei uma nova família. É por isso que estou aqui... É por isso que me tornei quem sou, com orgulho. Porque, naquele dia, encontrei esse amuleto, que me levou a essas pessoas.

"Ora, que idiota sou!" – pensava enquanto corria – "Deixei passarem tantos anos com este sentimento crescendo mais e mais, a cada dia, dentro de mim... Até quando vou conseguir guardar isso? Se sair viva daqui, juro que ponho um fim a essa maldita dúvida... E ao meu medo também."

Um templo começa a surgir, o mármore é desgastado e escuro, vinhas secas envolviam os pilares. O céu está repleto de nuvens carregadas e há uma fina névoa escura que paira no ar. O chão é de pedra bruta e as árvores, sem folhas, lançam infinitos ramos retorcidos para o alto. Meu coração gela, pesando como chumbo, e uma gota de suor frio escorre de minha testa.

De dentro do templo ele aparece, envolto em sobras. Desce as escadas com o passo firme, vindo em minha direção. O sapato lhe trança as pernas até os joelhos, o quadril e coxas são cobertos por uma típica saia de armaduras gregas, o busto é pouco protegido, apenas por uma armação que encobre mais o lado esquerdo, onde está o coração. Tinha a forma do rosto que aparece num quadro, impressionista, se bem me lembro, "O Grito", com grandes órbitas vazias e uma imensa boca aberta. Os cabelos lisos quase tocam o chão, brilhando num negro profundo, e os olhos, negros como a noite, com um estranho contorno dourado, eram sérios e vazios, tão vazio que pareciam sugar toda a energia de quem os fitasse.

Estava paralisada, o coração comprimiu-se e pesava ainda mais, as pernas tremiam e minhas mãos estavam geladas. Nunca sentira tal sensação, não conseguia dar um passo à frente, ou mesmo dizer uma palavra. Sua mão se levanta, apoiando uma enorme espada aos seus ombros, incrivelmente sem se cortar. De sua lâmina brota o mais vermelho e viscoso sangue, que escorre e goteja, formando uma poça no chão. Estou completamente pálida e fria, sem conseguir reagir diante da cena que me parecia tão aterrorizante.

-- Você deve estar pensando em por que está assim, não é, Amazona?

-- ...

-- Eu sou Phobos, o Medo, filho de Ares. Todos aqueles em minha presença inevitavelmente caem nos abismos do medo. Eu posso desencavar os seus piores pesadelos.

--

-- Mamãe... – chamava com voz infantil – Mamãe, cadê você?

-- Ela não ta mais aqui... E a culpa é sua.

-- Milo... Meu irmão...

-- Não me chama de irmão! Eles queriam você, e por isso a mamãe morreu. A culpa é sua!

-- Não... Eu não queria. Milo, não me deixa sozinha... Não me deixa, mamãe...

--

Caí de joelhos, com a expressão longínqua e lágrimas a escorrer pelas faces, sem ainda conseguir pronunciar qualquer som.

-- Foi só uma amostra... Você não tem como vencer o medo, não é? Não agora que meus olhos a prenderam em meu poder.

Mas eu estava me esforçando, me esforçava ao último para libertar meu cosmo. Ele finalmente voltou a fluir, e consegui me erguer, cerrando os punhos e estreitando o olhar para ele.

-- Não vou perder tão fácil...

-- Ora... Mas que surpresa... – disse sem alterar a expressão ou o tom de voz.

-- Isso é passado... Eu sei que ninguém vai me abandonar por algo que não foi culpa minha.

-- E o que pretende fazer?

-- Que pergunta... Lutar, é claro!

Avanço contra ele, as garras crescem e as asas da Kamei se abrem, eu o golpeio com poder e velocidade. A espada é apontada para mim, um brilho negro se expande, formando uma esfera de energia à minha volta, a pressão é tanta que meu corpo poderia se partir em pedaços.

-- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh...

Caída ao chão, ergo-lhe o rosto manchado de sangue, com expressão dolorida. Ele se aproxima, erguendo a espada, com o mesmo olhar vazio.

-- Você tem medo da morte, Amazona?

Rolo no último instante, a lâmina da espada crava no chão, abrindo um rasgo longo e profundo. Imediatamente após, ergo-me o mais rápido possível, desferindo-lhe um chute na altura do estômago. A ponta de meu pé é barrada por seu indicador apenas, de onde emana um forte brilho negro que me atira contra uma das árvores, derrubando-a com o impacto.

Apoiada aos joelhos e, depois, pondo-me novamente de pé, fito-o mais uma vez, séria e determinada, mas nem isso é capaz de mudar seu olhar.

-- Hum... Não adianta dizer que somos Deuses, pois nem isso os faz pararem de erguer-se contra nós, não é? Vocês não temem mais os Deuses, e agora parece que nem da morte vocês têm mais medo.

Ofegante, preparei novamente minhas garras e parti ferina contra ele.

-- Eu não tenho medo de nada!!

Parou novamente meu golpe, com a energia que emanava da palma de sua mão, e seus olhos vazios brilharam repentinamente, mergulhando-me na mais real de todas as ilusões. A última coisa que ouvi de sua voz séria e profunda foi: "Será mesmo?"

--

Estava em um lugar desconhecido, entre pilares em ruínas de templos gregos. Hyoga estava à minha frente, de costas, vestindo sua Kamei. Aproximo-me cautelosamente.

-- Hyoga...?

Não responde, apenas parece baixar a cabeça.

-- Hyoga... Está me ouvindo?

Ao chegar perto, toco-lhe o ombro, e suas palavras me espantam.

-- Não, Nala... Não quero que me veja assim...

-- O que? Do que está falando? Hyoga, olha pra mim.

Ele cruza o braço diante do corpo, tocando minha mão, Havia sangue em seus dedos, e isso bastou para gelar meu coração de forma desesperadora.

-- Hyoga, o que aconteceu? Você está sangrando? Olha pra mim!

Forcei para que virasse, o sangue escorria de sua boca, mas sua expressão era calma. Senti um grande aperto, como se meu coração fosse partir.

-- O... O que aconteceu...? Por que...

-- Era pra ser você... Tudo bem, Nala, não vou deixar que te machuquem... Aaaagh!!

-- Hyoga!!

A armadura parece explodir as suas costas, como se houvesse um grande impacto, ele hesita, e cai. Levo rapidamente meus braços para ampará-lo, meus olhos transbordam.

-- Hyoga... Hyoga! O que ta acontecendo?

Mas ele não responde, os olhos ainda semi-abertos perdem completamente o brilho. O aperto era tanto em meu peito que o senti a ponto de explodir, e o nó em minha garganta parecia estrangular-me. Entre soluços, afogava-me em lágrimas, abraçada ao seu corpo.

-- Não! Por favor, fala comigo. Hyoga... Volta! Por favor, não morra...

--

Ajoelhada, sem reação, deixo inconscientemente as lágrimas escorrerem e pingarem na terra seca.

-- Isso dói? Não consegue mais se mover, não é? Seu espírito está ferido pelo medo.

Curvo o corpo para frente, apoiando-me ao chão com as mãos, não podia me mover. Ofegava fortemente, sem que a voz pudesse sair, suando frio e me desmanchando em lágrimas. Meu cosmo enfraquece bruscamente, enquanto Phobos ergue novamente sua espada, preparando-se para desferir o golpe final.

--

Hyoga estanca repentinamente em seu caminho ao sentir o enfraquecimento de meu cosmo. Preocupado que estava, fita o horizonte como se, dessa forma, pudesse me encontrar. Seu cosmo se eleva ameno, guiando-se até onde eu estava, e fala a mim, acalmando minha angústia com sua voz:

-- Nala... O que está acontecendo? Não se deixe ferir, você é forte!

-- Hy... Hyoga... É você? Eu não sei o que houve, nem eu mesma conhecia meu medo. Isso é assustador...

-- Eu sei, os medos são mesmo. Você precisa manter a calma, lembra?

-- Mas... Eu não tinha medo de nada. E agora...

-- Nala... Todas as pessoas que têm sentimentos sentem medo. É a coragem que nos faz capazes de vencê-lo. Levante, Nala, você pode muito mais do que isso!

--

"Levante, Nala, você pode muito mais do que isso!" Hyoga confiava em mim, eu não podia mais ficar pensando no que fazer, era hora de apenas fazer.

Phobos desfere seu poderoso golpe, meu sangue mancha a lâmina, mas é pouco, e nem chega a pingar no chão. Com minhas mãos, consegui parar o ataque do Deus, e meu cosmo começa a se elevar fortemente, ao mesmo tempo em que me ergo, forçando a arma para cima. Um chute precisamente rápido e forte faz a lâmina voar, cravando no chão a metros de distância. O olhar frio continua a fitar os meus orbes, cheios de calor.  
-- Você acha mesmo que pode vencer a perfeita personificação do medo?

-- Você não percebeu, Phobos? Seus olhos frios e vazios não me amedrontam mais.

-- É o que você pensa...

Dito isso, eleva perigosamente seu cosmo, fazendo os olhos brilharem uma vez mais. Mas eu continuo de pé, com o mesmo olhar sério e desafiador, fazendo seu semblante, pela primeira vez, demonstrar sua dúvida.

-- Mas como... Ninguém em minha presença é capaz de se manter de pé. Até os mais valentes tremem e choram, não há coragem que não sucumba.

-- Mesmo? Eu sou a Coragem!

-- O que?!

-- O Tigre Dentes de Sabre, minha constelação protetora, representa a coragem e força de espírito. Agora combateremos, a Coragem contra o Medo!

-- Hu... – ironizou – Tola! Você só representa a coragem, enquanto eu sou o Medo encarnado. Coragem não é o suficiente para me vencer.

Mas abri um sorriso confiante, fazendo seu semblante mudar mais uma vez. Desta vez, parecia começar a se enraivecer. Mas não me abalei, tomei posição de combate e falei, finalmente.

-- Está errado! Medo, todos nós que possuímos sentimentos temos; Coragem é a capacidade de lutar contra o medo e vencê-lo, podendo enfrentar qualquer adversidade.

Sua raiva aumenta, seu cosmo se eleva ainda mais, criando uma esfera de energia negra diante de si. Ao mesmo tempo, elevo também o meu cosmo ao ápice, fazendo crescerem as garras de energia em meus dedos e preparando-me para o embate.

-- Chega!! Não vou mais ouvir tanta asneira. MORRA!!

-- Ainda não... "DENTES DE SABRE!!"

Os golpes colidem, expando o meu cosmo o máximo possível e, com as asas abertas, corto o feixe de energia de Phobos, ainda que tendo o corpo fortemente ferido. Ao atingi-lo, porém, vejo que sua expressão muda novamente, parecendo mais do que espantada.

-- O... O que e isso... Que aperto é esse? Eu não quero perder... Não!

-- Ora, Phobos, isso é o medo. Você, o Deus do Medo, não conhecia este sentimento?

-- Impossível! Como o Medo pode sentir isso?

-- Você tem medo da derrota... Mas não conhece a coragem, não é?

-- Ma... Maldita...! – pragueja relutante.

Mas por um último instante, seus olhos se arregalam cheios de surpresa e incredulidade. Suas palavras confusas me parecem um delírio, mas deixa minha mente um tanto quanto atordoada.

-- Seus... Olhos... Esse brilho dourado... Essas pupilas felinas... Aquela criança voltou... Depois de milênios... Você voltou para nos derrubar...?

Um feixe de energia se concentra em minhas mãos, atingindo-o por completo. Phobos voa longe, incrédulo. Seu corpo se desfaz numa névoa escura, e acalmando meu cosmo, fito a cena seriamente.

-- Do que será que estava falando...?

Antes de seguir meu caminho, porém, torno repentinamente o rosto em certa direção, com grande preocupação. Trago o punho semicerrado próximo ao peito, onde senti o coração bater disparado. Minha voz sai involuntária.

-- Hyoga!

--

_Nala: Sim... Aki começa a segunda fase, as batalhas contra os Deuses. De agora em diante tudo se tornará cada vez mais complicado p/ todos nós... E esse já foi um pesado prelúdio para mim... u.u_

_Hyoga: Só p/ vc? Eu achei q vc fosse morrer p/ esse maldito!_

_Nala: Eu ñ perderia tão fácil u.u Muito menos c/ sua ajuda _

_Hyoga (corado): Ainda bem..._

_Nala: Bom... Para o próximo capítulo pessoal _


	17. Chapter 17

**Lembranças de um menino apaixonado:**

Ele acabara de me ajudar com seu cosmo, e quando percebeu que não estava mais em perigo, retomou seu caminho. Seus pensamentos se perdem no passado, ele se vê novamente na Sibéria, sentado ao lado de Isaak sobre a ponta do morro, de onde sempre observávamos a paisagem, o pôr do sol, a aurora boreal. Lá embaixo, na planície, eu corria alegremente junto de um cãozinho de que cuidávamos há algum tempo, tínhamos doze anos então. Repentinamente, ao lado do amigo que lhe era como um irmão, o loirinho solta um profundo suspiro.

-- Eu, heim... Ta doente, Hyoga?

-- Hã? Eu por que?

-- Hum... Entendi.

-- Quê? Pára de falar em código, Isaak!

-- Hahaha! Você é que anda com um olhar misterioso... O que é que faz esses olhos brilharem tanto, heim?

Hyoga o fita fulminantemente, com o semblante rubro como fogo.

-- Calma... Não to zoando. Só pensei que você contaria para o seu melhor amigo.

O garoto volta a olhar em minha direção, corado e com um leve olhar encabulado. Isaak, por sua vez, já esperava pela resposta que recebeu:

-- Nala...

-- Hum... Eu sabia! Você tem bom gosto...

-- Como é que é? – perguntou, um pouco enciumado.

-- Ora... Ela é bonita... E aí, quando vai falar com ela?

-- Eu?! Não tenho coragem... – disse corando ainda mais.

-- Ai, ai... Desse jeito nunca vai arrumar uma namorada...

-- Nala é a única namorada que eu quero.

-- Pois é... Quer saber? É por isso que as meninas do seu ano não gostam dela.

-- O que tem a ver? – pergunta num pequeno espanto.

-- Vai dizer que você nunca percebeu?!

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, com olhar desentendido, esperando por uma explicação.

-- Poxa... Elas sempre se jogaram pra cima de você, desde pequenas!

-- Aquelas metidas?! Credo! – respondeu, ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso irônico sob o nariz torcido.

Cheguei pelas costas, nas pontas dos pés, pegando os dois desprevenidos. Hyoga ficou ainda mais branco ao ouvir a minha voz.

-- Quem são as metidas??

-- Ninguém! – respondeu prontamente, meio engasgado.

-- Suas colegas de classe. – desmentiu Isaak – Sabia que elas todas estão "a fim" do Hyoga?

-- É, já percebi isso... – respondi com cara meio emburrada – Hei, vamos! É quase hora de preparar o jantar.

Dei as costas, indo em direção a nossa casa, enquanto Isaak enfrenta divertido o olhar retalhador de Hyoga.

-- Ela ficou com ciúmes. – alfinetou.

-- Ora, cale a boca!

Levantou-se, indo em minha direção. Isaak o olha com ironia e, antes de se levantar ainda pronuncia sorrindo: "Que medo..."

E lembrando-se de seu passado ele segue para o que ainda não sabia, mas que lhe seria um dolorido desafio, não para o seu corpo, mas para o seu coração.

--

_Shun: NHA!! Q fofo!!_

_Ikki: Controle-se irmãozinho... Q modos são esses? -.-_

_Shun: Qual é, Ikki? Foi tão bonitinhu esse capítulo..._

_Sorento: É... Foi bonito... Mas acho q alguém aki está em estado de choque (passando a mão na frente dos olhos longínquos de Nala)_

_Shun: Xiiiii... E agora..._

_Ikki: Fora isso... Cadê o Hyoga? O.o_

_Shiryu: Sei ñ... Ficou vermelho q nem um pimentão e saiu rapidinho :P_

_Sorento: Q dupla mais difícil... u.u_

_Shun, Shiryu e Ikki: Pois é... u.u_

_Sorento: Bom... Então... Até a próxima postagem, pessoal _


	18. Chapter 18

**Terror, escravizando mortos: **

O templo surge diante de si, negro, tomado pelo lodo e vinhas secas. O ar é ainda mais pesado que nos domínios de Phobos; a névoa é ainda mais escura e densa; o chão, ainda mais pedregoso; as árvores, ainda mais sombrias. Relâmpagos cruzam os céus e as nuvens carregadas e negras começam a despejar uma pesada tempestade. A passos cuidadosos, ele avança, quando ouve um estalo seco e quebradiço sob seu pé, tornando ao chão o seu olhar.

As falanges secas de um esqueleto semidesenterrado refletem-se em seus olhos azuis, agora cheios de pavor. O vento forte, mesclado à pesada água que descia, desenterram o esqueleto, que parecendo tomar vida, tenta ergue-se e segurar-se aos pés do Cavaleiro. Ele puxa rapidamente a perna, num reflexo assustado, mas logo vê que está cercado de ossadas revividas, que se agarram a ele, usando-o de apoio na tentativa de colocarem-se de pé. Num impulso inconsciente aperta o rosário de sua mãe, a Cruz do Norte, entre os dedos.

-- Me... Me soltem! O que significa isto?! – exclama inquieto.

Mas vendo que não há outra saída, Hyoga concentra seu cosmo, sem muito esforço, e a água que cai à sua volta congela instantaneamente, cobrindo com uma fina crosta os esqueletos. O gelo se parte, e os ossos se espatifam.

-- Ora... Mas que ser maligno! – profere uma grave e rouca voz, como a de um demônio, saindo do templo – Não sabia que estes ossos que acaba de destruir já foram de humanos como você?

-- Se estes ossos eram controlados por seu cosmo, então eram apenas marionetes sem alma, usadas para tentar afetar meu psicológico.

-- Hahaha!! É mesmo? Pois se pudesse ouvi-los, perceberia que suas almas, presas àqueles esqueletos, suplicavam por ajuda, para serem libertos...

-- Como é?! – espantou-se, assumindo uma expressão de indignação.

A armadura cobria todo o corpo, nem os dedos eram desprotegidos. Num negro fosco, banhada de sangue, e com extremidades pontiagudas, trazia uma espécie de rosto de um demônio ao cinturão, e um capacete numa das mãos, com grandes chifres caprinos, numa visão demoníaca. Os cabelos são pouco compridos, negros e ondulados, e caem escorridos pela água da chuva, mas são insuficientes para tapar a grande e horripilante cicatriz que trás numa das faces, pouco abaixo do olho castanho avermelhado. Sua espada é grande e pesada, com chifres na guarda, garras na ponta do cabo e uma serpente a se entrelaçar por este. Está embebida em sangue, tal qual a de Phobos, mas ele não brota da lâmina, é o sangue de suas vítimas.

-- Você é um demônio! – exclama Hyoga.

-- Demônio? – repete ironicamente – Ah, não... Eu sou Deimos, o Deus do Terror, filho de Ares. Mas pode me ter como um Deus demoníaco se quiser...

Rasga o chão num golpe de espada, um golpe que corta tudo diante de seu caminho, transformando as rochas em pó. Rapidamente o Cavaleiro se desvia do ataque, evitando de ser cortado ao meio, mas o forte deslocamento de ar que se segue o alcança, abrindo um corte no pequeno espaço desprotegido de seu braço. A luz vermelha do cosmo adversário o confunde, e ele não o vê se aproximar, Deimos segura seu rosto nas calejadas mãos, empurrando-o violentamente contra o chão. Segura agora a espada verticalmente, pronto para fincá-la, e a empurra contra o corpo do rapaz.

Um brilho poderoso, alvo e frio como a neve, emana repentinamente de seu corpo ferido, tornando-se poderoso a ponto de congelar a lâmina do Deus, que ao bater contra sua Kamei se estilhaça em cristais de gelo. A expressão de Deimos torna-se bravia.

-- Maldito! Como se atreve a me insultar desse jeito, seu verme!!

Ergue o pé para pisoteá-lo, mas não consegue forçá-lo para baixo. Um anel cristalino gira ao redor de seu corpo, impedindo seus movimentos, enquanto Hyoga se levanta com firmeza, limpando o sangue da testa e apontando-lhe o indicador. Seria e calmamente pronuncia:

-- Kalitzo...

-- Ora, que você pensa que é pra achar que esse gelinho vai me prender?!

Expande seu cosmo, desfazendo o círculo de gelo, ao mesmo tempo em que o Cavaleiro prepara seu ataque, avançando rapidamente.

-- "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!"

O inimigo estende a mão em sua direção, barrando todo o poderoso ar gelado que fora atirado contra ele. Com olhar sério e enraivecido, fala:

-- Aqueles mortos que subiram por suas pernas quando aqui chegou... Eu os escravizo para que aterrorizem meu oponentes. Mas aqueles fantasmas foram poucos para você... Então, será que você é capaz de ferir o espírito que evocarei agora?

-- Como pode... Usar espíritos daqueles que já morreram, contra suas vontades, ao seu favor?! Eu vou...

Mas antes de terminar de esbravejar contra o Deus, vê surgir a forma humana que menos esperaria. Os longos e lisos cabelos loiros caiam-lhe sedosos, a pele alva, os olhos azuis como os do jovem que a fitava boquiaberto, bela e com o mesmo sorriso gentil que trazia com grande carinho em sua memória. Não podia acreditar na imagem que via a sua frente, seus olhos rapidamente marejaram, e ainda estremecido, gaguejou:

-- Ma... Mamãe...?

-- Hyoga... Querido... Eu vim buscar você.

-- O que...?

"Vamos, mulher, agora você levará seu próprio filho para os abismos da morte... E irá direto para o inferno, por ter tirado a vida de seu descendente." E sem poder agir por sua própria vontade, Natássia é controlada por Deimos, com seu espírito a chorar de desespero, enquanto sua imagem e essência tragavam toda a vontade de viver de seu amado filho.

-- Você já sofreu o bastante, já lutou e se feriu demais pela vida das pessoas da Terra. É hora de descansar...

-- Mamãe... Eu... Eu não vejo a hora de poder vê-la de novo...

-- Então venha comigo.

-- Não posso. – responde chorando – Eu não posso deixar de lutar.

Ela se aproxima, trazendo o rosto de seu menino, agora um jovem de quase 1,90m, para perto de seu peito, num terno abraço. Ele responde, abraçando-a fortemente, com a imensa saudade de todos aqueles anos que transborda de seu coração.

-- Você não tem mais nada... Eu tive de partir, você teve de derrotar seu mestre e seu melhor amigo... Todos os que você ama, todos os que são muito próximos a você, acabam dando suas vidas por você... Isso não dói?

-- Sim... Eu sei... Dói muito. Dói demais.

-- Já chega... Eu não agüento ver meu filho sofrendo assim. Você não tem mais nada neste mundo. Então venha comigo.

-- Mamãe...

--

-- Hyoga! – exclamei involuntariamente.

Antes de deixar o templo de Phobos, senti o cosmo de Hyoga enfraquecer rapidamente, entregando-se voluntariamente à morte. Me desesperei, meu medo poderia se concretizar, Hyoga estava à beira da morte, e era ainda pior, pois eu estava muito longe para poder vê-lo. Elevo meu cosmo uma vez mais, guiando-o para perto dele, e tento chamá-lo.

-- Hyoga...!

Não consigo chegar até ele, algo muito forte está impedindo meu cosmo, como se houvesse uma poderosa barreira ao seu redor. Uma rouca voz ecoa em minha mente, repentinamente surpreendida.

"Ele não vai te ouvir... Eu não permitirei que a menininha estrague tudo. Seu amigo está muito feliz, agora que reencontrou sua mãe. Eles irão juntos para o mundo dos mortos, e o Cisne a seguirá ao inferno, só para estar ao seu lado para sempre, enquanto ela sofre por ter tirado a vida do filho. Hehehe, como é fácil controlar o espírito de um humano normal."

-- O que?! Maldito... Seja lá quem for... Não vou permitir que continue com isso!!

Meu cosmo se eleva fortemente, mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Eu ainda não tinha sentido meu cosmo se elevar tanto em um espaço tão curto de tempo, e isso quase me surpreendeu. Mas eu não tinha tempo a perder.

-- Hyoga!! Me escuta... Essa não é a sua mãe! Você acha que ela ia querer te levar para a morte?!

-- Na... Nala...?

-- Pense, Hyoga. Natássia morreu pra salvar sua vida, lembra?

-- Sim... Todos que são próximos a mim acabam morrendo por minha causa... Eu não quero mais isso...

-- Do que está falando? Ficou louco?! Hyoga... Por favor, não jogue fora o sacrifício de sua mãe. A verdadeira Natássia ficaria tão triste...

Ele ergue o rosto, fitando o rosto de sua mãe, por onde escorre um filete de lágrimas de sangue. Ele se assusta, afastando-se dela, e segurando seu rosto delicadamente em sua mão.

-- Mamãe... O que está acontecendo?

-- Essa menina... Ela conseguiu interferir no poder de Deimos, e meu espírito finalmente se libertou por um instante...

-- O que... O que Deimos está fazendo? Onde ele está?!

-- Está em mim... Aaaahg!

-- Mamãe!!

-- Você... Ainda tem seus amigos... Você...

-- Pare... Não se esforce!

-- Você ainda tem essa menina... Aaaah... Lembra do que eu te disse... Quando te entreguei o rosário?

-- "Nunca desista da vida... Não importa o que aconteça."

-- Sim... Você... E essa menina corajosa... Eu quero que possam ser felizes... Aaaahg.

-- Mamãe, o que eu faço? O que eu faço pra acabar com a sua dor?

-- Me ataque.

Seus olhos se enchem de surpresa, e ele recua.

-- Não... Não posso fazer isso. Vou ferir seu espírito.

-- Não importa, eu me recupero depois... Você só vencerá Deimos se me atacar com o seu golpe mais poderoso... Depressa, ou ele o atacará primeiro.

Suas lágrimas correm pelo seu rosto, enquanto Natássia sorri suavemente, sem o menor temor. Eu ainda elevo fortemente meu cosmo.

-- Hyoga...

-- Nala... Você libertou o espírito de minha mãe... Obrigado. Mas o que terei de fazer agora... Dói tanto, só de pensar...

-- Eu sei... Eu imagino o quanto dói...

O cosmo demoníaco do Terror começa a emanar da jovem, enquanto Hyoga eleva seu cosmo ao ápice. Seu coração dói, sua garganta tem um nó, ele sente frio como nunca sentira antes, e sente como se ele todo fosse ser feito em milhares de pedaços. Força as pernas que ameaçam fraquejar, e ergue os braços na forma de um jarro. A temperatura cai bruscamente.

"Não pode fazer isso, Cisne! Vai ferir sua mãe, será que você é tão frio e calculista assim?!"

-- Ataque... Não se preocupe... Estarei sempre com você, meu filho.

Mas ele ainda sente que talvez não consiga, tamanha é a angústia que toma seu peito. Meu cosmo o encobre, unindo-se ao seu, e calidamente acalma o seu coração, dando-lhe novas forças com minhas preces há algumas centenas de metros dali. Ele consegue atingir o máximo de sua energia, e quando o cosmo de Deimos está prestes a ser lançado contra ele, as rajadas luminescentes colidem.

-- "EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!"

O local se preenche da energia alva e fria. Num último instante, ouve o sussurro de sua mãe ao seu ouvido: "As asas que vi em suas costas... Não são as de sua Kamei... São as suas...".

A imagem de sua mãe desaparece, logo em seguida, um pouco mais atrás, uma nuvem avermelhada, que seria o último suspiro do cosmo de Deimos, se esvai e some, mesclando-se com as últimas gotas de chuva. Estas se vão, levando consigo as últimas lágrimas do Cisne, que ao olhar para o céu, despede-se uma vez mais de sua mãe.

-- Doc Vidanja, mama...

--

Uma forte pontada atravessa meu peito, uma dor repentina, um pequeno reflexo dos sentimentos de Hyoga que me fazem cair de joelhos, com uma das mãos sobre o peito dolorido, ofegando, com os olhos cheios de surpresa. Uma imagem surge diante de mim, uma bela jovem, de sorriso gentil.

-- Esses olhos... São os mesmos de Hyoga!

-- Eu queria te agradecer...

-- A mim?

-- Sim... Você salvou meu filho... Nala, não é?

-- Isso... – gaguejei ainda surpresa.

Aproximou-se de mim, abraçando-me, e com um beijo sobre minha testa fez a dor desaparecer. Antes de sumir de vez, ainda sorrindo, disse:

-- Espero que vocês possam ser felizes juntos.

--

_Shiryu: É... Parece q agora os dois sumiram..._

_Shun: Acho q tá sendo muita revelação p/ esses dois :P_

_Ikki: Q patético... u.u_

_Shun: Ai, Ikki, pega leve..._

_Ikki: E desde quando esses dois são crianças?! Fica junto de uma vez!_

_Shiryu: Até parace o Aquiles... :P_

_Sorento: Isso se chama trauma... u.u_

_Ikki: Como é...? ¬¬_

_Sorento: Nada naum :P_

_Shaka: Parem c/ essas trocas de "gentilezas", todos vcs. Estamos aqui p/ cumprir uma missão lembram?_

_Shiryu: Ops! Tem razão :P_

_Ikki: Vamos nessa então... Não vejo a hora de entrar em ação._

_Shun: Violento como sempre... -.-_

_Sorento: Hehehe. Bom... Ao próximo capítulo, pessoal _


	19. Chapter 19

**Lembranças; Uma tentativa de vingança:**

Caminhávamos novamente, deixando para trás os templos sombrios. No céu, infinitas estrelas já brilhavam, e mesmo longe, mantínhamos o pensamento um no outro, preocupados e aliviados pelas batalhas superadas.

A grama cresce verde e cheia de vida dos lados da trilha de cascalho por onde eu seguia, e algumas árvores estendiam suas frondosas copas ao firmamento. Por sua vez, Cisne encontra, à frente de seu caminho, um rico jardim. As flores crescem pelo chão e entre as folhas das árvores, o em vinhas que sobem as pilastras.

Mas o que realmente lhe chama a atenção é aquela silhueta em meio às flores, cujos longos e lisos cabelos castanho-claros brilham esvoaçantes sob a luz da lua. Um aroma suave e conhecido chega até ele, fazendo-o corar.

"Este perfume... São aquelas flores tropicais, flores de pitangueira... É o preferido dela..."

A garota vira-se para ele, com um sorriso cativante, e o rapaz se toma de uma súbita surpresa, vendo-a se aproximar calmamente, com o mesmo sorriso. A toga de seda rosada dançava ao vento junto com seus cabelos, e logo ela estava bem perto do Cavaleiro, fitando diretamente os seus olhos. Finalmente ele consegue falar:

-- Nala...?

-- Você chegou... Estava te esperando.

-- Co...Como chegou até aqui?

-- Acho que os caminhos se cruzam. – disse, novamente sorrindo.

Aproximo-me, abraçando-o fortemente, e Hyoga fica ainda mais rubro. Mas estranhamente, desta vez, não consegue retribuir meu abraço como sempre fazia, manteve-se com a mesma expressão confusa. Falo com voz calma e doce.

-- Você teve dificuldades agora a pouco, né? Fiquei tão preocupada...

-- Também estava preocupado com você...

-- Mesmo?

Ergo-lhe subitamente os olhos, com as faces avermelhadas, e intento enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço. Hyoga segura cuidadosamente minhas mãos, fitando-me diretamente nos olhos, e sua expressão envergonhada torna-se séria.

-- Hyoga... Tudo bem?

-- Por que não está com sua armadura, Nala? Sabe o quanto isso é perigoso?

Por um instante meus olhos se enchem de surpresa, mas logo sorrio novamente, sem me afastar do rapaz.

-- Do que está falando, Hyoga? Está tudo calmo aqui. Não está sentindo? Não tem nenhum cosmo, não há combates.

Realmente, desde que ali chegara, e desde que colocara os olhos em mim, não sentira mais nenhuma energia no ar. Estranhamente, seu cérebro parecia falhar, como se algo o forçasse e se esquecer do que estava acontecendo naquele dia. Mas ainda assim, manteve-se o mais frio que conseguia.

-- Estranho... Nala... Você sempre achou que o rosa não ficava bem em você. – disse, mesmo achando que estava linda como sempre.

-- Ora... – respondi, sorrindo novamente – Uma hora ou outra a gente tem que mudar um pouco.

Seu semblante se torna ainda mais sério, desfazendo meu sorriso.

-- Até quando vai tentar me enganar?

-- O que?

-- Eu não sei quem você é... Só sei que não é a Nala. Portanto pare com essa farsa e afaste-se de mim.

Ele se desprende de mim, e com olhar surpreso, começo a chorar, tentando me aproximar, tentando fazê-lo acreditar em mim.

-- Hyoga! O que está dizendo? Sou eu... Sou eu mesma. Por favor, não olha pra mim desse jeito.

Desta vez sua mão segura fortemente meu pulso,e pela minha expressão, percebe que estava doendo. Mas nada parece fazê-lo amolecer. Pela primeira vez ele seria rude com uma garota, e pela primeira vez ele se mantinha completamente frio diante daquele rosto, banhado em lágrimas.

-- Cala a boca!!

--Hyoga, o que deu em você?

-- Acha que não percebi?! Seus olhos podem parecer superficialmente puros e doces, mas posso ver no fundo deles a sua malícia. Esses não são os olhos de Nala!

-- Pára! Por favor, ta me machucando!

-- Você acha que vai se passar levianamente por ela? Eu não vou permitir que use a imagem de Nala. Mostre sua verdadeira cara, covarde!

E dizendo isso, empurrou-a violentamente, fazendo-a cair com força contra o chão. Ergueu-se cheia de medo, com os braços e o rosto ralados. Sua forma muda, era mais alta do que eu, talvez com 1,70m mais ou menos, seus olhos eram negros, assim como os longos e lisos cabelos, que traziam mechas loiras e eram presos parcialmente por uma luxuosa fivela dourada, seu corpo era simplesmente escultural.

Os olhos do Cavaleiro se surpreendem uma vez mais ao fitar aquele rosto que vira, pela última vez, há mais de seis anos.

-- Você... Ânia...!

--

Ânia, a filha do homem mais rico da vila onde morávamos. Exatamente por isso, era ela quem sempre se achava a mais inteligente, bela e merecedora de todas as suas vontades. Mimada desde pequena, sua riqueza e aparência a tornavam ainda mais convencida de sua superioridade diante de tudo e todos. Nunca mediu esforços para exigir seus quereres, e nunca pensou duas vezes antes de rebaixar todos à sua volta.

Quando o mestre avisara que eu voltaria para o Brasil em busca da armadura faltavam poucos dias para a viagem. Sabíamos que nos veríamos novamente, e Hyoga não queria contar o que sentia estando tão perto de ficarmos tão longe. Mas prometera a si mesmo que, tão logo estivéssemos juntos novamente, conversaria comigo.

Logo que parti as meninas já começaram a disputar quem ganharia o coração do garoto. Mas é claro que nenhuma delas, com treze anos, tinha a malícia de se atirar descaradamente, a não ser aquela que era a mais atirada da turma, a que tinha certeza do quanto era impossível alguém rejeitá-la.

-- Hei, Hyoga, é verdade que a Nala voltou para o Brasil? - perguntou.

-- Sim... Por que?

-- Nada... Mas ela fez bem. O lugar dela é onde ela nasceu, junto com pessoas como ela. Cada um tem que ficar no seu lugar.

-- O que quer dizer com isso?

-- Ah... Só que ela estará melhor na terra em que nasceu. Devia estar feliz por ela.

Seu comportamento era sempre fingido, uma atitude forçada, com um sorriso de quem tenta, descaradamente, seduzir. Vestia-se com luxo, falava com a certeza de quem nunca teve vontade negada, andava com a sensualidade das modelos e se maquiava como as atrizes de cinema. Seu corpo era belo, de forma que começava a ser o mais admirado da escola.

Hyoga era o único que nunca olhara para ela, o que a deixava injuriada, e dava-lhe ainda mais vontade de conquistá-lo. Levou a mão delicadamente ao busto do garoto, aproximando-se perigosamente, ao que ele afastou poucos passos.

-- Ânia...

-- Sempre gostei de você, Hyoga...

-- Eu... Sinto muito... Mas não posso...

-- Esqueça isso. Aquela garota foi embora, vocês não vão mais se ver.

-- Aquela garota?! - disse se soltando mais fortemente - Está errada. Eu a verei novamente.

-- Você tem que esquecer essa menina! - insistiu.

Ela tenta abraçá-lo,mas ele não a deixa. Segurou de leve seus punhos e a olhou fixamente.

-- Não, Ânia! Por favor, pára com isso... Já disse o que penso, o que quero e o que não quero.

A menina não suporta a rejeição, e acaba se irritando.

-- Você é um idiota! Qualquer rapaz dessa escola daria tudo por um beijo meu! O que essa garota tem que eu não tenho?

-- Diga!

-- Se eu disser, você vai se machucar.

-- Como é?! Eu exijo uma resposta!

-- ... Está bem... É você quem está pedindo. Nala é humilde, é independente e valente. Ela é verdadeira, não tem medo de ser ela mesma.

-- O que?! Mas eu sou a garota mais bonita da escola.

-- Isso é o que você impõe... Você pode ser bonita, sim, e todos podem concordar, mas você está sempre encoberta de maquiagens, tem treze anos e parece uma mulher de vinte. Além disso, desde quando ser a mais bonita importa tanto? Nala não precisa de nada disso, nem mesmo de se mostrar. Me desculpe, mas seu tipo de beleza não combina comigo...

-- O que?! - exclamou com os olhos marejados - Como pode falar desse jeito? Você é um insensível!

-- Eu disse que se machucaria se eu falasse... Mas você insistiu...

Deprimida com o primeiro "não" de sua vida, por alguns dias ela nem parecia estar presente. Mas não tardou muito, e voltou a ser quem era... Como se diz: "O lobo perde a pele, mas não perde o vício". Pelo menos não atormentou mais o garoto.

-- Foi uma boa... - diziam Isaak e seus colegas - Há muito que Ânia precisava ouvir umas verdades. Já estava dando nos nervos aquela metideza toda.

--

-- Ânia! O que está fazendo aqui?

-- Eu não acredito... Não acredito que mesmo com as ilusões que Ártemis me deu eu não consiga te...

-- Como é?! Ártemis? Qual é a sua ligação com ela? Diga!

-- Idiota insensível! Eu não te devo explicações!

-- Como sempre, você continua mimada e metida... - disse, mantendo a seriedade.

-- O que?!

Mais uma vez, a frieza desaparece do olhar do Cavaleiro, dando lugar à indignação, e ele ergue novamente a voz:

-- Quem é insensível, Ânia?! Foi você quem usou meus sentimentos para me enganar!

-- Vale tudo no amor e na guerra... Será que não entende?

-- Isso não é amor, é um capricho obsessivo!

-- NÃO ME INTERESSA!!

Aproximou-se dela, com o olhar ainda mais sério e frio, fazendo-a tremer e engolir em seco. A garota se cala imediatamente.

-- Pela última vez... Onde está Ártemis e qual a sua ligação com ela?

Ânia não consegue mais encará-lo, muito menos ir contra ele. Abaixa o rosto, mas mantêm a cara emburrada, e relata todos os acontecimentos.

"Desde que você foi embora da Sibéria, o único sentimento que mantinha em mim era a raiva de ter sido rejeitada por você, sendo que todos sempre estiveram aos meus pés. Foi quando Ártemis surgiu, prometendo que, quando chegasse o dia certo, ela me daria uma vingança. Ela me contou sobre os Cavaleiros, disse que todos seriam destruídos, inclusive Nala, e que eu poderia ficar com você. O que eu tinha que fazer, em troca, era servi-la para sempre, e atrair você para a armadilha. Assim ficaria mais fácil vencer Nala e os outros Cavaleiros. Essa é a minha relação com ela. Feliz agora?"

-- Entendo... Você vendeu a sua alma para uma Deusa mesquinha e orgulhosa só para se vingar da Nala e ficar comigo a força.

-- Ninguém me rejeita!

-- Já chega! Como pôde achar que isso funcionaria comigo?

-- Ora, basta tirar aquela menina do caminho.

-- Em primeiro lugar, dobre a língua quando for falar dela. Em segundo... Se não for a Nala, eu morro sozinho. Sinto muito ter que dizer estas palavras, mas não estou a fim de ser isca pra ninguém.

-- Não pode estar falando sério... Que tipo de homem é você?

-- Do tipo fiel aos meus sentimentos. Agora... Cadê a Ártemis?

-- Desça este morro... No vale está o templo dela. Mas...

Hyoga volta o olhar para ela, esperando que continue, pois sentira um forte medo em sua voz.

-- Eu falhei... Ela vai me matar.

-- Isso não vai acontecer. Eu a derrotarei, mesmo que me custe a vida.

Ele sai, seu olhar frio e indiferente deixam Ânia inerte, sem nenhuma reação. A jovem o vê se afastar como se ele pouco se preocupasse com sua presença, caminhando rumo ao vale que apontara sem temor algum. Cai de joelhos entre as flores, surpresa e amedrontada, mas sua mente mimada ainda não entende por que seus caprichos não possam ser atendidos.

--

_Sorento: Ainda bem q aqueles dois ñ estão mais aki... :P_

_Shiryu: É... Se estivessem c/ certeza sairiam correndo de novo XD_

_Shun: Ou ficarim em estado de choque :P_

_Sorento: Isso a Nala, né XD_

_Ikki: Patético... ¬¬_

_Shun: Lá vem vc de novo..._

_Ikki: Ah! Ñ quero saber disso. Qdo é q eu entro em ação?_

_Shun: Xiii... Tem tempo pra isso ainda..._

_Ikki: Então vamos logo c/ isso p/ faltar menos termpo òó_

_Shiryu: Qta energia de repente... o.o_

_Sorento: Pois é... Acho melhor a gente se mandar por hj antes q saiamos torrados :P_

_Shun: Tá certo... Até a próxima postagem, pessoal!!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Deus da velocidade:**

Shiryu corre o máximo que consegue, vendo a lua já se erguer no céu, enorme e com o brilho dourado que tem quando está apenas nascendo. O chão começa a cobrir-se de neblina, até que o Cavaleiro se vê com uma densa névoa branca que lhe cobre até as canelas, como se estivesse andando sobre nuvens. Uma delicada escadaria em espiral está ao centro do lugar em que se encontra, emanando um leve brilho prateado, e lá em cima, muito alto, vê um alvo templo sobre as nuvens.

Não pensa duas vezes, corre para a escada e sobe rapidamente até o topo. Um forte e fresco vento corre pelo local, fazendo os longos cabelos elevarem-se com vida e beleza. Em frente ao templo, de cada lado do grande portal de entrada, vê uma grande pilastra, onde se enroscam duas serpentes até o topo. Daí saem dois pares de asas, um de cada lado, e no centro desenha-se uma esfera com o mesmo brilho prateado das escadarias.

O vento sopra mais forte por um instante, fazendo o Cavaleiro se desviar de algo, mas ainda assim seu rosto recebe um corte. Do outro lado, pairando no ar, está um jovem elevado. Era alto e esbelto, com um belo rosto, cabelos verdes, até os ombros e olhos lilases. A armadura era prateada, com detalhes de ouro claro, cobrindo-lhe os ombros, braços, pernas e o quadril. Neste, as extremidades eram longas e pontiagudas, tinha braceletes e o abdômen estava desprotegido. De cada pé saía um grande par de asas, assim como de seu capacete, e o bastão que trazia em sua mão esquerda era igual às pilastras de seu templo, prateado como a armadura, e a esfera central era translúcida e cintilante, num tom lilás como o de seus olhos.

Parou diante do Cavaleiro, suspenso no ar, com um sorriso nos lábios. Não lhe parecia, porém, um sorriso desafiador, ao contrário, mostrava-se até amigável. Seus olhos se estreitam um pouco, sem maldade, Shiryu pergunta:

-- Quem é você?

-- Sou Hermes, - responde com calma – Deus da velocidade e mensageiro do Olimpo. Vocês são mesmo incríveis por sua coragem e capacidade...

-- Nós, Cavaleiros de Atena, lutaremos até o fim contra a tirania dos Deuses.

-- Sim, eu entendo. Então acho que não se importa em me enfrentar, não é, Shiryu de Dragão?

-- Você sabe o meu nome?! – espantou-se.

-- Claro! Que espécie de mensageiro divino eu seria se não soubesse? E então, o que me diz?

-- E eu tenho outra escolha?

-- Não. Eu não permitirei que passe, e que defenda a liberdade dos homens, se não for capaz de me vencer.

-- Pois então prepare-se, Hermes! Eu o vencerei!

-- Venha, Shiryu, usarei todo o meu poder contra você.

Shiryu é muito veloz, e seus golpes de artes marciais são perfeitamente precisos. Chutes e socos cadenciados, porém, não são suficientes para atingir o inimigo, que se esquiva com extrema rapidez, algo que nem mesmo os olhos do guerreiro que se acostumou com a velocidade da luz dos Cavaleiros dourados conseguem acompanhar.

Hermes gira no ar, parando pouco acima do rapaz, mas mantendo alguns metros de distância. Seu cosmo se eleva, num cintilar mesclado de prata e ouro. Ele eleva o bastão em sua mão direita, deixando-o de pé unicamente em seu indicador. As asas da armadura e do bastão se abrem um pouco mais, o vento sopra em redemoinho em torno do Deus, elevando-se de seus pés até o topo do báculo, levemente cintilando em tom de prata, até que o pequeno turbilhão que rebelava seus cabelos concentra-se na esfera e penetra nela, fazendo-a brilhar intensamente.

O adversário estende mais o braço, pegando novamente o bastão com a mão e apontando-o para Shiryu. O vento sai rapidamente, na mesma velocidade de ação do inimigo, e vai em direção ao seu alvo. Sem poder desviar, o Cavaleiro se esconde atrás de seu escudo, barrando toda a ventania. Mas o ar estava tão concentrado que formava navalhas extremamente afiadas, como se fossem adagas de poderoso aço. Seu braço direito e as pernas, nos poucos lugares onde a armadura não o protegia, se cortam profundamente. Mesmo a Kamei é vincada pela forte pressão.

-- Hum... Seu escudo faz jus à fama. Mas ele não é grande o suficiente para proteger todo o se corpo... E sua Kamei, por mais poderosa que seja, não agüenta tanta pressão numa área tão pequena...

-- Não pense que vou desistir com tão pouco!

-- He... Era o que eu esperava ouvir de você...

-- "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

O bastão gira através dos dedos e em torno do corpo de seu dono, criando uma barreira de ar poderosíssima que facilmente desfaz todo o poder do Dragão e lança Shiryu a metros de distância. A esfera é novamente apontada para ele, cintilando fortemente, e o ar concentrado e cortante avança novamente. Sem tempo para se esquivar ou defender, desta vez o golpe o atinge por completo, e o Cavaleiro vai ao chão, sangrando, com cortes no rosto, pernas, braços e em alguns pontos da Kamei que foram atingidos duas vezes.

Levanta-se com dificuldade, fitando seriamente o rosto calmo de seu desafiante, sem encontrar nenhum rastro de maldade. Era difícil entender como um dos Deuses que se punham no caminho dos Cavaleiros pudesse ter um olhar tão desprovido daquela superioridade, orgulho e maldade. Ainda assim, atacava o jovem com tudo o que tinha, como se quisesse mesmo ver sua morte, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos demonstravam o contrário.

Ao ver mais uma vez a esfera roxa cintilar em sua direção, prepara-se, com o cosmo elevado, e ao ver o vendo cortante ser liberado, rapidamente se desloca para o lado, conseguindo escapar da investida pela primeira vez. Mas o olhar de Hermes continua calmo.

-- Você não escapou...

A corrente de ar se bifurca, desenhando um círculo no ar. Do outro lado do báculo, outro feixe bifurcado se expande, e o vento fecha o círculo em torno do Cavaleiro, enquanto o inimigo se põe com o corpo acima de seu bastão, segurando-o para baixo. Não há para onde fugir, o ar vem de cima, e corre por todos os lados. Mais uma vez o corpo de Shiryu se enche de cortes e sangue, agora sem poder ser lançado para lugar algum, está no meio do turbilhão e o ar o corta mais e mais.

Seu grito de dor segue-se a uma esplêndida explosão cósmica que finalmente desfaz o redemoinho, mas o guerreiro cai, quase desmaiado, sangrando muito, enquanto seu cosmo esverdeado perde o brilho pouco a pouco, até aparentemente se apagar.

-- Ora, ora... Vejam só quem conseguiu desfazem minha corrente de ar... Você não tem mais forças, Shiryu? Será que superestimei os Cavaleiros?

-- Não... Não seja apressado... Hermes... Eu ainda... Posso lutar...

Tem de fazer ainda mais força para se erguer desta vez, e o sangue escorre-lhe ainda mais, pingando no chão alvo de nuvens.

-- Neste estado acho que não vai conseguir se desvencilhar da minha corrente de ar... Tem certeza? Você pode morrer...

-- Quem entra numa batalha como esta... Já está preparado para isso...

Ergue-se finalmente, e seu cosmo se eleva ao infinito, brilhando como nunca antes, numa mescla de verde e dourado. Prepara o escudo diante de si e, com a outra mão, deixa os dedos retos e unidos, fazendo seu braço brilhar mais ainda que todo o resto de seu corpo.

-- E não é que os humanos podem atingir aquilo que era único dos Deuses? Então... Parece que você resolveu enfrentar de frente o meu ar...

-- Venha, Hermes. Estou pronto.

Ergue novamente o bastão na ponta de seu indicador, fazendo o turbilhão novamente se concentrar dentro da esfera, e mais uma vez o aponta para o Cavaleiro, que posiciona seu braço pouco para trás de si. O vento vem rápido e cortante em sua direção, enquanto ele ergue, num cálculo rápido e preciso do tempo de seu golpe, o braço que já estava tencionado. O feixe cortante do vento de Hermes colide com a navalha afiada de pura energia.

-- "EXCALIBUR!!"

Os golpes se anulam no caminho de forma perfeita, o brilho do impacto das técnicas se expande poderosamente, e o sorriso de Hermes se abre ainda mais, como se ele estivesse cheio de alegria.

-- Muito bem... Shiryu... Mas a Excalibur é uma só, e o meu vento cria muitos feixes. Será que você pode dar tantos golpes com tanta velocidade?

-- Farei o que for preciso!

Os feixes de ar cortante se intensificam, com mais energia, e vêm numa velocidade absurda em direção ao jovem, que rapidamente coordena inúmeros golpes com a Excalibur, que também brilha intensamente. Ele consegue anular vários golpes, e se desvia de outros, mas ainda é atingido por outros tantos, que o atiram para o abismo. Deposita seu cosmo nas asas de sua armadura, abrindo-as e diminuindo a velocidade de queda, agarra-se ao corre-mão da escadaria, impulsionando o corpo e, com os pés, dá um salto tão forte que atravessa as nuvens e se coloca acima do Deus.

Hermes volta a lançar sua técnica, impiedosamente, ainda mais rápido. Mas a Excalibur brilha também com mais poder,anulando, desta vez, todos os feixes inimigos. Volta ao chão já concentrando o máximo de sua energia numa técnica que mostrava-se muito mais poderosa que qualquer uma das outras duas utilizadas. Antes que o adversário possa se refazer do brilho e da surpresa deixados pelas colisões das técnicas, vê lançarem-se em sua direção um número incontável de cintilantes dragões verdes vindos do céu.

-- "COLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!!"

Seus olhos se arregalam, surpresos e sem reação, e o Deus é completamente atingido pela técnica, voando a metros de distância e batendo de costas contra a parede de seu templo. Ao se aproximar, Shiryu vê Hermes sangrando e muito ferido, mas ainda está vivo. Seus olhos novamente se tomam de brilho e o sorriso volta aos seus lábios.

-- O nono sentido, a divindade... Vocês, Cavaleiros de Atena, são mesmo incríveis e suas crenças têm uma força fenomenal em seus corações.

-- Você... Parece conformado com a derrota...

-- Hehehe... Eu lutei para vencer, com certeza, mas você foi mais forte, e eu estou feliz que tenha chegado a esse nível.

-- Feliz? Achei que éramos inimigos e...

-- Eu sei, eu sei. Deixe-me explicar... Eu não estou contra vocês, na verdade, acredito que os humanos têm todo o direito de livre arbítrio. Os Deuses se imporem a vocês é como um ditador dos mais extremos. Mas só aqueles que mostram ter representantes valiosos e realmente fortes contra esta tirania, com coragem e poder para vencer os que querem estar acima de vocês, têm o direito a tal liberdade. Por isso eu não podia deixar passar alguém que não fosse forte o suficiente para derrotar um Deus. Eu queria ver se seu poder era mesmo confiável e, assim, vi que o poder de seus amigos também o é.

-- Então... Você estava me testando?

-- Ora, se você não fosse apto, morreria rapidamente contra o próximo inimigo. Mas estou feliz que confiei em pessoas certas. Agora escute, Shiryu... Dioniso, Hera e Efesto selaram os Cavaleiros de ouro, sob comando de Apollo. Mas ao que parece, Zeus prometeu para Atena que, se vocês ganharem essa guerra, ou seja, se não houver mais influência dos Deuses sobre vocês e sua liberdade for conquistada, como reconhecimento, ele trará os outros guerreiros que morreram nesta última guerra contra Hades de volta a este mundo.

-- Quer dizer que eles serão ressuscitados?!

-- Isso mesmo... Então, é melhor não perderem esta guerra, heim?

-- Esta é a última coisa que passaria por nossas cabeças. E você... Vai ficar bem?

-- Não se preocupe... Zeus me dá uma mãozinha. – disse num sorriso divertido – Agora dá o fora daqui e termine o que veio fazer!

-- Nem precisa dizer. Obrigado, Hermes, são Deuses assim que realmente merecem nosso respeito.

Ele corre para as escadarias e continua seu caminho rumo aos templos mais distantes, enquanto o Deus mais veloz do Olimpo nos deseja sorte, sentado com uma das mãos apoiada ao joelho, e com o mesmo sorriso amigável e confiante estampado em seus lábios.

--

_Nala: Ahá!! Aprendendo a ñ generalizar :P Sim... Nem todos os Deuses são malignos. E Hermes foi um ótimo exemplo disso. será q tem mais Deuses do nosso lado??_

_Shiryu: Espero q sim u.u Mas aidna foi uma luta difícil..._

_Sorento: O q é isso, foi uma batalha e tanto._

_Nala: Concordo. Foi emocionante. Amei escrever esse capítulo. Ficou perfeito :)_

_Shun: Mas será mesmo q tem mais Deuses bons no Olimpo._

_Hyoga: Ah... Tem sim..._

_Nala: COMO VC SABE??_

_Hyoga: Naum sei... Foi só um palpite (dando de ombros)._

_Nala: Vc e suas estranhices de hj... O q deu nesse menino? O.o Bom... Próximo capítulo pessoal. _


	21. Chapter 21

**A Rainha do Submundo:**

Caminha pela sala com seu longo vestido de ceda negra, num glamour sombrio de jóias de ouro vermelho e pedras da cor da noite. Os cabelos claros caem-lhe ondulados até os quadris, presos apenas por uma parte com fios metálicos avermelhados como cobre, mas brilhantes como estrelas à sua nuca. Os olhos verdes acentuam ainda mais a beleza estonteante da Deusa que mantinha eternamente sua aparência juvenil.

Toma entre os dedos uma lança de cabo negro, por onde se enroscam detalhes prateados até a ponta cintilante e perigosa, onde seu cosmo da cor da terra se deposita com grande poder. Vira-se para fora de seu templo, cheia de descontentamento, e com o olhar perigosamente estreito.

"Então você chegou, Marina... Como eu desejava, mandarei um súdito do maldito Poseidon para o eterno sofrimento do inferno!"

Ele se aproxima, o templo possui uma aura sombria e carregada. Olha atentamente à sua volta, sem nada encontrar, apertando a flauta entre os dedos e caminhando lentamente. Todos os sentidos devem estar extremamente aguçados para qualquer situação.

Um poderoso raio avança em sua direção, fazendo-o virar-se imediatamente, girando a flauta no ar na tentativa de criar o campo de força que o protegeria. Mas o raio é muito rápido e tem um poder repleto de grande ódio, adentra o campo criado por seu cosmo e o atinge diretamente no peito. Sorento voa, caindo com tanta velocidade que nem o chão o para. Ele gira sobre o próprio corpo e tenta se estabilizar, ajoelhando e fitando surpreendido o adversário que se aproxima.

A estonteante beleza daquela Deusa não se desfazia nem mesmo com o seu olhar mergulhado no profundo ódio que o Marina não conseguia entender. Mas era realmente assustador ver aquela figura aproximar-se com os olhos verdes flamejantes, com a lança em punho, fitando-o diretamente como um animal pronto para estraçalhar sua presa.

-- Humano... – pronunciou cheia de profunda raiva em sua voz – Como se atreve a pisar neste templo divino?

-- Estou aqui para enfrentá-la! Eu sou Soren...

-- Sei muito bem quem você é, Marina de Poseidon. E você está aqui para morrer e sofrer eternamente no inferno pelo que Poseidon fez!

-- Como é...?

-- Ignorante como todo verme humano... Seu Deus, Poseidon, ofereceu ajuda aos Cavaleiros na batalha no Elíseos, e graças a isso aqueles pivetes malditos ganharam confiança e despertaram as Kameis. E por isso Hades foi derrotado!

-- Hades foi derrotado por Atena e por não ser digno do nome de Deus.

-- CALE-SE!! Como se atreve?? Eu Perséfone, rainha do Submundo, te mostrarei a maior de todas as torturas eternas, pode ter certeza!

-- Perséfone... A esposa de Hades? Então... Você quer vingança!

-- Isso mesmo. Agora cale-se e morra!

Ela aponta para ele a lança, o rapaz tenta esquivar, mas o raio ainda o pega de raspão, rachando sua escama e fazendo-o sangrar. Com olhar estreito e sério, Sorento aperta o ferimento fitando sua desafiante, que não perde nem por um instante sua aura de ódio.

-- Hum... Essa Escama não é tão resistente... Ela não é uma vestimenta divina como as dos Cavaleiros de Atena. Vai ser bem mais fácil eliminar você.

-- Não tenha tanta certeza... Eu não vou perder a confiança por causa disso. O imperador Poseidon confiou em mim!

Ela não responde, ergue a lança, e inúmeros raios saem dela, assolando impiedosamente todo o templo. O rapaz se desvia o máximo que pode, elevando seu cosmo ao ápice, mas depois de algum tempo não consegue mais, tamanha é a densidade de raios e a velocidade deles. Vários o atingem juntamente, e o Marina é içado ao ar num grito de dor. Sua Escama se trinca por completo e Sorento cai, com a cara contra o chão.

Seu sangue já se espalha pelos ladrilhos, mas ele se levanta, com os olhos determinados, e finalmente leva a flauta aos lábios, pondo-se a tocar sua bela melodia, a "Sinfonia Final da Morte". Seu cosmo está o mais elevado possível, a música o espalha pelo ar, num som maravilhoso e, ao mesmo tempo, destrutivo. Mas a inimiga sequer se move.

-- Você acha mesmo que essa música, esse truque psicológico insignificante, vai funcionar contra mim?

"Droga..." – pensa – "Isso não está funcionando... Mas prestando atenção... Os olhos dela pareciam tremer, ela não está completamente imune." Quando percebe, o raio de Perséfone vem novamente em sua direção. Rapidamente, queima ao limite o seu cosmo, num pico que ele ainda não atingira, e salta numa velocidade incrível. Os raios se seguem um após o outro, tão rápidos e densos quanto os anteriores, mas agora Sorento está diferente, seu cosmo é muito mais poderoso, ele apóia os pés aos pilares, saltando de um lado para outro. Seu corpo é leve, as manobras são fáceis, e ele gira em trono de si mesmo de todos os lados necessários.

A raiva de Perséfone cresce a cada giro e salto de Sorento, o suor que desce de sua testa é de puro ódio, seu rosto está vermelho como se todo o sangue de seu corpo se concentrasse ali. O brilho da lança cresce absurdamente, saindo desde sua mão, e concentra uma grande esfera de energia em sua ponta. Os olhos de Sorento se arregalam surpresos ao ver aquela enorme quantidade de energia vindo com toda a velocidade e poder em sua direção, mas logo se acalma, volta ao seu semblante sério e aproveita-se de seu cosmo que está no máximo de seu poder.

A esfera de energia se aproxima rapidamente, ele não pode escapar, mas não parece ser mesmo o que ele pretende, a flauta gira novamente no ar, o campo criado é muito mais forte que o primeiro e todo o poder de Perséfone se espalha pelo templo com o impacto, sem sequer tocar o Marina por trás da parede intransponível. Ele sorri, cheio de energia e confiança.  
-- Parece que terei de usar isso...

-- O que?! Como isso é possível? Maldito!!

Ela atira a lança, repleta de seu cosmo enraivecido, mas o rapaz, ágil e habilmente, se esquiva e deixa a arma cravar no pilar atrás de si, enquanto a Deusa concentra novamente um poder absurdo em suas mãos. Sorento está ainda mais calmo, não se preocupa com os movimentos inimigos, coloca-se ereto e leva a flauta aos lábios com grande classe.

Perséfone pára, seus olhos parecem se preencher de pura surpresa, mas é o cosmo de Sirene que adentra sem permissão o seu cérebro e destrói seus neurônios um a um. A energia desaparece de suas mãos, que sobem à cabeça, como se estivesse com uma forte enxaqueca. Seus olhos se apertam com muita força, os dentes rangem. Num último momento, solta um desesperado grito de dor, e desaba ao chão, com sua consciência completamente destruída.

Sorento olha para o corpo da Deusa, seus dedos ainda se contraem num reflexo agonizante, e ele cerra os olhos, sério.

-- A "Ária do desencarne..." Ela não leva o adversário à morte, como o nome faz parecer, mas estraçalha a mente. Quem a recebe se torna um verdadeiro vegetal. É uma técnica horripilante, por isso nunca a usei... Mas desta vez não tive escolha...

Sorento dá as costas para a Deusa que acabara de enfrentar, e fita a própria Escama - "Está estraçalhada" – pensa. Mas afasta rapidamente tal pensamento, voltando a olhar em frente. Diante de si ainda tem o longo caminho até o topo do Olimpo, o templo de Apollo o espera para a mais acirrada batalha de todos os tempos. Lutar contra Apollo era como lutar contra o próprio Zeus, tamanho o seu poder. "Certamente os outros conseguirão passar pelos Deuses que estiverem em seu caminho, e também chegarão ao templo de Apollo".

Sob a luz unicamente da lua e das infindáveis estrelas do céu, Sorento corre em direção ao topo, mais um guerreiro cujo espírito sobrepujou o corpo, cujo cosmo o levou a um estado de poder que suas feridas e sua vestimenta destroçada não significam mais nada.

--

_Nala: Q medo... -.-_

_Hyoga: Eu q o diga... -.-_

_Sorento: Eu naum tive escolha... Era isso ou a derrota... u.u_

_Shun: Assustador... -.-_

_Shaka: Tenho q admitir... Isso ñ se vê todo dia... u.u_

_Ikki: Xiiii... Até Buda tá c/ medo..._

_Shaka: Quem disse...? ¬¬_

_Nala: Bom... Depois dessa... Até a próxima postagem..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Dionísio e Demeter, Deuses da terra:**

Templo de Demeter, um lugar de céu claro e limpo e terras férteis. À sua volta pode-se ver plantações de todos os tipos, trigo, vinhas, oliveiras, macieiras e muitas outras. Sobre uma pedra, com ampla visão do Olimpo, a Deusa observa o avanço dos humanos, observa a derrota de sua querida filha, Perséfone. Os cabelos ondulados, soltos e chegando até os joelhos, brilhantes como trigo ao sol, contrastam com os olhos verdes, estreitos de raiva.  
Ouve passos de outro que se aproxima, alguém de seu mesmo nível, com a mesma divindade que ela.

-- Suas vinhas estão lindas como sempre, Demeter...

-- Sempre de olho nas uvas... Consegue pensar em algo que não seja seu vinho, Dionísio?

-- Oh... Em muitas outras coisas.

Virou-se, encontrando seu sorriso divertido e de muitos sentidos. Tinha cabelos curtos, revoltados e ruivos, cristais e metais divinos formavam cachos de uvas em suas têmporas. Seu porte era belo e gracioso, quase tanto quanto o seu sedutor olhar, e a armadura, verde como folhas jovens, deixava a mostra o busto. Trazia consigo um cajado, enfeitado em relevo com ramos de uvas roxas.

-- O que quer? – perguntou ainda séria – Não é um bom momento para falar das uvas.

-- Fique calma... Eu sei que está com raiva, mas veja quem se aproxima daqui.

Ela observa o caminho, e vê um Cavaleiro de ouro correr na direção de seu templo. Loiro, cabelos longos, expressão calma e olhos fechados.

-- Aquele indiano que se acha o Buda...

-- Temos que admitir, não é bom subestimar estes humanos. E este é, de longe, o mais poderoso deles, seria arriscado enfrentá-lo sozinho.

-- E desde quando você é tão sensato?

-- Desde que pensei na possibilidade de uma preciosa aliada ter dificuldades. – disse, com o mesmo sorriso dúbio – Além disso, não será divertido lutarmos juntos?

Ele se aproxima, pousando a mão em seu ombro e aproximando o rosto do dela de forma muito íntima. Continua sempre a sorrir.

-- E depois de vingarmos nossos aliados, e sua filha, poderemos comemorar com um bom vinho... O que me diz?

Demeter suaviza seu semblante, não se opondo à aproximação do Deus do vinho.

-- Está bem, Dionísio, lutaremos juntos então.

-- Será um prazer.

Shaka se aproxima do templo, atravessando as árvores do pomar e, depois, as vinhas carregadas de belos cachos. Com os olhos calmamente fechados, a brisa noturna faz esvoaçarem as mechas douradas. Ele não vê com olhos carnais, mas sabe que não há ninguém à sua volta. Por outro lado pode sentir, ainda que muito ameno, dois cosmos de grande poder ali por perto.

O chão brilha sob seus pés, um vermelho forte e escuro como o vinho, emanando um poder capaz de destruir qualquer matéria. O Cavaleiro mantém o semblante calmo, desaparecendo do local de onde brota a descomunal energia. Aparece logo adiante, com o rosto ainda voltado para o mesmo lugar, a energia se dissipa. Mas outra de igual intensidade avança sob o chão, elevando o solo na forma de blocos de terra e rígidas raízes. Elas vêm em movimentos perfurantes e de chicote, numa velocidade que exige concentração até mesmo do virginiano para ser acompanhada. Elas passam extremamente perto, quase vencendo as esquivas na velocidade da luz, e quando saltou a metros de altura, o homem com o poder mais próximo dos Deuses se atrapalhou com as folhas que o atacavam como navalhas. Mas ainda se desvencilhou delas.

Volta ao chão, um brilho da cor da terra aparece à sua frente revelando a Deusa das colheitas, com um cajado na forma e cor do trigo em uma das mãos. Sua armadura tinha a mesma tonalidade e cobria-lhe quase todo o corpo, enquanto um grande ramo de folhas sobrepostas descia como um detalhe em sua cabeça, alcançando quase o chão. Pelas costas, o brilho cor de vinho deu lugar ao Deus dos bacanais, Dionísio. O poder que emanavam era enorme, poder de Deuses, e Shaka percebeu que a luta contra os dois exigiria bastante de si. Simultaneamente, os inimigos elevam seus cajados, depositando neles tudo de seus cosmos, e os apontam para o Cavaleiro. Duas grandes e densas rajadas de energia são liberadas, num poder e velocidade absurdos, fazendo todo o ambiente clarear, avançando impiedosamente contra o guerreiro.

Não há para onde escapar, Shaka bem sabe disso, e calmamente espera o exato momento, aproximando as palmas de suas mãos num elevar estupendo e rápido de seu cosmo e pronunciando uma única e pequena palavra, com voz forte e segura: "OHM!!" Abre os olhos, e um brilho explode ao seu redor.

O intenso brilho emana da palma de sua mão e de seus olhos azuis, e se expande à sua volta, formando um poderoso campo de força que já foi capaz de barrar o poder combinado de três Cavaleiros dourados. As energias colidem com a barreira, sendo dissipadas em grande parte, mas a proteção desestabiliza e se desfaz com o excesso de poder, que atinge fortemente o virginiano. Ele segura o grito, a dor e a surpresa, e cai com as costas contra o chão.

Tenta se erguer, quando as raízes novamente se elevam do chão e o envolvem, prendendo-o fortemente pelas pernas, braços e tronco. Com o pescoço também enrolado, abre um dos olhos, trêmulo, sentindo certa falta de ar. Percebe o cosmo vinho subir, envolvendo-o numa névoa de aroma doce e inebriante de uvas e álcool que penetra pelas narinas e poros de sua pele. Ele tenta resistir de toda forma, mas seu sistema nervoso se entorpece, os músculos e o cérebro não respondem, e a última coisa que consegue discernir antes da total perda de consciência é a silhueta turva dos dois Deuses diante de si.

-- Huhuhu... – Dionísio se delicia – Agora ele está preso nos doces sonhos bacânticos do vinho.

-- Vamos ver como o homem santo reage depois de cometer alguns pequenos... Atos de loucura... – diz Demeter com um irônico sorriso nos lábios.

Era dia, o sol brilhava e tudo à sua volta tinha um belo e leve tom dourado, com uma brisa refrescante a soprar seu rosto. Flores e vinhas cresciam por toda parte, taças de vinhos trabalhadas em prata estavam ao lado de jarros igualmente belos, cheios da doce bebida, junto de frutas de todos os tipos sobre uma bela e farta mesa de mármore branco. Uma animada música ecoava por todos os cantos, de acordes simples, mas cheios de graça e de uma energia que convidava a acompanhá-la. Isso é o que o jovem loiro encontra ao abrir os olhos, ainda um tanto zonzo.

-- Já se cansou, querido?

A doce voz o assusta, fazendo-o virar-se rapidamente, encontrando uma bela jovem de cabelos esvoaçantes e olhos verdes penetrantes, com uma toga tão fina que quase deixava mostrar todos os detalhes de seu corpo. Ela o abraça antes que consiga reagir, dando-lhe um caloroso beijo no rosto (isso por que ele consegue se virar no último momento).

-- E... Espera... – seu rosto estava vermelho – O que significa isso?

Outras meninas aparecem, igualmente belas e esculturais, chegando bem perto dele, com sorrisos praticamente irresistíveis para qualquer homem normal.

-- Ora, será que ele bebeu tanto que nem se lembra de onde está?

-- Eu... Não bebo.

-- Hihihi... Não acredito!

-- Ele é tímido, então. Esta um pouco vermelho.

-- Que lindo!! Adoro homens tímidos.

Elas chegam mais perto, querendo todas um espaço para acariciar aquele belo rapaz. Ele se levanta, restabelecendo sua costumeira calma.

-- Por favor, senhoritas, se tiverem a bondade... Eu preciso ir.

-- Ah... Mas já...? – disse uma delas com cara de piedade.

As outras sorriram com ironia, e puxaram com força a toga que ele vestia, fazendo-o cair. Todas riram graciosamente, enquanto ele via uma delas se aproximar perigosamente.

-- Deus, me ajude. – dizia, sem saber o que fazer, se reagisse poderia ferir as meninas – O que eu faço agora?

-- Deixa de ser bobo... Você não vai sair daqui sem se divertir um pouco com a gente. – disse a jovem, debruçada sobre o Cavaleiro.

Arregalou os olhos, percebendo que a coisa era séria, ergueu a cabeça, segurou-a pelos ombros.

-- De que diabos está falando, menina?!

-- Você sabe... – responde com sorriso irônico, e puxa a toga de Shaka.

-- Pára com isso! Ficou louca?!

Dizendo isso, puxa de volta suas vestes e se senta, forçando-a a se afastar. Ele se ergue novamente, as meninas estão assustadas com a atitude do rapaz e não têm mais vontade de assediá-lo. Respirou fundo, recompondo-se do rubor e pondo novamente os pensamentos em ordem e harmonia.

Olhou em volta, sem ver nada do que quisesse encontrar, então fechou os olhos e se concentrou, identificando o cosmo que procurava, não muito forte. Caminhou na direção da energia, afastando-se bastante do local, e encontrou um muro de mármore, com uma passagem aberta em forma de arco bem em seu centro. Adentrou o local, a energia era cada vez mais forte, as uvas cresciam por todos os lados, vistosas, de todas as variedades, crescendo sobre os pilares brancos como nuvens. As folhas verdes e as frutas brilhavam, refletindo a luz.

Bem ao centro do local encontrava-se um pequeno círculo elevado, também em mármore branco, rodeado de pilares alvos e enfeitados, onde um trono do mesmo material se encontrava, com uma bela almofada de linho bordada em fios de ouro. Dali vinha a alegre música que envolvia todo o local, de cada lado do assento, uma jovem ainda mais bela que as que encontrara minutos atrás tocava. Uma deslizava os dedos pela lira, a outra soprava alegre e divinamente uma flauta transversal. No trono, o cosmo que procurava emanava poderosamente, e ao lado dele as meninas param a música, só então percebendo a presença do estranho.

-- Que faz aqui?! Neste lugar somente o mestre Dionísio e seus convidados podem entrar! – diz uma assustada.

-- Desculpem a intromissão, mas ao que me parece, ele me convidou para este plano paralelo.

-- Não brinque. – pronuncia a outra – Sabemos bem que é inimigo de nosso mestre, ele sempre nos informa para que não deixemos pessoas como você entrarem.

-- Então me permitam sair...

-- Não! Você morrerá enquanto sua alma está aqui e é corrompida pelo poder de nosso mestre.

-- Hum... – sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados – Eu já tive muitas provações ao longo de minhas vidas, e já venci as fraquezas humanas. Não é tão fácil me corromper.

-- Que está dizendo?!

-- Mesmo com meu corpo inebriado pelo cosmo de seu mestre, minha alma não cedeu às tentações que ele me impôs. Dionísio já perdeu.

-- Como ousa?!

-- Um Deus nunca perderá para um humano!

-- Sinto dizer que alguns já perderam... E peço que se retirem, pois colocarei este plano abaixo.

-- Que?! Deuses perderam para humanos?!

-- Quer destruir este lugar? Está louco... Teria que igualar seu cosmo ao de nosso mestre.

Shaka aproxima as mãos, concentra-se e deixa seu cosmo elevar-se ao extremo. Pode-se ver uma galáxia entre elas e o poder é tão gigantesco que as garotas se assustam e fogem, avisando as outras e tirando-as de lá. O Cavaleiro abre os olhos, explodindo num poder sem igual, mirando no trono que pertencia ao inimigo.

-- "RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!!"

O trono explode e a destruição se propaga por tudo o que há em volta. As vinhas, os pilares, o muro de mármore e tudo o que há além dele se desfaz e desaparece, deixando uma luz branca muito forte que tudo ofusca.

Templo de Demeter, do lado de fora os dois Deuses vêem, boquiabertos, o poderoso brilho dourado que repentinamente emana do corpo anteriormente inerte. A explosão que se segue desintegra as raízes que o envolviam e grande parte do chão, pilares e vinhas à sua volta. Dionísio e Demeter voam longe.

Erguem-se novamente, encontrando o Cavaleiro à sua frente, com um cosmo que nunca sentiram antes. Era ainda mais poderoso que dos Cavaleiros anteriores que venceram Hermes e Perséfone. A Kamei de Virgem brilha tão fortemente que chegaram a pensar que o pó de estrelas que a formavam tinham ainda a vida e o calor das estrelas de onde vieram. Mas o orgulho divino não lhes permite pensar em serem derrotados por um mero humano, erguem novamente seus bastões, concentrando todo o seu poder divino, e mirando contra o inimigo, e o raio que sai de suas pontas se fundem num só, formando um ataque muito mais denso e poderoso.

Shaka não se preocupa, tem certeza de sua missão ali e não sairia sem garantir a vitória. Ergue a palma direita na altura do ombro e mantém a esquerda estendida para baixo, seus olhos se abrem e, com isso, o poder de seu cosmo aumenta ainda mais. Combinando ataque e defesa em sua mais poderosa técnica, ele colide seu cosmo com o dos inimigos.

-- "TESOURO DO CÉU!!"

O golpe oponente se desfaz depois de certa estabilidade, e a técnica de Virgem atinge com todo o seu poder o alvo. Retirando instantaneamente os cinco sentidos dos adversários, logo depois a técnica termina de tirar a vida que existia cheia de poder naqueles dois corpos tidos imortais. Shaka se aproxima, olhando para os corpos inertes, com o mesmo semblante calmo e sério de sempre.

-- Sinto desapontá-los e ferir seu orgulho divino, mas como Cavaleiro de ouro tenho de dar o exemplo aos jovens que trouxe até esta batalha...

Ele fecha novamente os olhos e deixa o local, seguindo rapidamente em direção ao segundo templo mais alto do Olimpo, a morada do Deus Sol, o maior inimigo que um humano poderia enfrentar neste momento. Seu próximo inimigo seria o Deus cujo poder só é menor, ainda que por ínfima diferença, que o de seu pai. O líder dos Deuses inimigos assistia descontente à derrota de seus aliados. Apollo apenas esperava para esmagar com seus próprios pés cada um dos guerreiros que ali chegaram.

--

_Ikki: Xiiii... Ó o cara aí..._

_Shun: Q foi...?_

_Ikki: Como q foi? O cara tá fugindo de mulher... Estranho..._

_Shaka: ùu (tique)_

_Shiryu: Vc ñ devia falar assim..._

_Ikki: E pq ñ? É verdade. tem algo muito esquisito c/ esse virginiano u.u_

_Shaka: Ùu (tique aumentando)_

_Nala: Hei! Isso ñ foi por estranhice. Ele só é uma pessoa correta u.u_

_Ikki: Corretamente jogando do outro lado :P_

_Shaka: Ùú (tique cada vez maior)_

_Sorento: Fênix..._

_Ikki: Q foi?_

_Hyoga: Fica quieto, por favor...?_

_Ikki: O q eu disse de errado? u.u_

_Shaka: Melhor ñ querer explicação, Fênix! òó_

_Nala, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Sorento: Glup! O.O (saem correndo)_

_Ikki: E aí? :D_

_Shaka: Dai-me forças, Deus... ùu_


	23. Chapter 23

**Combatendo fogo com fogo:**

O ambiente era quente... Muito quente. O branco do templo se camuflava na névoa avermelhada e abafada, mas nada disso o abatia, pois era na boca do vulcão da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, um lugar muito mais quente do que ali, que ele ia para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Nem mesmo o mau cheiro do enxofre ou a atmosfera tóxica havia por ali, e a alta temperatura só o fazia sentir-se em casa.

Dentro do templo, em volta de todo o salão de entrada, podia-se ver armas de todos os tipos, todas forjadas em metal divino, cintilantes e de formas perfeitas. Fênix já esperava encontrar seu inimigo a qualquer momento, e não tardou a retumbar pelo salão a rouca e forte voz do Deus que ali residia.

-- Quem é o verme que ousa invadir minha morada?

-- Não é um verme, mas a Ave Fênix que está aqui. Agora, se não estiver com medo, apareça e me enfrente.

-- Mas que impertinência... – retruca, aparecendo no topo de uma curta escadaria – Eu sou Efesto, o Deus ferreiro, e o punirei por seu comportamento.

Era um homem de estatura média, braços muito fortes, olhos flamejantes como fogo e expressão muito séria. Sua armadura era vermelha faiscante, de formas agudas, com um arco às suas costas em forma de chamas erguendo-se ao alto, o meio de seu busto ficava descoberto, a saia cobre as pernas pelos lados até a panturrilha e as solas dos pés se punham diretamente no chão, descalços. Nas mãos, brilhantes e de metal divino, segura ferramentas de ferreiro com as quais forja as armas dos Deuses, mas também com as quais combateria.

Os dois se encaram com olhos de desafio, olhares impulsivos próprios dos guerreiros cujo cosmo se rege pelo fogo. O Deus firma entre seus dedos suas armas e toma posição de combate, assim como Ikki, que cerra fortemente os punhos e baixa na base de forma segura. Os cosmos se elevam, poderosos e agressivos. O punho de Fênix se inflama e ele parte para cima do adversário.

-- Vou acabar logo com isso. "AVE FÊNIX!!"

Efesto gira a tenazes (ferramenta que segura o ferro sobre o fogo) entre os dedos, formando um turbilhão de fogo que logo desaparece, deixando o Cavaleiro incrédulo enquanto o Deus se mantém assustadoramente sério.

-- É só isso? – diz com desprezo – Pois então é a minha vez.

Ele gira novamente a tenazes, o turbilhão de fogo, desta vez, sai da ferramenta para atingir em velocidade absurda o Cavaleiro. Vendo que não teria tempo de escapar, até porque o raio de ação era enorme, ele tenta resistir ao calor, já que estava acostumado aos vulcões da Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Mas aquele fogo queima como nada que ele tivesse sentido antes, era um poder e um calor absurdos, sentia como se as próprias lavas dos vulcões não pudessem ser mais quentes. Ele cai, com o rosto chamuscado, sem forças, tentando erguer a cabeça para olhar seu inimigo.

-- Mas... Como...?

-- Você não percebeu? Você pode ter o poder do fogo, mas para quem o controla desde o inicio dos tempos, para mim esse poder é ínfimo. O fogo dos Deuses é muito superior, o único capaz de fundir os metais divinos na construção das armas e Kamuis das divindades.

Ikki se levanta com muito esforço, tomando novamente posição de combate. O Deus sorri ironicamente para ele.

-- Então... Devo derreter essa sua Kamei?

-- Desgraçado...

Ele parte para cima de Efesto elevando poderosamente o seu cosmo, tentando mais uma vez seu ataque, desta vez com um poder muito superior. O salão todo se preenche do cosmo e fogo da Fênix, enquanto, novamente, o adversário gira rapidamente sua tenazes, formando o turbilhão que suga todo o fogo para o nada. E mais uma vez o fogo do ferreiro atinge o rapaz, que voa longe em meio ao fogo que consome por completo sua Kamei. Ele cai, quase inconsciente, e a armadura desaparece, transformada em vapor e cinzas.

-- Tolo humano, sem esta vestimenta você não é nada. Agora vou terminar de fazer a limpeza, transformarei você em cinzas também.

Aproximou-se de Ikki, girando a ferramenta rapidamente, fazendo-a cintilar como fogo vivo, estava pronto para desferir o golpe final.

-- Ainda não!!

O Cavaleiro se levanta em tal velocidade que o Deus não o acompanha, atingindo seu queixo com um gancho que o atira perto da escada da qual acabara de descer. Ele não cai, mas torna o olhar de forma assassina para o rapaz que ofegava, mantendo-se de pé com dificuldade.

-- Ora, seu... Humanozinho impertinente!!

-- Te assustei, Deus de meia tigela?

-- Como pode desrespeitar uma divindade dessa forma tão descarada?!

-- Ora... Eu não acredito em divindade nenhuma, não faz diferença.

-- E posso saber o que pretende fazer? Seu cosmo de fogo é inútil contra mim, e você nem mesmo tem sua armadura. Me ataque e morrerá no caminho.

-- Caso não tenha percebido, eu te surpreendi sem armadura, meu cosmo é o mesmo. Eu não serei vencido por um idiota como você que nem isso percebe. Além disso,...

Ele salta, num milésimo de segundo está às costas de Efesto, sem que este tenha percebido e lhe dá um chute certeiro que o manda longe, para o lado oposto do salão. Abre um sorriso assustadoramente desafiador.

-- ... Ainda posso brigar no mano a mano! Se prepare pra entrar na porrada!

Ikki avança com socos e chutes, sua estatura lhe permitia ser mais rápido que o Deus. Mas este ainda conseguia se defender de cada um de seus golpes, com as mãos, com os pés, ou até com a tenazes, girando-a no ar para desviar os ataques do oponente. Efesto passa uma rasteira em Ikki, ele cairia de cara no chão, mas seu rosto foi seguro pela mão do inimigo e empurrada para trás. Com força, o Deus atira a nuca do Cavaleiro contra o chão, que se espedaça pelo impacto.

O rapaz faz força, se vira, apoiando as mãos ao chão e erguendo-se com dificuldade, ao tomar posição de combate suas pernas fraquejam, mas ele insiste em ficar sobre elas e elevar seu cosmo mais do que estava em condições de fazer. Ofegante, fita o ferreiro com olhos bravios e volta a atacar.

"Como pode?!" – pensava Efesto – "Ele está todo ferido e ainda consegue aumentar a velocidade!"

Ele começa a atravessar a defesa do adversário, alguns socos o acertam no rosto e no estômago, e um chute lhe acerta as costas deixando-o furioso.

-- Agora chega! Não vou mais brincar!!

-- Até que enfim... Cai dentro se for macho.

Afasta muito pouco entre os golpes de Fênix, apenas para encontrar a distância certa, erguendo o martelo que trazia na outra mão acima de sua cabeça. A ferramenta tem um lado plano e outro perfurante, e este segundo cai com toda a força do braço do ferreiro, ganhando grande velocidade. Com a outra mão, munida da tenazes, segura o braço de seu desafiante para que não se defenda, e o martelo acerta fortemente a têmpora do guerreiro. Ele cai sem consciência, com a cabeça sangrando, enquanto o Deus se aproxima já girando rapidamente a ferramenta que formaria o turbilhão de fogo.

Sua mão pára repentinamente de se mover, a ferramenta fica estática, os olhos divinos se enchem de uma gigantesca surpresa, seguida de um ranger de dentes cheio de raiva, os orbes perigosamente estreitos pegam fogo.

-- Maldito... Não acredito no poder do cosmo que estou sentindo!

O corpo de Ikki queima em chamas vivas e brilhantes, como se pó de estrelas pairassem ao seu redor, ele se ergue novamente, mas desta vez não faz força, seu corpo brilha no formato de sua armadura, fazendo ressurgir das cinzas, mais uma vez, a Kamei de Fênix.

Os feixes da cauda voam ao seu redor e, com os dedos, arranca algumas penas, depositando nelas o seu cosmo. Efesto não consegue se desviar, e na tentativa de defesa, ao voar rápido e cortante das penas lançadas, suas ferramentas são cortadas ao meio e caem ao chão. Seus olhos se arregalam de espanto.

-- Mas... Como??

-- A única coisa que corta o diamante é o diamante, então, acho q a única coisa que corta uma armadura divina é uma arma do mesmo material.

-- Impossível. Mesmo sendo uma armadura divina... Não é a armadura de um Deus!

-- É diferente da sua... Será? Quem disse? A única coisa que me disseram é que as nossas Kameis são versões das suas Kamuis.

-- Não. Um Humano não pode vencer um Deus!!

-- Para vencer os Cavaleiros de ouro, tivemos de chegar ao nível deles. Então, para vencer os Deuses, não temos que chegar no nível deles? Os Cavaleiros que acabaram de vencer os Deuses chegaram ao seu poder, ao poder de um Deus. Simples assim.

-- Simples... Assim? O poder divino, concedido pelo sentido que não é conhecido dos humanos? Está dizendo que vocês agora têm o nono sentido? Que são Deuses mortais?

-- Nono sentido? Deuses mortais? Não sei de nada disso, sou um humano, e a única coisa que sei é que você já era!

-- Isso nunca!!

Os dois concentram seus cosmos ao máximo, um poder inigualável, um brilho rubro e cintilante jamais visto. É claro que mesmo sem a ferramenta, o Deus poderia desferir um ataque com técnicas de fogo de suas próprias mãos, e as chamas subiram até o alto teto do templo. A fênix também alçou vôo e todo o templo, visto pelo lado de fora, tomou o brilho do fogo divino daqueles dois.

-- MORRA, HUMANO!!

-- AVE FENIX!!

Os golpes colidem numa imensa esfera de energia, se expandindo logo em seguida. A explosão põe o templo abaixo, entre o fogo que se espalha, a silhueta de Efesto se desfaz, e quando os cosmos se esvaem nada resta dele, nem cosmo, nem corpo, nada. Ikki se mantém de pé, firme, observando o local destruído. Ele se vira, o vento faz esvoaçarem as penas de sua armadura, e ele vai embora, sério, sem mais nada falar, a passos calmos.

--

_Nala: Ô loko!! Q síndrome de porradero :P_

_Hyoga: Tá lembrando a Liz, da fic do Fernado._

_Ikki: Ela é q lembra a mim. u.u_

_Shun: Hahaha, q metido :P_

_Ikki: Q foi? Ela é q é uma garota inteligente de saber escolher o estilo mais legal :D_

_Shiryu: continua metido :P_

_Nala: Hahahahaha. Pois é... Mas tb foi uma luta muito legal. E foi o Fer q me ajudou a ter idéias p/ a luta... Valew, Fer!! Bom... até a próxima postagem :)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Encontro com Ânteros:**

Estava ainda na mesma trilha de cascalho, atravessando um grande gramado, onde haviam apenas algumas árvores, muito bonitas, sob o céu cheio de estrelas. Ergo o rosto para o céu, vendo-o vincar-se por uma brilhante estrela cadente, que se reflete em meus olhos maravilhados. Entrelaço os dedos diante do busto, e fecho os olhos, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-- Estrela cadente, atenda meu desejo, que tudo acabe bem...

Sinto um cosmo adiante, não parecia agressivo, mas ainda assim fico atenta. Ele se aproxima, deixando o vento levar seus cabelos rebeldes, tinha apenas uma ombreira, uma proteção para o braço direito, um bracelete no esquerdo e um cinturão segurando a vestimenta curta e de ceda branca, todos dourados. Os cabelos eram negros como a noite, possuía asas com penas de um prateado escuro e os olhos verdes traziam uma nobreza e profundidade que eu já vira antes. Era simplesmente lindo.

"Esses olhos, como quando vi os de Hades, sinto uma nobreza e profundidade incríveis" – pensava vendo-o chegar mais perto – "Mas os dele não perecem ter maldade alguma. São como os olhos de... Agora entendo, Hyoga tem os olhos de um Deus."

-- Está corada, Ariná. Em que anda pensando?

-- Hã? – voltei à realidade – Ariná? Está enganado, meu nome é...

-- Nala. Nala Surita Ellêniká. Eu sei, me desculpe por te confundir.

-- Você é um dos Deuses do Olimpo?

-- Sim, sou Ânteros, Deus da Ordem. – e vendo meu olhar desentendido sorriu – Oh, mas não se engane, o Deus da Ordem não é necessariamente sério.

-- Você não parece um inimigo. Ou trata bem todos os seus adversários?

-- Na verdade, não pretendo lutar contra você. Apesar de possuir um poder incomensurável, você ainda tem um corpo e poder humanos. Gostaria que se retirasse, e esquecesse essa batalha perdida.

-- Acho que discordamos, Ânteros. Eu não sairei daqui, minha missão é lutar por meus ideais, mesmo que custe minha vida.

-- Droga... Então acho que vou ter que te matar.

Seu cosmo se eleva prateado, e sua expressão se torna séria. Eu também me preparo, minhas garras estão armadas, as asas de minha Kamei abertas refletem o brilho da lua, os cabelos voam com nossas energias. Avanço com minhas garras, suas esquivas são rápidas, não conseguia acompanhar seus movimentos. Continuo atacando, de todos os lados e ângulos, sem parar por um segundo, impulsiono o corpo na tentativa de um chute, não o acerto, apóio uma mão ao chão e inclinada tento um segundo ataque de perna, ele desvia novamente. Intensifico mais meu cosmo, concentrando tudo nas garras e no avanço, rápida como um raio tento minha técnica:

-- "DENTES DE SABRE!!"

Ele prende meu punho com perícia, sem precisar de força alguma, e acerta um soco certeiro em meu estômago. Não era forte o soco em si, mas a energia depositada nele, que me fez envergar para frente, caindo sem ar.

-- Volte para o mundo dos homens, ou eu terei de matá-la. Agradeça por eu ser um Deus bastante complacente.

-- Ha. – ironizei me erguendo, ainda cambaleando – Complacente, um Deus que me manda de volta a um mundo vazio e prestes e ser dominado por Deuses que só pensam em poder? Não seja ridículo... Eu não vou deixar meus amigos para trás e fugir porque um Deus deu de bonzinho pra cima de mim!!

Ele salta, abrindo suas asas e desferindo rajadas de energia contra mim, desvio rapidamente de todas elas, e salto o mais alto que consigo, alcançando-o e me segurando nele pelo pescoço, atrapalhando o movimento de suas asas. Tento baixar a temperatura para forçá-lo a descer, mas ele explode seu cosmo e me atira longe. Só não caio com mais força ao chão por que as asas da Kamei me ajudam a planar, mas agora suas rajadas cósmicas me atingem antes que consiga voltar a me concentrar.

Estava prostrada ao chão, ferida, e ele se aproxima de mim, com um olhar parecendo preocupado, e leva a mão no intento de tocar minha cabeça. Sente meu cosmo se elevar novamente cheio de poder, me ergo rapidamente tentando cravar nele minhas garras, mas ele desvia no último instante.

"Caramba, ela ficou forte mesmo... Droga, isso torna tudo mais difícil."

Estava ofegante, mas meus olhos não perderam o brilho nem meu cosmo perdeu o poder, e minhas pupilas se contraem verticalmente, desferindo-lhe um olhar ferino e perigoso. Mais uma vez ele alça vôo, com o olhar sério, tento mais uma vez detê-lo, lançando o Kalitzo para paralisá-lo, mas seu cosmo novamente o livra de minha técnica.

-- Isso não vai funcionar comigo!!

-- Não pense que isso me faz desistir!

"Eu sei que é arriscado, mas combati Tohma com isso, e consegui ajudar Hyoga contra as górgonas. Tenho chances, preciso reservar meu ataque mais forte, então."

Meu cosmo explode, mesclando-se de laranja e branco, a temperatura baixa bruscamente, eu tentaria usar muito mais frio do que nas outras vezes, numa só rajada, com todo o meu poder. Ergo os braços em direção ao céu de uma só vez, e uma tempestade congelante se forma.

-- "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!"

Ele se surpreende, não tendo tempo de desviar, a rajada de ar extremamente fria o atinge e o traz ao chão de uma só vez. Ele se ergue, com arranhões por todo o corpo, rangendo os dentes de raiva, baforando ainda o ar gelado de minha técnica.

-- Eu sou o Deus da Ordem... Por que não faz o que te ordeno?!

-- Eu não devo obediência a Deuses que só pensam em si!

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso, depois cerrou o punho, baixando o rosto como se nele houvesse pesar, e elevou seu cosmo poderosamente.

-- Você não poderia entender... Não poderia entender o que eu quero de verdade. Mesmo assim eu vou ter que te matar!

Uma enorme quantidade de energia prateada se concentra entre suas mãos, apontadas para mim, enquanto tomo a posição de minha técnica mais poderosa, com as mãos já cruzadas acima da cabeça. Ele desfere seu ataque, que colide com a "Tempestade de Tygra" e se equilibra com esta, até que não é mais possível que sejam seguradas, e explodem. Voamos para lados opostos, mas ainda me esforço em me manter de pé. Da mesma forma, à minha frente, Ânteros gira no ar e desliza pelo chão para se equilibrar, mas seus olhos estão cada vez mais surpresos. Tomo a iniciativa, avançando novamente com todo o cosmo que me resta, não podia dar a ele a chance de contra atacar.

Ele baixa os olhos e uma lágrima escorre deles. Estaria desesperado por estar perdendo? Ele novamente desvia meu punho, mas ao invés de me golpear, traz meu corpo para junto do seu, abraçando-me fortemente. Eu estava confusa, sentindo seu coração bater forte, tentei me soltar, mas fisicamente ele era mais forte. De repente, entre algumas lágrimas, com a voz um pouco rouca, ouço-o pedir, como se fosse apenas outro humano.

-- Por favor, Ariná, pare. Será que ainda não entendeu? Eu não quero que você morra aqui.

-- Que?!

-- Mas... Mas se ainda assim você não quiser ir embora... Se ainda assim insistir em lutar, eu prefiro ser eu a te matar, do que os Deuses que te esperam. Se eu te matar, posso fazer com que seu cosmo, seu espírito, não seja ferido. Por favor, Ariná, me diga que não vai mais lutar.

Estava mais e mais confusa, não podia entender o porque de tudo aquilo, não podia entender tal preocupação de alguém que eu nem conhecia. Mas eu fui firme em minha resposta, não tinha dúvida de minha decisão.

-- Me solte, Ânteros. Eu sinto muito, mas vou lutar até o fim, não importa o que me aconteça.

Ele tremeu, e seu abraço se estreitou, pude sentir uma de suas lágrimas pingando em minha face e seu cosmo se elevar, cheio de tristeza.

-- Me perdoe, Ariná, eu vou ter que matar você.

Preparei-me para explodir o cosmo e lutar novamente, eu o faria dizer o que estava acontecendo, o faria dizer quem era Ariná, que ele tanto confundia comigo. Mas foi quando uma outra voz, doce e cativante, soou no lugar, impedindo-o de continuar.

-- Já chega, irmão. Não faça isso.

-- Mas... Não temos escolha. – respondeu, me liberando de seus braços.

-- Tenho outra tentativa, uma última. Minha esposa está triste e com medo, não a quero ver desse jeito.

-- E o que fazemos então?

-- Traga-a ao meu templo. Contaremos tudo a ela, quem sabe assim ela percebe a gravidade da situação.

-- QUE?? Contar tudo, ficou louco? Se o resto do Olimpo descobre...

-- Não tem outra saída, temos que arriscar.

-- Isso mesmo. – respondi me metendo na conversa – quero saber o que está acontecendo e vocês não têm o direito de me deixar sem saber.

Ânteros sorriu com carinho.

-- Sempre a mesma energia...

-- Hã?

Mas neste instante, enquanto me fazia sinal para acompanhá-lo, seus olhos se encheram outra vez de tristeza.

-- Agora é que você vai nos odiar pra sempre mesmo...

--

_Shun: Nha!! Mas o q diabos tá acontecendo??_

_Hyoga: ... (sério)_

_Shiryu: Hei... O q foi...?_

_Hyoga: Nada... (sai da sala)_

_Nala: Hyoga... O... O que deu nele... O.o_

_Shun: Ñ sei... Ele tá muuuuuuito estranho nessa saga... u.u_

_Ikki: Isso é q dá paixão recolhida... u.u_

_Shun: Ikki!!_

_Ikki: Q foi??_

_Nala: Poxa!! Nem eu sei o q tá acontecendo!! Pq diabos ele parece tanto saber??_

_Shiryu: Vai entender... Mas eu tb estou curiosíssimo c/ essa história..._

_Shun: Eu tb!! Vamos logo p/ descobrir de uma vez o q tá acontecendo!!_

_Nala: Tá bom... Tá bom... Nhai... Isso pq a coisa toda é comigo... Imagina como eu tô... -.-_

_Ikki: Q se dane! Vamos logo! Próximo cap.!!_


	25. Chapter 25

**A bela Deusa da Paixão:**

Correu até encontrar escadarias brancas à sua frente, as percorreu rapidamente e, além delas, um magnífico jardim surgiu diante de seus olhos. Flores de todos os tipos e cores reluziam por todos os lados, pareciam ter brilho próprio, jamais vira flores tão belas e perfeitas. As rosas tomavam uma posição superior, brilhando mais que as outras, como verdadeiras rainhas das flores. O templo que se ergue é impecável, cintilante como se fosse de pérolas rosadas, com cascatas caindo das laterais, de águas cristalinas e abundantes.

O jovem de longos cabelos verdes está impressionado com tanta beleza, com o maravilhoso perfume que paira no ar. Seus olhos verdes brilham junto com o cintilar das flores e da água que cai. Ele segue para o templo, as correntes não detectam perigo algum, o clima ali dentro é fresco e calmo, sem nenhuma agressividade. Olha em volta, só vendo os pilares trabalhados, as janelas que deixam entrar a luz da lua, escadas que levam a um nível superior da construção, bem à sua frente e vasos trabalhados, com belas rosas de todas as cores. Tudo é belo, impecável e reluzente.

Ouve passos vindos do andar superior, leves, lentos, e logo uma estonteante figura aparece à sua frente no topo da escada, a mais linda que já vira em toda a sua vida. Pele alva e sedosa, cabelos prateados e pouco ondulados, até seus calcanhares, olhos azuis cintilantes. A armadura é prata azulada, com detalhes em azul claro, cristalinos como água, cobre-lhe o pescoço como uma gargantilha, os seios, quadris, braços e pernas abaixo dos joelhos, mantendo um decote ousado e a barriga à mostra, com braceletes e uma fina e delicada tiara na testa. Um fino tecido de seda marfim cai pelas pernas e se arrasta pelo chão. Detalhes como asas de borboletas se desenham nos seios e nos joelhos, assim como as que saem de sua nuca, as asas por trás dos quadris podiam fechar-se diante dela. As longas unhas são pintadas com o mesmo azul claro de seus lábios e pálpebras, é alta, de corpo esbelto e escultural.

-- Você deve ser Shun de Andrômeda. – diz com voz calma e sensual.

O rapaz está petrificado diante daquela figura, mas sua voz o tira de seu transe, fazendo-o balançar a cabeça e engolir em seco.

-- Já que você não pergunta... Eu sou Afrodite, Deusa da beleza e da paixão. Tenho uma proposta para você.

Ele estreita os olhos e cerra os punhos, mas suas correntes não reagem entre seus dedos. Sente um perfume tomar conta do local, era cheiro de rosas, mas esse cheiro o deixa completamente anestesiado, tudo a sua volta parece longínquo, ouve a voz da Deusa como se estivesse dentro de sua mente.

-- Você é forte, Cavaleiro, foi capaz de vencer meu servo, Narciso, com uma perícia invejável. Mas agora não tenho um rapaz tão belo que me sirva. O que acha, rapaz, você tem uma beleza e técnica dignas de elogio de um Deus, eu proponho que seja meu servo, terá minha proteção e benção.

O Cavaleiro força para manter os olhos abertos, para manter as pernas eretas, mas parece bastante difícil com aquele perfume. Parecia o das rosas do Cavaleiro de Peixes, com quem lutara anos atrás, mas com um poder muito maior. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia liberar seu cosmo, parecia selado como as almas dos Cavaleiros de ouro. A mulher desceu as escadas, num andar sensual que nenhum humano jamais vira até então, aproxima-se do garoto, tocando seu queixo com a ponta do indicador e aproximando seu rosto do dele.

-- Não consegue falar alto, eu sei... Mas pode falar baixinho para mim.

Esforça-se ao máximo, a voz quase não sai de sua garganta, mas ainda que gaguejando, consegue pronunciar, quase que sem som, as palavras.

-- Eu sou um... Cavaleiro de Atena... Não vou abandonar meus amigos.

-- Vai abandonar sua amada então?

-- Que?!

Seus olhos se enchem de surpresa, sem entender o que a Deusa queria com aquelas palavras. Ela sorri, explicando-lhe o que estaria para acontecer.

-- É simples: essa batalha que estão travando é uma guerra perdida, quando vocês forem mortos, todos os humanos desaparecerão da face da Terra, inclusive seus amigos e sua querida June. Mas, se você se tornar meu aliado, se passar para o meu lado, eu não só salvarei você, mas também, como Deusa do amor, salvarei a jovem que você tanto ama.

Seus olhos tremiam de preocupação pela garota que estaria, agora, na ilha de Andrômeda, perguntando a si mesma o que estaria acontecendo fora de lá. Cerra os dentes e os punhos, com expressão angustiada, a Deusa sorri, acreditando que havia dobrado o garoto, já que esse era o ponto fraco de qualquer humano como ele. Mas logo os olhos do rapaz se tomam de um brilho determinado, perigosamente estreitos para ela.

-- Não tente me ludibriar, Afrodite. June nunca mais olharia para mim se eu aceitasse isso, ela é uma Amazona de Atena e jamais aceitaria ser salva por alguém como você. Eu não vou me entregar, isso não é só o que Atena e meus amigos esperam de mim, é também o que June espera de mim. Prepara-se!

Ele lança as correntes, ágeis e cheias de seu mais poderoso cosmo, Afrodite desaparece, se esquivara com uma velocidade incrível e estava já às costas do Cavaleiro, ele ergue a "Defesa Circular" rapidamente, impedindo que a rajada de cosmo recém liberada pela divindade o atinja, e rapidamente lança mais um ataque contra ela. Afrodite desvia muito pouco, segura as correntes em sua mão e trás o garoto para próximo dela, de sua mão sai uma névoa avermelhada que atinge diretamente o rosto do rapaz, que tem seus movimentos novamente privados.

-- Quando o vi tão preocupado com aquela garota achei que poderia tirar o poder de meu perfume que estava sobre você, acho que me enganei...

-- Não pense que vou desistir da batalha, eu acredito nos meus amigos, eles já venceram vários de vocês e agora é minha vez. Nós não vamos perder, vamos proteger a humanidade e a Terra. E eu protegerei June!

-- Sabe de uma coisa? A determinação de alguns humanos me diverte. Mas você está paralisado... O que vai fazer?

-- Você não está observando direito...

-- O quê?

Shun puxa rapidamente as correntes de volta e as libera num novo ataque, mais rápido que antes, a Deusa se esquiva novamente, incrédula, por muito pouco o ataque não a atingira.

-- Como... Como conseguiu se desfazer do meu cosmo?!

-- Ultrapassando-o com o meu...

-- Isso é impossível... Que facilidade é essa?

-- A que você me proporcionou colocando June no meio disso. Sua chantagem me deixou enojado!

Ele lança novamente as correntes, com potência total, Afrodite estreita os olhos enraivecida, e estende a mão em direção ao ataque inimigo. As armas de Andrômeda são barradas por um brilho azulado transparente, e voltam com força contra ele, que é atirado ao chão. Rajadas de cosmo da Deusa são lançadas contra ele, obrigado-o a se erguer rapidamente e se esquivar num salto. Está ainda no ar, porém, quando feixes azuis metálicos saem das costas da armadura de sua adversária, envolvendo-o e paralisando-o. Ele não tem mais como se mover, os feixes o estrangulam com muita força e, com os olhos cheio de raiva pela resistência do rapaz, Afrodite se dirige a ele.

-- Você não tem como proteger a menina, Andrômeda.

-- Cala a boca...

-- Está bem, te darei uma última chance, dizendo-lhe quem ela é realmente. June é a filha que eu tive com um humano.

-- Que?! Do que está falando? Quer dizer que ela é uma semi-Deusa?!

-- Isso mesmo... Mas uma semi-Deusa que nunca despertou seu real poder. A não ser por hoje, quando ela conseguiu enviar seu cosmo até você para salvá-lo do poder da Harpia. Acho que ela nunca sentiu tanta necessidade antes, por isso nunca descobriu do que era capaz.

-- Mas... Mas... Se ela é sua filha... Por que estava na Terra como órfã?

-- Ora, vocês humanos são tão tolos com seus sentimentos de amor, fraternidade e solidariedade... Ela não é uma Deusa, então eu não tinha por que trazê-la para cá. Simples, a deixei na Terra, mas naquele lugar pobre onde vivia o seu pai, ele logo morreu e ela sobrou com o tio, Albion, seu mestre. Sabia, que Albion era tio dela? Ela até que teve sorte, se não ia morrer também.

-- O tio...? Como pode falar desse jeito? Que Deusa do Amor é você?!

-- Hahaha, tolinho. Eu sou Deusa do amor carnal, da paixão. Não desse amor tolo que vocês inventaram para se confortarem de sua inferioridade.

-- Como é? Mas Eros também é seu filho, e ele é o Deus do Amor!

-- Eros é um tolo! Agora chega de conversa, essa é minha última proposta. Vocês não encontrarão Ares aqui no Olimpo, o Deus que sempre foi apaixonado por mim. Por causa desse caso que eu tive, ele voltará à Terra querendo a morte de minha filha. Você não poderá protegê-la do Deus da Guerra, portanto fique do meu lado e eu prometo proteção para ela.

Ele começa a elevar o seu cosmo, pela primeira vez com uma expressão irônica, olhando fixamente para ela.

-- Como se você se importasse de verdade... Só está querendo um novo escravo não é mesmo? – e com o olhar bravio novamente – Pois pode esquecer. Eu protegerei June custe o que custar, e eu vencerei você nessa batalha!

Aquele olhar era mesmo desafiador, ele estava sendo esmagado pelos feixes de sua Kamui, mas ainda assim mantinha aquela expressão combatente que a irritava. Nada disse, seus olhos encheram-se ainda mais de raiva e ela avançou contra ele com toda a sua agilidade, suas unhas cresceram, cheias com o seu poder, perfurando a Kamei de Shun e fazendo-o sangrar.

-- Ghaaaaahhhg!!

Girou no ar, apontou a palma da mão para ele e disparou seu cosmo. O Cavaleiro voou longe, seu corpo cravou no chão, parecia tudo acabado. Mas repentinamente ele se ergueu, com pouca dificuldade, limpou o sangue no canto dos lábios e a olhou novamente, sabia que aquelas batalhas seriam inevitáveis como todas as outras, então não perdeu seu tempo tentando evitá-la, ainda mais contra um ser que parecia não ter um pingo de bons sentimentos em seu coração. Sorriu ironicamente mais uma vez, fitando-a no fundo de seus olhos.

-- Sempre disseram que as sogras eram osso duro de roer, mas acho que eu peguei a pior delas.

-- Ainda se vê em condições de fazer piada, humano?

Ela lança mais e mais rajadas de energia em sua direção cada vez mais rápidas, a expressão séria do garoto retorna, e ele rapidamente desvia de todos os ataques com incrível perícia, apóia-se firme ao chão, lança as "Correntes de Andrômeda", ela desvia, elevando ainda mais o seu cosmo, os feixes da armadura dela vêm em sua direção, ele salta, deixando-os cravar no chão e estraçalhá-lo. De lá de cima, seu cosmo explode, ele torna o olhar para baixo.

-- "ONDA RELÂMPAGO!!"

Afrodite salta rapidamente, evitando o ataque, e logo está à altura de seu desafiante, desferindo suas unhas cheias de cosmo na direção de seu pescoço. Shun ergue rapidamente um dos braços.

-- "DEFESA CIRCULAR!!"

Ela voa longe com a defesa do rapaz, retoma o equilíbrio, saltando rapidamente, sua agilidade é incrível e ela corre de forma aleatória para confundir o Cavaleiro. Shun também volta ao chão, quando ela se aproxima, ele salta rapidamente para traz, e mais uma vez lança suas correntes, com a tática que mais facilmente conseguiria parar aquela corrida.

-- "BUMERANGUE DE ANDRÔMEDA!!"

A Deusa é finalmente atingida, indo de encontro ao chão, ela se ergue, esfolada e sangrando. "Eu devo estar... Horrível...!" – pensa, e seus olhos se tomam de um profundo ódio. Vira-se para o garoto, concentrando seu cosmo num nível absurdo.

-- Eu vou matar você, humano insolente... MORRA!!

Seu cosmo também se intensifica ao máximo, e cheio de poder fluindo de seu corpo, de uma forma que jamais acontecera antes, com a energia rósea pairando pelo ar, ele ergue mais uma vez a barreira da "Defesa Circular". A eletricidade dança ao redor das correntes, enquanto o impacto do poder de Afrodite aos poucos perde a força e se desfaz. Ela não consegue acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

-- Peça desculpas a June na sua próxima encarnação, Afrodite...

O cosmo de Shun tem um poder absurdo, o rosa de sua energia é cada vez mais intenso e toma conta de todo o local, formando um turbilhão que prende Afrodite, por mais que se esforce e expanda seu cosmo, ela não pode se desfazer daquele poder todo, e logo uma tempestade a atinge com um poder incomensurável ao som da voz do guerreiro.

-- "TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!"

A Deusa literalmente voa, do lado oposto do salão de seu templo, seu corpo crava contra a parede, já sem vida, e cai pesadamente contra o chão. Shun a fita ainda por alguns segundos, sério e indignado com a falta de sentimentos daquela mulher. Recolhe então suas correntes, saindo do templo e tomando novamente a estrada. Olha para o céu estrelado, esperançoso de logo voltar para a sua Terra, para a sua casa, e para sua June, e com essa esperança corre através dos caminhos do Olimpo em direção ao templo de seu mais poderoso inimigo, Apollo.

--

_Ikki: Aê!! Dá-lhe!! Esse é o meu irmãozinho!!_

_Shiryu: A June é semi-deusa?? O.O_

_Shun: Nha!! Num acredito... (tocando as pontinhas dos indicadores) Será q ele ainda vai me achar bom o bastante p/ ela...?_

_Sorento: Dexa de ser bobo, Andrômeda! Semi-deusa ou naum, amor é o q vale u.u_

_Nala: Concordo n.n_

_Ikki: Pq num é c/ vc :P Aposto q ia ficar mega metida XD_

_Shun: nha... T.T_

_Ikki: Peraí... Num é c/ vc... É diferente... Er... Mer..._

_Shaka: Sem palavrões, Ikki... u.u_

_Ikki: Foi mal... -.-_

_Sorento: Mas peraí... Num era outro segredo q estava p/ ser contado??_

_Shaka: Vai ser contado mais p/ frente... u.u_

_Sorento: (se mordendo de curiosidade) Mas eu quero saber dele tb..._

_Shaka: Pessoas impacientes..._

_Nala: IMPACIENTE TÔ EU!! Eu quero saber o q tá rolando c/ esse tal de Anteros!! Vamos logo pro próximo Capítulo!_

_Shaka: Nala... É só na próxima postagem..._

_Nala: Droga... -.- Nha... Tá bom... Até a próxima postagem... u.u_


	26. Chapter 26

**A caçadora contra o Cisne:**

Não olhou para trás por um segundo, parecia pouco se importar com o encontro que tivera há poucos minutos. Sabia apenas que no vale encontraria a pessoa que foi causa daquele truque que, para ele, era mais do que sujo. Um rio passava pela parte mais profunda do vale, cheio de altas e verdejantes árvores, flores silvestres e pássaros noturnos, a luz da lua parecia brilhar mais intensamente ali. Entre tudo isso estava um belo templo recoberto de plantas trepadeiras que davam uma beleza campestre à construção. Desceu até o local, calmamente, e se aproximou da morada da Deusa caçadora.

-- Mas o que é isso? – pergunta uma voz feminina vinda do andar superior – Essa foi minha caça mais fácil, nem precisei ir atrás de você, Cisne.

Ele atenta para os peitoris do primeiro andar, procurando pela dona da voz, seu olhar é sério e determinado, e a Deusa que tomara conta do Santuário de Atena pouco tempo antes aparece sentada em algo que pende entre dois pilares. Agora, pronta para a invasão dos Cavaleiros, estava equipada de uma armadura divina, uma Kamui dos Deuses do Olimpo.

Já vira antes sua pele alva, suas longas e levemente onduladas madeixas douradas que lhe caíam até a altura dos joelhos, o brilho de ouro que emanava de seus olhos divinos. Sua armadura era de um leve tom roxo, protegendo-lhe o tronco, o busto, ombros, braços, canelas; em seus pés forma uma delicada sandália sem salto. Pequenas asas membranosas e transparentes como as de uma fada se abriam em suas costas; diante da testa levava a mesma fina e delicada tiara. Os detalhes da armadura são discretos e arredondados e, por baixo dela, vestia seu longo vestido de seda rosada, com suas mangas longas e soltas, esvoaçantes. Trazia consigo um cilindro cheio de flechas da mesma cor e material da Kamui, armas forjadas por Efesto, e o lugar onde está sentada também é de metal divino, uma armação na forma da lua crescente.

Seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais, ele a fitou com seriedade, olhando-a de lá de baixo, cerrou os punhos e com voz indignada disse:

-- Ártemis, eu desmascarei o truque de Ânia. Por que esse jogo sujo?

-- Um Deus atrai aqueles que merecem punição da forma que acharem que devem fazer, do modo que for mais provável de atraí-los.

-- Um Deus com falta de bom senso faria isso. É o que eu penso.

-- O que um humano entende sobre os Deuses? Que direito tem um humano de retrucar? Eu quero destruí-lo com minhas mãos, é o que te dou o direito de saber.

Delineou-se em seus lábios um irônico sorriso, ele saltou até o peitoril que havia atrás de onde ela estava confortavelmente sentada, fazendo-a colocar-se rapidamente de pé sobre sua armação e fitá-lo com desprezo. O mesmo sorriso continua estampado no rosto do rapaz.

-- Se queria lutar comigo bastava me esperar, ou me procurar com um desafio descente. Não precisava de tanta artimanha. Isso só prova que Deuses como você não têm lá muita inteligência para perceber que, se estamos aqui, lutaremos não importa com qual de vocês.

-- Ora seu... – estreitou perigosamente os olhos – Como se atreve?!

E ao dizer isso uma grande quantidade de energia esverdeada como folhas jovens emanou rapidamente de suas mãos e atingiu o Cavaleiro, fazendo-o bater contra a parede do andar superior. Ela rachou pouco, o Cisne mantinha os braços cruzados diante de seu corpo, se protegendo do ataque e, quando os baixou, desafiou mais uma vez a Deusa com seu sorriso de desprezo.

-- Isso não parece o poder digno de um Deus...

-- É porque eu não quero que morra ainda. Quero que sofra antes.

Ela lançou mais uma rajada, mais rápida e forte que a anterior, ao que o Cavaleiro de esquivou rapidamente, parando novamente sobre o peitoril, pensando que, ganhando tempo e irritando-a assim, facilmente conseguiria tirar dela o por que de o ter escolhido, antes da batalha começar de verdade.

-- Posso saber então, senhora Deusa da Lua, por que quer tanto sujar suas divinas mãos com o sangue desse reles humano? Por que exatamente eu?

-- Pare de bancar o engraçadinho, Cisne. Sei muito bem que você é bem sério e está estudando a situação.

-- Parece que fui pego. Mas é verdade que eu quero saber o motivo.

-- Já que insiste... Coloque a culpa na sua adorada Amazona.

-- O que Nala tem a ver com isso?

-- Isso é uma vingança. Não me basta matá-la, só fazê-la sofrer a fará sentir na pele o castigo que merece por ter me tirado meus dois servos mais fieis.

Hyoga arqueia uma sobrancelha, puxando todo o dia que se passara pela memória. Ikarus parecia ter a preferência da Deusa, e Nala o derrotara com a ajuda de Marin, fazendo com que Tohma despertasse daquele transe em que estava e voltasse para junto da irmã. Mas ali no Olimpo ela derrubara o mais gigantesco dos homens que já vira, Órion, também servo de Ártemis, por quem demonstrava uma devoção incrível.

-- Entendo... Está zangada por que Tohma não serve mais à você e Órion morreu em combate.

-- Você é esperto, humano. Para quem mandou de volta aos céus aquele que mais prezei em toda a minha existência, darei o castigo de encontrar morto também aquele que ela mais preza.

Ele arregalou os olhos, tornando-se rubro, os orbes azuis tremiam num brilho incrédulo e suas palavras agora quase não saiam da garganta.

-- Do que... Está falando?

-- Você não acredita, não é mesmo? Que ser mais infeliz. Mas agora que já sabe o motivo, prepare-se para cair de uma vez no Mundo dos Mortos.

O cosmo inimigo se intensifica inimaginavelmente, muito mais poderoso que o de Deimos, um poder aterrador que jamais imaginara. Feixes de energia esverdeada cortam o salão numa velocidade que ele não podia acompanhar, atingindo-o em cheio e atirando-o para o andar de baixo. Ártemis ergue os braços, concentrando uma grande quantidade de energia, e a lança com todas as forças contra o Cavaleiro, que afunda no chão com o impacto. Ela desce de seu acento e pousa no chão do andar térreo graciosamente, Hyoga se ergue com muita dificuldade, jamais imaginara tamanho poder, mas se coloca novamente de pé para lutar. Ele a ataca seguidamente com seu ar congelado, mas ela desvia dos ataques facilmente, seu "Trovão Aurora" é barrado apenas pelo cosmo que emana ao redor da inimiga, sem que ela nem precise mover um dedo.

O brilho aumenta ao seu redor, expandindo na direção do guerreiro, não há espaço ou tempo para escapar, ele eleva poderosamente seu cosmo para barrar o poder aterrador, mas só consegue diminuir a força do impacto. Antes que o brilho desapareça, Ártemis se aproxima sem que ele possa reagir, girando rapidamente no ar e aproximando as palmas das mãos de seu corpo. O intenso brilho toma novamente conta do local, e numa explosão o Cavaleiro voa longe, destruindo as pilastras atrás de si. O sangue escorre por sua testa, no canto de sua boca, pela armadura do rapaz, seus cabelos dourados agora se tingem de forte rubro, e as mãos ao chão tentam persistentemente ganhar forças para erguer seu corpo. Passos se aproximam dele, sem que consiga se levantar.

Seu corpo repentinamente se eleva e é cravado à um pilar pelo poder da Deusa. Ela o olha com desprezo, reunindo mais energia em suas mãos e atirando seguidamente contra ele. Hyoga grita e se contorce com a incomensurável dor, mas não consegue expandir seu cosmo a ponto de se desfazer do dela, mais e mais o cosmo da Deusa o fere e o faz sangrar, e quando ela pára por um minuto, é com um sorriso de sarcasmo nos lábios e palavras de quem perdeu a razão.

-- Já pensou, Cisne, no quanto aquela Amazona irá chorar e sofrer quando o vir morto e estraçalhado. Isso me delicia, a idéia de vê-la sofrer como se o mundo tivesse acabado, de vê-la sentir o coração se partir e gelar, de vê-la se desmanchar em lágrimas até que seu corpo não agüente mais e definhe. Depois, se ela ainda estiver viva, eu a matarei como estou fazendo com você, e minha vingança estará completa.

Ao ouvir palavras tão duras e terríveis, seu coração se apertou, os dentes rangeram com ainda mais força. "Ela sofreria por minha causa? Aquele rosto... Marcado de lágrimas e dor...? Não... Eu não suportaria, eu não me perdoaria." Seu cosmo então começou a se elevar mais e mais, em princípio, Ártemis apenas pensa que era um esforço inútil, mas quando o vê tão poderoso a ponto de explodir em névoa gelada, desvencilhando-se de seu poder divino, ela se toma de real raiva.

-- Maldito Cavaleiro de Atena... Eu não vou permitir que me supere.

-- Ártemis. – disse se levantando ainda com certa dificuldade – Você não passa de uma Deusa psicótica. Eu sei muito bem que sofremos com a perda de quem nos é querido, mas isso é uma guerra. Nala está lutando pelo nosso ideal de liberdade, e Órion estava lutando por você. Apesar de ser um guerreiro honrado e com uma devoção cheia de paixão, ele lutava pelo domínio injusto dos Deuses sobre a Terra, pela opressão dos humanos. Nala não teve escolha, e Órion aceitou e morreu lutando como queria.

-- Cale a boca, humano!! Os Deuses são a justiça, os humanos devem nos servir, essas são as regras. Um humano que desafia assim um Deus, tirando-lhe coisas preciosas... Tem que pagar!

-- Você é quem deve se calar. Vocês não passam de tiranos procurando por desculpas podres. Todos nós, Cavaleiros, perdemos pessoas preciosas!

-- Por que vocês nos desafiaram. Os humanos... Essa Amazona não passa de uma assassina.

-- Ela jamais o executaria se ele tivesse pedido para viver. Órion quis lutar até o fim, e ela o fez reconhecendo a honra do caçador. Essa sua vingança não tem fundamento!

-- Vingança!!

-- Liberdade!!

A batalha recomeça, Hyoga está muito mais rápido e cheio de poder, seus ataques ainda são defendidos, mas Ártemis tem mais trabalho para conseguir se desvencilhar deles. Mas agora é o Cavaleiro que também se esquiva por pouco do cosmo da Deusa enfurecida, ele prepara seu ataque e lança com toda a força o "Trovão Aurora" que, agora muito mais frio, rápido e poderoso, atinge de raspão na tentativa de esquiva da adversária. Ela desequilibra e cai, Hyoga se prepara para quando ela se levantar, com certeza estaria furiosa.

Seus olhos cintilam de raiva enquanto ela se ergue, parecem queimar nas chamas verdes de seu cosmo. O cosmo do Cisne está no ápice, eles retomam os ataques, golpeando-se mutuamente, os feixes de energia dela estão muito rápidos e o cortam furiosamente, mas ele não para nem por um instante, continua avançando e atacando com golpes de mãos e de pés, por mais que ela se esquive, ele continua a atacar com uma incrível determinação. Ambos trocam golpes, atravessando para lados opostos, um corte se abre no rosto de Ártemis, e mais um no de Hyoga.

Mas a mulher se vira para ele com maior agilidade e seu cosmo aumenta ainda mais que anteriormente, as flechas que ela tinha no cilindro surgem diante de si, repletas de um cosmo assustador. Elas seriam lançadas contra ele, fazendo-o correr na tentativa de esquivar de cada uma, mas a pontaria impecável da Deusa da Caça o pegou em cheio em pleno ar. As flechas perfuram sua Kamei e desaparecem como que feitas de cosmo, ele cai no chão com o corpo dolorido. Se levanta novamente mantendo-se estático ao vê-la reunir mais flechas diante de si.

-- Desistiu? Melhor, você não escaparia da minha mira mesmo...

Não responde, apenas permanece fitando-a diretamente, sem o menor temor. Ela libera novamente as flechas, ele percebe a alta velocidade e espera o momento exato, saltando rapidamente e se desvencilhando de todas elas. A Deusa não aceitaria tão fácil ter errado seu alvo, lança mais outras contra o ar, calculando a trajetória que seu adversário não poderia mais mudar, mas ainda assim, ele elevou seu cosmo e ergueu as mãos sobre a cabeça na forma de um jarro, fazendo um brilho mesclado das cores da aurora boreal tomar conta do lugar. Lá de baixo Ártemis estava confiante na impossibilidade daquela tática funcionar, nada destruiria ou congelaria suas flechas. Mas do alto o golpe levado ao zero absoluto foi liberado.

-- "EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!"

Mesmo nessa temperatura não pode destruir as flechas de metal divino e preenchidas do cosmo de uma Deusa tão poderosa, elas cravaram certeiras em seu corpo, fazendo-o mostrar em sua expressão a tamanha dor que sentiu. Mas seu cosmo não diminuiu em nada, sua determinação levou um ataque ainda mais poderoso do que parecia ser até a Deusa, que numa expressão de puro espanto e incredulidade desapareceu no brilho branco do golpe mais poderoso que um Cavaleiro de gelo possa desenvolver.

Hyoga volta ao chão, pesadamente desaba contra ele, inconsciente. Ártemis desaparecera na nuvem congelada, cristais de gelo caíam sobre o local, seu corpo e seu cosmo não estavam mais presentes e a mente do jovem guerreiro de Atena estava completamente apagada pela dor e cansaço. O gelo e o frio que ficaram ali, porém, o ajudariam a se recuperar em breve. Ártemis, a quarta em poder entre os Deuses do Olimpo, estava derrotada, restava ainda a rainha dos Deuses e seu irmão gêmeo, fora ela um dos piores inimigos que alguém pudesse pensar em enfrentar.

--

_Nala: O.O_

_Sorento: Q luta..._

_Shiryu: Sim... Muito bom... Aposto q foi muito proveitoso escrevê-la n.n_

_Nala: Foi... O.O_

_Ikki: Caramba!! O cara zuou a Deusa logo de cara!! Tirei o chapéu, heim :P_

_Shun: HEI!! HYOGA!! Num vem comentar sua luta naum??_

_Ikki: É! A Nala tá toda envergonhada pq a Ártemis te contou q ela gosta de vc!!_

_Nala: IKKI IAMAMYIA!! CALA A BOCA!! (vermelha como um tomate)_

_Ikki: XD_

_Shun: Er... Acho q o Hyoga num tá muito a fim de aparecer... E antes q o Ikki vire picadinhu... Próximo cap., né? n.n0_


	27. Chapter 27

**O mito da Coragem:**

Ao meu lado aquela bela figura caminhava, com o olhar, porém, tomado de uma estranha tristeza e medo. O que estaria pensando? Quem seria? Que segredo era esse que o irmão resolvera me contar? Estava certamente remoendo pura curiosidade, mas aquele olhar baixo e quase choroso estava me deixando louca de vontade de abraçá-lo e consolá-lo, mesmo sem conseguir saber o porque de tamanha simpatia por alguém que mal conhecera e que tentara me matar.

-- Er... Ânteros...?

Ele apenas olhou para mim, tentando disfarçar normalidade.

-- Você está bem?

-- Sim... – disfarçou um belo sorriso – Não se preocupe comigo.

Andamos alguns minutos mais em silêncio, por vezes ele olhava para mim, de canto dos olhos, percebendo que eu estava sempre prestando atenção nele. Deixou então uma lágrima escapar no sorriso que acabara de abrir, eu fui até ele, apoiando a mão em seu ombro, ele percebera que eu estava preocupada.

-- Caramba... Mesmo pensando que nunca me viu em sua existência, você ainda parece se preocupar comigo.

-- Não sei do que está falando, mas não é nada legal te ver desse jeito. Seus olhos me lembram os do Hyoga, e te ver assim me lembra de quando ele fica triste também.

-- E você fica de coração apertado quando isso acontece, não é?

Fiquei um tanto surpreendida ao ouvi-lo falar assim, como se me conhecesse, como se soubesse até mesmo sobre os meus sentimentos.

-- Como sabe desse tipo de coisas?

-- Deixa pra lá... – disfarçou. – A verdade é que estou com medo.

-- Medo? Medo de quê?

-- Você já vai entender. Nós chegamos, esse é o templo de meu irmão, Eros, o Deus do Amor.

Flores róseas, brancas e amarelas cobriam o extenso jardim em frente ao templo, pilares brancos como a neve, trepadeiras de folhas verdes cintilantes, um templo de formas redondas e detalhes simples que davam uma graciosidade especial ao local. A energia que fluía era algo agradável que parecia restabelecer minhas forças, algo que trazia um calor gostoso, aconchegante ao coração de quem ali entrasse. Aquilo me parecia tão familiar, que me deixou em transe por um momento, fazendo com que Ânteros percebesse o brilho em meus olhos e o sorriso involuntário que se desenhou no meu rosto.

-- Que... Lindo...

Ele não dizia nada, apenas me deixou apreciar aquele lugar que trazia uma sensação tão boa. Olhei em volta, como que por magia, vi a imagem de uma criança correndo pelo jardim, uma menina com pequenas asas levemente douradas que ria e brincava com um belo rapaz de cabelos loiros e asas diferentes das dela apenas pelo tamanho. Sua voz infantil e divertida soou em minha mente como que num sonho.

-- Hahaha. Papai, papai!! Brinca comigo, papai!

Ela pareceu olhar para mim, com um sorriso brincalhão e inocente, seus olhos brilhavam como o ouro. Nesse instante, Ânteros viu os meus brilharem dourados também, como que respondendo àquela ilusão, mas ele não via o que eu via, e eu não sabia da reação que eu mesma tivera. A imagem e a voz desapareceu repentinamente, e estranhando aquilo, balancei a cabeça, olhando novamente, estreitando os olhos para ter certeza de que não havia nada ali.

-- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou o rapaz ao meu lado.

-- O que... Foi aquilo?

-- Aquilo o que?

-- A menina, no jardim, e o rapaz de asas douradas.

-- Eu não vi nada.

Mas ele sabia, ao ouvir o que eu dissera, o significado daquela ilusão que eu tivera. Mesmo assim, não adiantaria me dizer diretamente e nesse instante o que era, então me chamou para entrar no templo, onde tudo me seria explicado. Ainda olhando para o local da visão, entrei na morada do Deus do Amor, e aquela sensação era ainda maior ali dentro. Tirei o capacete da armadura para entrar no templo até chegar no centro do salão principal, onde havia uma grande escadaria que levava para o andar superior.

Duas pessoas nos esperavam, um casal. Um rapaz de cabelos loiros revoltados até os ombros, olhos dourados, alto, magro e forte, usando uma toga curta de seda branca, tinha uma armadura muito parecida com a de Ânteros, mas vestida do lado oposto do corpo, e de cor azul, trazia um arco e flechas nas costas. Fora a cor dos cabelos, era idêntico a Ânteros, até com os mesmos olhos profundos e nobres, me olhava com enorme carinho, e loiro como era, me lembrou ainda mais Hyoga. Mas não foi apenas isso que quase me fez cair das próprias pernas, era ele o mesmo homem que vira poucos segundos atrás, na ilusão que aparecera diante de meus olhos, no jardim.

A mulher que estava ao seu lado com certeza poderia competir com Afrodite, tão linda era, de longos e ondulados cabelos loiros, olhos que brilhavam como os da menina de minha ilusão, um belo vestido de seda rosa que caia até os joelhos e maravilhosas asas de borboleta, laranjas e brilhantes, com detalhes róseos. Ela me olhou com ainda mais ternura e com os olhos cheios de água desceu as escadas e correu até mim. Ainda surpreendida que estava, não pude nem mesmo reagir, ela me abraçou fortemente, entre lágrimas, me chamando pelo mesmo nome que Ânteros.

-- Ariná! Minha pequena Ariná, não acredito que posso te abraçar!

-- Ah... Eu... Ânteros, o que está acontecendo?

O outro homem desceu as escadas, aproximando-se de nós, tocou os ombros da jovem, com olhar calmo.

-- Psique, querida, vá com calma. Ela já está confusa o bastante.

Ela se afastou, sorrindo com o rosto molhado, e pediu desculpas. Eros, por sua vez, se aproximou de mim, com o mesmo olhar carinhoso, e tocou de leve meu rosto com seus dedos. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu não conseguia me mover, e muito menos sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-- Você ficou tão bonita, Nala.

Me afastei bruscamente, assustada, confusa, cheia de perguntas.

-- O que ta acontecendo? Eu te vi lá fora, no jardim, com a garotinha. Ela te chamava de pai. O que significa tudo isso? Por que só você me chama pelo meu nome de verdade? E por que diabos você lembra tanto o Hyoga??

Ele fez cara de desentendido, depois sorriu. "Por Deus, é igualzinho...". Colocou a mão sobre minha cabeça e afagou meus cabelos como se fosse uma criança, abaixou até mim, olhando diretamente dentro dos meus olhos.

-- Essa é minha aparência desde sempre. Acho que é o Hyoga que lembra a mim, né?

Que voz doce ele tinha, poderia me fazer derreter ali mesmo se quisesse. De onde surgira aquela figura tão encantadora? Estava agora era desconfiada.

-- Ta legal, você ta de palhaçada comigo. Isso é um truque por acaso?

-- Fique calma. Eu disse que te contaria a verdade, e é o que farei. Venha comigo e te explicarei tudo.

O segui até uma sala ao lado de onde estávamos, era um lugar um pouco pequeno, com janelas de vidros coloridos e, no centro, uma pia alta, com água perfumada como rosas. Ficamos todos em volta da pia, Psique mostraria as imagens na água, com seus poderes da mente, enquanto Eros narraria.

-- Preste atenção, Nala, eu contarei a verdade sobre sua história.

-- Minha... História?!

Ignorando minha surpresa e o frio em minha barriga, Eros começa a contar um certo mito muito antigo, imagens surgiram na água, como um filme.

"O mito que só o Olimpo conhece... O mito que nem o Olimpo ousa contar... Está apenas na memória dos Deuses, se o que houve foi certo ou errado não lhes cabe julgar, ou terão de enfrentar a ira da mais temível das Deusas. Qualquer palavra sobre tal fato era proibida... Mas nós vamos, agora, desobedecer essa proibição, por que talvez você esteja pronta para isso.

Nasceu da união entre o Amor e a Alma, sob a proteção das estrelas do Tigre Dentes de Sabre, representante da coragem e força de espírito. Seus pais a chamaram de Ariná, a Coragem, e seus olhos ao nascer eram como os de um felino, influência de sua constelação protetora.

Na era mitológica, os tigres dentes de sabre ainda viviam sobre a Terra, e guiada pelas mãos do pai, mantinha-se sob os olhares cautelosos e amáveis dele e de sua mãe. Enquanto isso, ela que era ainda menina de seus quatro anos, se humana fosse, corria alegremente pelos campos ao lado de tão imponentes animais. Os tigres a amavam, e a pequena Deusa jurara protegê-los sempre, era este o último grupo da espécie que existia. Pela noite, aconchegava-se nos braços maternos e dormia o doce sono dos Deuses, e o carinhoso beijo do pai a levava para mundos de maravilhosos sonhos.

O destino, porém, reservava-lhe maus momentos. Hera, rainha dos Deuses, foi chamada pelo Oráculo, recebendo uma terrível previsão para si.

'Hera, rainha dos Deuses, somente não mais poderosa que o onipotente Zeus e seu filho, Apollo. Tu haverás de ser superada, e este será o dia de tua destruição.'

-- Que dizes?!

-- Tu morrerás, minha senhora.

-- Impossível! Sou uma Deusa, sou imortal!

-- Mas há uma forma de matar um Deus, de destruir seu espírito de tal forma que ele nunca mais possa retornar, nem mesmo com o poder do mais frágil mortal. Neste caso, tudo o que és, e tudo o que fostes, será perdido na imensidão do Universo. Basta que o poder de seu oponente seja maior que o dobro do seu, e que ele o atinja por completo...

-- Que loucura! Eu estou abaixo em poder apenas de Zeus e de seu filho, Apollo. Mesmo assim, o poder que nos separa é ínfimo. Seria necessário um poder maior que o dos Titãs, algo comparável ao poder da arma de Chronos, quase tão grande quanto o do próprio Caos, que deu origem ao Universo!

-- Exatamente, minha senhora...

-- Que dizes?! Chronos foi vencido por Zeus e está selado nas profundezas do Tártaro... Não me diga que Caos teria motivos para almejar minha morte?!

-- Não foi o que eu disse...

-- Diz-me, então! Quem poderia ter um poder comparado ao de Caos? Ordeno-te que diga!

-- Minha senhora... Ela não possui tal poder, mas pode despertá-lo, graças à natureza de seu espírito. Basta dar-lhe o motivo, o soltar da corda do arco, e a flecha se voltará contra ti.

-- Não foi minha pergunta... FALA, AGORA!!

O grito de ordem ecoa pelo templo, mas o Oráculo mantém calma sua voz: 'Ariná, a Coragem, filha de Eros e Psique.'

-- Impossível... É uma criança!

-- Mas um dia será adulta.

-- Por que me mataria?

-- Muitos taxam minha senhora com a fama de luxuriosa, gananciosa, de somente pensar no poder e em teu orgulho. Dizem seres impiedosa e vingativa, que descarregas tua fúria em inocentes.

-- Quem são os 'muitos' para julgar as decisões da rainha dos Deuses?!

-- Minha senhora... Ariná é filha do Amor e da Alma, e Atena lhe foi feita madrinha, a Sabedoria e Guerra, mas acima de tudo, a Justiça. Os olhos de Coragem cintilam ao ouvir os feitos de Atena, ao ouvir seus ideais. Elas estarão lado a lado um dia.

-- Atena, filha de Zeus e... Metis.

-- Sim, e filha preferida de Zeus, por isso tens inveja. Seus ideais também são opostos, e isso é motivo o bastante para que, um dia haja conflito.

-- Como posso mudar tal destino?

-- Queres mesmo saber? Mesmo que acarrete a ira de outros Deuses?

-- Zeus, Apollo, mesmo Atena, não hão de saber. Dos outros, aquele que pensar contar eu extermino! Diz-me, então. Qual o único modo?

-- Destrói Ariná, como ela haveria de destruí-la, enquanto é ainda pequena e indefesa perante ti...

Assim, ordenou Hera que os pais da menina a entregassem. Se resistissem, ambos seriam derrotados e mandados para o Tártaro, e a pequena estaria indefesa. Mais uma noite com a filha pediu Psique, e o tempo lhe foi dado. Desesperada, pediu ajuda a Eros, que só encontrou uma maneira:

-- Mesmo indo contra Hera, Ariná estará perdida... Será destruída para sempre. Mas podemos escondê-la. Entre os mortais, Hera jamais a descobrirá.

-- Torná-la mortal?! Que resolve isso além de atrasar-lhe a morte?

-- Psique, meu coração também está ferido, mas mesmo que ela morra, os humanos renascem de tempos em tempos. Pelo menos seu espírito permanecerá.

-- E para Hera, o que entregamos?

-- Uma cópia, ou esquecestes que, para os Deuses, criar uma cópia viva perfeita e sem alma é algo simples?

-- E se ela descobrir a farsa?

-- Eu me responsabilizo. Irei para o Tártaro, mas ela não encontrará Ariná!

Em seu coração, Psique mantinha a promessa de que o acompanharia caso fossem descobertos, e na mesma noite, enquanto Ariná dormia docemente, Eros a tornou mortal, e a pequena desapareceu. Nasceria entre humanos, sem consciência de sua verdadeira origem, com outro nome, outra aparência. Coragem e força de espírito estariam adormecidos dentro de si, esperando para despertar aos poucos em sua alma, estariam completos quando chegasse o momento certo.

Chorando como se entregasse a verdadeira filha, dormindo em seus braços, viu hera destruir a cópia, mas a Deusa nada percebeu. Como dissera ao Oráculo, Zeus, Apollo e Atena jamais souberam nada além de que a menina misteriosamente desaparecera. Os poucos que sabiam, jamais ousaram dizer, mas Eros e Psique sempre sabiam em que corpo reencarnava sua criança, e a protegiam secretamente.

A pequena Deusa nunca mais voltou aos campos onde corriam os tigres dentes de sabre. Aos poucos, começaram a morrer até que, com o último bando, desapareceram para sempre da face terrestre.

Ariná nasceu do ventre de Psique, e era guiada pelas mãos de Eros. Ariná só sobreviveu porque Eros e Psique a salvaram e a protegeram sempre. Assim, diz-se que a Coragem nasce da Alma, se fortalece pelo Amor, e só sobrevive com estes dois. Se o espírito não é forte, a coragem não pode florescer. Se não existir amor, a coragem não pode se fortalecer. Se a alma e o amor não são cultivados e feitos um só, a coragem não poderá se manter."

--

_Nala: O.O_

_Todos: O.O_

_Nala: O... O q... O q isso quer dizer...?_

_Shun: Er... Melhor... Esperar o próximo capítulo p/ saber..._

_Ikki: ESPERAR O CARAMBA!! Vai explicando essa put..._

_Shaka: Ikki..._

_Ikki: Er... Vai explicando essa... Porcaria..._

_Shiryu: Ñ tem o q explicar... Já tá na cara. u.u_

_Ikki: QUERO C/ TODAS AS PALAVRAS!!_

_Shun: Acho q eu preciso de cada sílaba p/ cair a ficha..._

_Sorento: ... É... Acho q tô no mesmo barco... -.-_

_Shaka: Por essa nem eu esperava... -.-_

_Nala: O.O_

_Ikki: Porcaria... A menina entrou em estado de choque de novo..._

_Shun: Até a próxima postagem, pessoal... E q seja logo... -.-_


	28. Chapter 28

**O renascimento da verdadeira Coragem:**

Minhas pernas tremeram, eu cairia se Eros não amparasse minha queda, estava confusa com tudo aquilo. Tantas coisas pairando em minha mente, uma história completamente absurda, algo que eu jamais imaginara. Motivos para meus olhos felinos, para a perseguição dos servos ainda naquele dia, a resposta para de que criança falara Thanatos no dia em que o venci. Era coisa demais, respostas demais, olhei em volta, para os olhares preocupados dos três ao meu redor, e quase gaguejando tentei ter certeza do que estavam me dizendo.

-- Que... Que história é essa, Eros? Do que vocês estão falando. A constelação... Os olhos... Eu...

-- Você, Nala, é a reencarnação de nossa querida filha, que tentamos proteger com todas as nossas forças.

-- Eu... Eu sou... Uma...

-- Uma Deusa, Ariná. – respondeu Ânteros. – Ou Nala, ou seja lá como quiser ser chamada. Você já teve nomes pra caramba.

-- Isso mesmo. – diz Psique – As asas dessa Kamei são como as minhas, pois fui eu que as dei quando sua armadura recebeu o sangue de Atena.

Estava pálida como papel, ainda tremendo de incredulidade. Tudo aquilo não poderia ser verdade, por mais que eu estivesse ligada à guerras e à Atena à muitas encarnações, tal proximidade era algo absurdo. Psique sabia o quanto eu estava surpresa e confusa, chegou perto de mim, com seu sorriso terno, e me abraçou. Sentia nela o mesmo calor e bem estar de quando minha mãe me abraçava, algo de que eu tinha tantas saudades.

-- Está tudo bem, minha filha. Não fique assim tão assustada, e não vou mais embora.

-- Mas... Eu que fui embora...

-- Ela fala dessa vida. – disse Eros – Nós também descemos à Terra como humanos para te proteger, apagando nossas memórias para impedir que fôssemos descobertos. Éramos os seus pais desta vida.

-- Vocês?! Ai, meu cérebro vai dar um nó.

Ânteros se aproxima de mim, sentando-se do meu lado amigavelmente, o cara que eu teria de me acostumar a chamar de tio, colocou a mão no meu ombro e me explicou com todas as palavras, e com bastante calma para que eu não entrasse em parafusos de uma vez.

-- Nala, é por isso que não queremos que lute, mesmo tendo um poder descomunal e tendo desperto o nono sentido, o sentido que faz de seres que o possuem divindades, você ainda está num corpo humano, ainda é uma humana. Se Hera descobrir que você é Ariná, ela a destruirá com certeza, e estará fácil descobrir se você estiver lutando contra ela. Numa batalha dessas, você ainda não tem tanta experiência para despertar um poder capaz de te proteger dos ataques dela.

-- Estamos com medo... – disse Psique com olhos baixos e marejados. – Pois ela certamente descobrirá se você continuar aqui, e então, ela não só te matará, mas destruirá para sempre o seu espírito. Você não existirá mais.

-- Na maioria de suas encarnações, por causa de sua natureza, você esteve ligada a guerras por liberdade e justiça, ligada ou não à Atena. Por causa disso seu poder foi crescendo interiormente e agora está no nível de um Deus. Mas não no nível que Hera pode alcançar se descobrir a verdade.

Repentinamente um frio percorre minha espinha e aperta meu coração, uma sensação terrível e amedrontadora, um cosmo que eu conhecia e amava acima de tudo parece agonizar. Eles percebem minha preocupação, eu repentinamente pareço esquecer de tudo o que está sendo dito, mudando completamente o assunto.

-- Como estão meus amigos? Quem venceu quem? Me digam!

Eles explicam, dizem todos os Deuses inimigos derrotados, meus amigos pareciam todos bem. Dizem também que Ártemis é quase tão poderosa quanto Hera, e que acabara de ser vencida por Hyoga, restando apenas Apollo e Hera. Mas apenas o Cisne não corria para o templo do Deus do Sol. Minha expressão se torna severa, corro para a pia.

-- Me mostra o templo de Hera!

-- Ariná... Acalme-se.

-- Me mostra!

-- Por favor – torna Eros – Você tem que deixar o Olimpo.

-- É para o seu bem. – completa Ânteros.

-- Por favor, Psique. Se me mostrar, eu abandono a batalha.

Ela olhou para os outros dois, querendo mais do que tudo que eu deixasse aquela guerra para não ser destruída, ela aceita, e me mostra o templo da rainha dos Deuses. Hera tinha uma maliciosa expressão de vitória estampada na cara, uma mulher emperiquitada, mas muito bonita, tanto quanto Afrodite. À sua frente estava seu prisioneiro, que facilmente reconheci, estava muito machucado e sujo de sangue, preso a pesadas correntes.

-- Huhuhu. – ria ela – Você será minha bela isca, não pode fugir, e seus amigos virão para tentar te soltar. Mas todos perecerão em minha armadilha.

-- Desgraçada! – ralhava ele – Eu não permitirei isso, eu a derrotarei!

Ele faz força para escapar, mas seu cosmo não parece fluir, e ele se contorce quando um brilho emana das correntes, causando-lhe uma incomensurável dor, que o faz desmaiar. Meu coração se aperta em desespero, os dentes rangem de raiva, as garras riscam a beirada da pia. Ânteros se afasta vagarosamente, como quem percebe um perigo aterrador em mim. Viro-me com o olhar determinado e retalhador, colocando novamente o capacete.

-- Eu vou até lá.

-- O que?! – surpreende-se a Deusa – Mas você disse que...

-- Eu menti.

Estão mais surpresos do que eu esperava vê-los, não esperariam que eu mentisse, já que nunca o fizera, ainda mais admitindo que o fizera com tanta naturalidade. Mas mantive-me séria para eles, e firme em minhas idéias.

-- Eu sou uma Amazona de Atena, não deixarei de lutar por nada. E muito menos abandonarei meus amigos.

-- Nala, está querendo ser destruída? Eu não vou deixar que faça isso!

-- Ânteros... Vocês deviam entender. Por que querem me proteger?

-- Por que a amamos, claro! – disse Psique antes de qualquer um.

-- Então deviam me entender mais do que ninguém. Se eu sou mesmo a filha do amor e da alma, então é isso que me guia não é mesmo? Foram vocês durante todas essas eras, mas, agora, eu sou madura o suficiente para me guiar por mim mesma. Meu poder só se fortaleceu durante minhas vidas por que eu fortaleci cada vez mais o meu espírito, com minhas experiências, com meus desafios. E também, o amor já nasceu dentro desse meu espírito, provavelmente não é desta vida, mas eu o cultivei com muito carinho e dedicação. Agora eu tenho minha própria alma forte e meu próprio amor, tudo graças a vocês, mas agora eu terei de andar com minhas próprias pernas, definitivamente, fazer minhas escolhas, me arriscar no que eu acho que deva. Só assim poderei fazer renascer dentro de mim, com essa minha alma e esse meu amor, a verdadeira Coragem que me fará digna de ser sua personificação.

-- Ariná... Querida...

-- Nala... Meu nome agora é Nala. – e abrindo um sorriso confiante – Mas não importa o nome, eu nunca deixarei de ser sua filha, né?

Ela sorriu, chorando, e abraçou Eros, que também trazia os olhos marejados e cheios de orgulho. Ânteros estava tão surpreso que mal podia manter seu queixo preso à cabeça. Eros olhou para mim, se dando por vencido.

-- Parece que vamos ter que deixá-la ir, não é mesmo?

-- Vocês podem dizer que eu nasci como Deusa na era mitológica, mas depois disso, eu cresci como humana, e conheci humanos maravilhosos em meio aos baixos e mesquinhos. Entre eles que é o meu lugar, é entre eles que tenho de lutar, eu escolho o caminho e a luta dos humanos, eu sou e serei sempre humana, mesmo que com sangue divino. Além disso, não posso deixar meu amor morrer, ou não seria digna de ser a filha de Eros, se não lutar por ele até minha última gota de sangue, até a última fagulha de meu cosmo, será como se minha vida não valesse nada, eu teria traído a mim mesma. Por isso, peço que entendam, que me perdoem, mas eu quero lutar, mesmo que isso cause minha destruição, é esse o destino que eu escolho.

Lágrimas escorrem dos olhos de três Deuses alados, mas eles sorriem orgulhosos, tentando desfazer-se do medo. Eros se aproxima de mim.

-- Tem razão, minha filha querida, eu devia entender. Não há do que perdoá-la, pois é esse mesmo o caminho que se espera dos verdadeiros corajosos e honrados. Mas o medo não nos deixava permitir que seguisse seu caminho. Eu só queria poder continuar te protegendo.

-- É a minha sobrinha. – diz Ânteros de boca cheia – Que garota. Isso é que eu chamo de Coragem. Você já a despertou por completo, Nala.

-- Tenha cuidado, minha filha. – disse Psique carinhosamente. – Desperte o poder maior, e não deixe que Hera a destrua. Por favor, fique bem.

-- Eu estarei, prometo, mãe.

Ela se surpreendeu, então, cheia de felicidade, e me abraçou uma vez mais. Desta vez eu a correspondi, era mesmo o abraço carinhoso que eu tanto queria sentir outra vez, depois de tantos anos. Agora eu tinha certeza de que minha mãe estaria sempre bem. Cheguei então perto de Eros, um tanto sem graça por ter dito as coisas sobre ele me lembrar Hyoga. Ele sorriu novamente, sempre brincalhão.

-- Tudo bem, Nala. Dizem que quando uma garota ama o pai ela procura, num jovem a quem amar, aquilo que ela inconscientemente mais gostava em seu pai.

-- Por que os pais são sempre nossos heróis, né?

-- Talvez...

-- O que Hyoga tem que lembra você é a profundidade nobre e carinhosa de seus olhos, quando olha para mim.

-- Puxa, assim vou ficar convencido. – brincou.

-- E eu com inveja. – riu o irmão.

-- Mas vocês são iguaizinhos... – tornei.

Abracei Eros inesperadamente, surpreendendo-o, mas ele logo me abraçou também. Ele tinha uma maravilhosa energia, um carinho enorme, um aroma doce e suave aconchegante. De repente parecia que sempre o conhecera.

-- Obrigada... Por tanto tempo de proteção. Obrigada por tudo, pai...

Ele sorriu, quando nos afastamos, deu um doce beijo em minha testa, como Milo sempre fazia. Andei alguns metros, toquei minha testa lembrando-me de meu irmão, e me voltei para trás uma vez mais.

-- A propósito... Se vocês são Deuses, e foram meus pais nesta vida, então Milo também...  
Ânteros riu.

-- Já ouviu falar em novo rico? Digamos que Milo é um novo Deus, só que ele ainda não sabe disso. Aliás, todos os seus amigos são. Hahaha.

Sorri, acenando e correndo pelo caminho em direção ao templo de Hera. Sorri por um instante, perdida em pensamentos. "Queria ver a cara dele quando ficasse sabendo...". Mas agora era a hora de uma batalha decisiva, e meu coração se espremeu dentro do peito ao pensar em Hyoga, acorrentado por aquela bruxa emperiquitada. Meu semblante voltou a ficar severo, e corri ainda mais rápido, queria chegar lá o mais logo que pudesse.

-- Ela vai ficar bem, Eros? – perguntou a jovem Deusa, amedrontada.

-- Não se preocupe, querida, eu não esperava que ela estivesse com tamanha energia emanando dela. Está forte demais, talvez ela consiga cumprir o destino previsto pelo Oráculo há tantos milênios.

-- E pensar que eles mudaram seus destinos tantas vezes, agora ela escolhe, de bom grado, correr atrás de um destino que já havia sido mudado.

-- Isso é porque... – diz Psique, com os olhos fixos na direção da morada de Hera – A flecha está prestes a ser disparada, como disse a lenda.

Nos meus olhos, apenas determinação, as pupilas felinas parecem as de quem caça ferozmente sua presa, a indignação está estampada em seu brilho, agora já diferente do que sempre fora, durante todos aqueles milênios de divindade selada. O que estaria para enfrentar eu ainda não sabia, mas pouco me importava, atravessaria qualquer tempestade ou tormenta para vencer aquela Deusa de luxúria e covardia, qualquer avalanche para estar ao lado de Hyoga mais uma vez, para lutar mais uma vez, como humana, por humanos, com a honra que aprendera ao longo de incontáveis vidas.

--

_Nala: O.O_

_Ikki: Mer... É isso mesmo..._

_Sorento: Q medo... O.O_

_Shiryu: Eu disse que ñ precisava explicar... u.u_

_Shaka: Confesso... Estou surpreso... -.-_

_Shun: NHA!! Então é por isso q o Hyoga tinha akela mania de q vc é diferente, Nala!!_

_Nala: COMO ASSIM?? O.O_

_Shun: Er... Quer dizer..._

_Nala: EXPLICA ISSO!!_

_Shun: Droga... E ele disse q ñ era p/ eu contar..._

_Nala: Por favor... (cara de choro)_

_Ikki: Caramba... Vc é uma Deusa. Pára de pedir e manda... O.o_

_Nala: Eu ñ sou assim... u.u_

_Shun: É... Nala escolheu ficar c/ a gente, como humana n.n_

_Shiryu: Então ela é q nem a Saori n.n_

_Ikki: Só q mais legal... Ao invés de querer evitar briga ela vai p/ cima :P_

_Nala: HEI!! Vcs tão mudando de assunto! Shun..._

_cricricri (cricrilar de grilos)_

_Nala: Ué, cadê ele... O.o_

_Sorento: Fugiu :P_

_Nala: Droga... -.- Bom, fazer o q... Quem sabe os próximos capítulos me expliquem... Próximo!_


	29. Chapter 29

**O Deus Sol:**

Através das escadarias, em direção ao segundo mais alto templo do Olimpo, o templo de Apollo. Corria como o vento, o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam. Depois de provar a Hermes que os Cavaleiros de bronze eram capazes de vencer aquele desafio, não poderia fraquejar nem por um segundo. Uma conhecida voz o chama, poucos metros abaixo dele.

-- Shiryu!

Ele se vira, já com um sorriso no rosto, a voz de um amigo, para ele, era inconfundível.

-- Shun! Que bom ver que está bem.

-- Eu digo o mesmo. Parece que estamos indo para o mesmo lugar, né?

-- Estas escadarias vão para o templo de Apollo. Temos que estar preparados, ele é nosso inimigo mais poderoso.

-- Hei, vocês dois.

Olharam rapidamente para cima, de onde vinha a voz, e de uma encosta salta outro de seus aliados.

-- Espero que não estejam pensando em me deixar de fora do melhor.

-- Ikki! – adiantou-se o caçula, com um alegre sorriso.

-- Shun... O que aconteceu com você?! Parece que te atravessaram com uma lança! Você está bem?

-- Claro que estou. Foi a luta contra Afrodite, mas já estou bem.

-- Tem certeza?

-- Ikki, não sou eu que estou com a cara tostada...

-- Er... Ossos do ofício.

-- A Ave Fênix, tostada? Não acredito...

A quarta voz vinha de degraus acima, o Marina segurava sua flauta e sorria com aquela cena. O detentor da espada sagrada Excalibur parecia retalhado por navalhas, o garoto das correntes de defesa impecável estava todo machucado e o mais intrigante, aquele que tinha o cosmo do fogo eterno aparecia ali todo queimado. Mas ele não poderia dizer muito já que ele mesmo, o mais poderoso Marina de Poseidon (fora Kanon, claro, que voltara ao seu posto de Cavaleiro de ouro), o único capaz de sobreviver às ferrenhas batalhas no mundo submarino, forte o bastante para suportar a "Tempestade Nebulosa" de Shun, estava diante dos Cavaleiros com sua armadura completamente destruída, o rosto marcado de arranhões e manchas de sangue pelo corpo.

Seguiram juntos, então, pelo resto do caminho. "Onde estariam os dois amigos que restavam?" – perguntavam a si mesmos, preocupados, mesmo que confiassem em nós, que soubessem que estaríamos bem. Também pensavam em Shaka, ele certamente estaria a caminho do templo de Apollo também, com certeza teria vencido inimigos poderosos e agora seguia para a última batalha junto deles.

Mas foram eles os primeiros a chegar na morada de seu mais poderoso e temível inimigo, o Deus Sol, um templo brilhante e perfeitamente construído, de detalhes bem trabalhados, perfeitos, belas estátuas de mármore branco com detalhes em ouro cintilante. Mas não chegam a entrar no templo, o Deus já os esperava do lado de fora, com sua longa e luxuosa toga de tecido nobre, com o mesmo olhar sério e superior de quem olha para insetos asquerosos.

Espalharam-se, tomando posição de combate em volta do Deus, a nebulosa se forma aos pés de Andrômeda, uma gigantesca labareda se ergue em volta de Fênix, um turbilhão de água envolve o Dragão, tomando a forma da mitológica entidade oriental e o brilho dourado envolve Sirene, com sua inseparável flauta já na altura de seus lábios, e como se fadas dançassem ao seu redor, seus revoltosos cabelos bailam ao ar.

-- Vermes humanos, eu os parabenizo, vocês seguiram me surpreender. Inúteis Cavaleiros de uma raça inferior, capazes de vencer Deuses é algo que nunca surgiu neste Universo. Mas devo lembrá-los de que a diferença de poder dos outros para comigo é descomunal. Ainda assim ousam enfrentar alguém com um poder equivalente ao de Zeus?

-- Mas que cara metido. – torna Ikki, desafiador como sempre. – Já até esqueceu que os Cavaleiros de ouro venceram os Titãs...

-- E acaso você esqueceu, tolo humano, que eu sou ainda mais poderoso que um titã? O que os fazia tão fortes como eu era a foice de Chronos.

-- Ah, chega de papo furado. Você vai brigar ou ta com medo?

Ele estreitou discretamente os olhos, sem perder a pose superior e confiante, elevou então seu cosmo a um nível absurdo, que nunca ninguém presenciara, fazendo todo o lugar clarear como se, de uma hora para outra, fosse dia, e o sol brilhasse intensamente. O poder inimigo explode, numa onda avermelhada que se espalha por todo o local, uma gigantesca esfera de energia tal qual a que explodira a dimensão formada por Ártemis no Santuário. Nenhum deles, sozinho, seria capaz de deter aquela energia. É quando Shiryu grita para os demais.

-- Vamos unir nossos cosmos!!

Eles o fazem, sem pensar duas vezes, uma barreira de energia de cores mescladas os envolve, eles mantém seus cosmos elevados para deter o poder de Apollo, há uma grande explosão, ninguém está ferido, mas os Cavaleiros e o Marina estão exaustos. O inimigo, porém, parece não ter feito esforço algum.

-- É só isso? Eu me contive, e vocês já estão exaustos? Não passam mesmo de insetos insignificantes.

Os outros não conseguem acreditar, era um poder gigantesco, fora necessário um enorme esforço para evitá-la, e ainda assim, o homem diz que estava se contendo. Os rapazes se comunicam através de seus cosmos, tentando encontrar uma saída.

-- Precisamos atacá-lo, tirar sua atenção. – diz Sorento.

-- Vamos precisar de uma estratégia para isso... – completa Shiryu. – Sorento, tente abalar Apollo com sua música.

-- Certo.

-- Eu avanço no ataque direto. – torna Ikki, que gostava era de bater de frente com o adversário.

-- Eu vou tentar detê-lo com minhas correntes.

-- Muito bem... – completa Shiryu – Não pare de atacar, Shun, eu darei a volta o mais rápido que conseguir para surpreendê-lo.

Eles se espalham um tanto mais, Sorento leva imediatamente a flauta aos lábios e começa a tocar com determinação e com o poderoso cosmo que despertara na batalha anterior. Não parece surtir muito efeito, mas com a energia mais elevada do rapaz, ainda consegue fazê-lo desconcentrar, mesmo que muito pouco. Shun ataca com as correntes, transformando-as em todas as formas que fossem possíveis, enquanto Ikki avança ferino. O Deus barra cada ataque das correntes com seu cosmo, mas nada faz o mais novo dos Cavaleiros parar. Quando o golpe flamejante da Fênix chega a ele, sequer o toca, a energia de Apollo se expande apenas um pouco, e o guerreiro voa longe. Por trás dele avança mais um ataque, muito rápido, o Dragão clama sua sagrada espada.

-- "EXCÁLIBUR!!"

Mas a energia de preciso e poderoso corte de desfaz ao entrar em contato com o cosmo adversário. Ikki girara no ar e pousara no chão, rapidamente dando impulso para mais um ataque, Shun recolhe as correntes, concentrando também sua energia. Um poderoso raio de contra ataque vem na direção dos irmãos. Sorento pára sua música, explode seu cosmo e se atira diante dos dois, girando a flauta no ar e barrando toda a energia com seu campo de força, depois se afasta rapidamente, abrindo o caminho para os dois que defendera.

-- "AVE FÊNIX!!"

-- "TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!"

E ainda por trás dele, mais um poderosíssimo cosmo, digno de um Deus como os dos três à sua frente, explode ainda mais do que anteriormente.

-- "COLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!!"

Os três ataques atingem a defesa de energia de Apollo, com um poder imenso, ele as segura, seus olhos, pela primeira vez, se estreitam pelo certo esforço que fazia, até que todas as energias explodem, lançando todos longe. Sob a fumaça de energia deixada pelos ataques conjuntos Apollo aparece ainda de pé, mas está agora ofegante, pela sua testa, pela primeira vez, escorre o suor do esforço, em seus olhos, agora, se estampam raiva e incredulidade.

-- Vocês... Como se atrevem a erguer esses punhos imundos contra um Deus?! Eu os farei em pedaços!!

Estão os quatro agora à frente dele, os raios lançados de suas mãos os fazem desviar rapidamente, aqueles que pegam de raspão derretem a superfície de suas armaduras, a de Sorento logo desaparece com o calor dos ataques. Antes que um dos raios de fogo o atinja, porém, Shun se atira na sua frente, defendendo-o com suas correntes. Sua Kamei está danificada, mas se fosse Sorento, agora desprotegido, estaria morto.

-- Shun!

-- Você está bem, Sorento?

-- Sim, obrigado.

Eles já estavam cansados e feridos, os ataques são contínuos e poderosos, os ferindo cada vez mais, e a cada seqüência de golpe era mais difícil, evitá-los. Sorento leva mais uma vez a flauta aos lábios, enquanto os três Cavaleiros explodem seus cosmos o quanto podem, unindo-os agora num novo turbilhão de cores mescladas, não mais para se defenderem, mas para o ataque.

-- "Ária do desencarne!!"

O Deus parece se desestabilizar com a música, mas seu cosmo explode mais uma vez, na direção do Marina, não há tempo de desviar, ele é atingido em cheio e cai desacordado, perdendo muito sangue. Mesmo que preocupados com o aliado caído, os outros não podem mais parar, evocam suas mais poderosas técnicas novamente.

-- "TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!"

-- "AVE FÊNIX!!"

-- "COLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!!"

Desta vez não são mais três ataques avançando separadamente, mas unidos, tornam-se um só, muito mais poderosos do que antes, muito mais que o triplo do poder de cada um. O impacto contra a defesa é gigantesco, Apollo mais uma vez se esforça para deter o golpe, e quando explode, é com uma intensidade muito maior que antes. Os três também são atingidos, sem poder ao menos tentar diminuir o poder do impacto com uma defesa. Caem como Sorento, inconscientes e feridos, o sangue se espalha pelo nobre mármore do pátio, estão praticamente mortos.

Apollo dá as costas aos três, voltando a ter seu olhar calmo e confiante, superior como se fosse o próprio criador do Universo. É então que uma aguda dor lhe acomete o estômago, ele se curva um pouco para frente, levando a mão à boca. O Deus do Sol e da perfeição cospe o seu próprio sangue, arregalando os olhos com ódio e descrença, volta a olhar seus quatro desafiantes.

-- Como podem...? Mesmo que fossem mil de vocês, humanos não podem sequer ferir um Deus como eu! Malditos Cavaleiros de Atena!!

Mas eles já pareciam mortos, o sangue que escorria era muito, suas peles estavam pálidas, seus cosmos também haviam desaparecido, não havia mais como estarem vivos naqueles estado. Ainda com os dentes a ranger, Apollo volta ao seu templo esperando pelo seu próximo inimigo, que certamente destruiria assim como acabara de fazer àqueles quatro.

--

_Ikki: Agora q o bicho pega!!_

_Shun: O mais poderoso dos nossos inimigos... Sim... Essa luta está realmente muuuuuuito diícil._

_Ikki: Maldito ruivo invocado... Eu vou torrar ele!!_

_Sorento: Não acredito q nem nós quetro juntos damos conta dele... Não podemos desistir!_

_Shiryu: Isso nunca!!_

_Nala: Q se dane o ruivo... tenho outos assuntos... u.u_

_Shun: Caramba, q cara é essa..._

_Nala: ò.ó_

_Shiryu: Oras... num lembra do outro capítulo... O Hyoga tá numa enrascada por causa da Hera..._

_Shun: Nhai... Mas a Hera num era akela q o Aquiles tinha pena de quem enfrentasse?_

_Shaka: Só se estiver louka de pensar em enfrentá-la sozinha..._

_Nala: ò.ó_

_Shiryu: Eu tô achando q esse é o caso... -.-_

_Shun: Q medo..._

_Sorento: Mas ela está jogando sujo... Torturando o Cisne... Ela precisa ter um fim u.u_

_Ikki: ÉÉÉÉ. Porrada na mulé!!_

_Shun: Ikki... -.-_

_Shiryu: Bom... Er... Parece q estamos em dois impasses agora... Nós quatro caídos diante de Apollo, Nala em direção à Hera... A coisa tá feia de vez..._

_Sorento: Então vamos acabar logo c/ isso!! Quer dizer... Nas próximas postagens..._


	30. Chapter 30

**Últimas lembranças; Uma triste decisão de quem ama:**

A dor o fizera cair num desmaio profundo, mas seu espírito ainda lutava para que seu cosmo conseguisse fluir e ele tivesse forças para tentar se desfazer das correntes que o prendiam e consumiam seu cosmo e sua vida. A última coisa que queria era ser uma isca para a destruição de seus amigos, se isso acontecesse ele poderia ser a causa de uma derrota muito perto do fim da batalha. Mas em sua mente ainda fluíam lembranças da última luta, das palavras de Ártemis sobre mim. Será que eu sofreria tanto com sua morte, será que isso me deixaria em tal estado de depressão? Mas se isso acontecesse, seria por que o que eu sentia por ele era muito mais do que amizade...

"Isso jamais poderá acontecer..." – pensava consigo mesmo – "Eu tomei minha decisão há muito tempo. E foi a decisão digna de quem reconhece o seu lugar." Lembranças de um tempo passado então voltaram em imagens vivas em sua mente, lembranças de quando ele nem mesmo vestira sua armadura de bronze pela primeira vez.

Passeava pela mata de pinheiros, pensando na vida, sozinho e entediado. "Os tempos de folga eram bem mais divertidos com a Nala por aqui..." – pensava. Fazia já alguns meses que eu partira para o Brasil, mandada pelo próprio mestre Camus para cumprir minha busca pela armadura do Tigre Dentes de Sabre, e não tínhamos como nos comunicar desde então.

-- Tu não farás nada quanto a isso?

-- Não há o que se possa fazer...

As duas vozes se manifestavam de uma parte mais densa da mata. A primeira, uma doce voz feminina que lembrava a minha, fazendo o garoto gelar. A segunda, a de um jovem rapaz, soando com fineza. A curiosidade corroeu-lhe as entranhas, e ele correu para perto. Era um belo casal, vestido com roupas de antigos gregos, cabelos dourados e ondulados, os dela até os quadris, os dele abaixo dos ombros, olhos dourados. Ele tinha majestosas asas de ave, de um dourado claro. As dela eram alaranjadas e se pareciam com as de uma borboleta. Encheu-se ainda mais de curiosidade, mesclada à surpresa e maravilhado com a cena daquelas figuras cheias de beleza. Não podia mais desviar a atenção.

-- Mas Eros...!

"Eros?! Deus do Amor?" – pensou intrigado.

-- Acha que não me preocupo Psique? Ela é minha filha, nossa filha! Mas depois de tantas vidas... Seu poder está despertando e eu não tenho nada que possa fazer...

-- Mas com isso de se tornar Amazona... – disse, fazendo Hyoga gelar uma vez mais – Só adianta os acontecimentos. Agora que despertamos novamente como Deuses e viemos até aqui para procurá-la, descobrimos que ela está se tornando Amazona, e que seus poderes estão cada vez mais fortes...

-- Eu também preferia que esse poder jamais despertasse...

-- Se Hera descobrir... Ariná poderá ser destruída!

-- Acho que não podemos mais protegê-la, agora ela é adulta. Mas ela tem quem a proteja.

-- O garoto? Mas ele também é humano, não podemos expô-lo à destruição também!

-- Não pediremos nem iremos impor nada. Mas ele há de protegê-la, de alguma forma, eu sinto isso.

Ela baixou os olhos, temerosa, com lágrimas prestes a cair, unindo as mãos trêmulas próximas ao busto, onde seu coração batia forte, fazendo seu peito doer. Estava com muito medo por sua filha.

-- Ariná... Minha pequena Ariná...

-- Nala, Psique. Ela nunca deixará de ser nossa filha, mas Ariná agora é Nala, e temos que deixá-la seguir o seu caminho.

"Ariná agora é Nala..." A afirmação ecoou vária vezes em sua mente, enquanto se afastava apressadamente do local.

"Nossa filha..." – pensava – "Filha de Eros, o Amor, e Psique, a Alma? Mas então... Nala é uma Deusa!!"

Os dias passavam, Hyoga parecia hipnotizado por um tempo, mas ninguém tirava dele uma explicação sequer, nem Camus, nem mesmo seu melhor amigo, Isaak. Voltou a treinar normalmente depois de alguns dias, mas os pensamentos nunca lhe saíram da mente, nem tampouco os sentimentos deixaram seu coração.

"Uma Deusa... Por isso é tão especial, tão diferente, Nala é uma Deusa. Eu nunca poderei dizer a ela o que sinto, nunca poderei pensar em ser retribuído, nem tenho o direito de querer isso, porque... Sou só um humano... Não sou nada perto dela. Ah... Mas eu quero estar perto dela, mesmo assim. Quero, pelo menos, poder ver o seu sorriso, o brilho de seus olhos, ouvir sua voz. Jamais poderei estar com outra garota, só quero estar ao lado dela, mesmo que não possa ser retribuído. Eu me contentarei em vê-la feliz, e se um dia for preciso, me alegrarei em poder defendê-la, mesmo que me custe a vida. Me tornarei um Cavaleiro forte o suficiente para proteger Atena e Nala. Eros tem razão, eu certamente a defenderei. Nala, só quero te ver outra vez..."

Ele me via em sua mente, voando à sua frente, pouco acima de onde ele estava, vestida num longo vestido grego de pura seda branca, estendendo-lhe os braços. Eu tinha um sorriso terno para ele, e me elevava por um grande e belo par de asas de penas douradas. Ele me estendia a mão, sentado sobre uma rocha, com uma toga grega curta, também de seda branca. "Como eu queria poder tocá-la, Nala, tocar sua mão, seu belo rosto...". Mas eu lhe parecia distante, mesmo que tão perto, inalcançável, mesmo que lhe bastasse estirar apenas um pouco mais o braço para chegar a mim.

Acorrentado e desacordado, ainda assim uma lágrima cristalina e solitária escorre de seus olhos, correndo por seu rosto ferido, e pingando no chão. Ainda que inconsciente, ele sente meu cosmo se aproximar dali, rapidamente, correndo como o vento, sente que esse cosmo está cheio de medo, por baixo de toda a determinação que bem conhecia de mim. Mas a última coisa que queria era me ver me aproximando daquele lugar.

"Não venha, Nala... Por favor, não venha."

Mas seu cosmo não fluía, como se estivesse selado, por mais força que fizesse, e sem ele, seu corpo tão desgastado e em frangalhos não poderia sequer sair daquele estado de quase coma em que estava. A não ser que algo o fizesse despertar, ou alguém muito importante que o chamasse de volta a este mundo.

No andar superior do templo, um irônico sorriso se abre, observando a isca que deixara logo no pátio do andar de baixo, e se tornava mais largo ao ver sua primeira presa chegar. "Ora... Logo ela será a primeira? Que maravilha...!" Enquanto isso, do templo de Eros, os três Deuses assistiam preocupados ao que acontecia. Psique ainda tinha medo de que não acabasse tudo bem.

-- Acalme-se, Psique. – disse Ânteros – Minha sobrinha está muito mais forte do que esperávamos.

-- E o rapaz também. – continuou Eros – E sabe de uma coisa...? Acho que ele daria um perfeito Deus do Amor.

"Não venha, Nala." – repetia Hyoga em seus pensamentos – "Por favor, não venha para cá...". Mas já era tarde demais para pedir isso, e mesmo que não fosse, eu não obedecera nem a meu pai. Por que obedeceria a ele?

--

_Nala: Ah!! Meu Deus eu tenho q chegar logo!! T.T_

_Shun: Calma... Calma... Vai dar tudo certo..._

_Nala: TENHO Q CHEGAR LOGO!!_

_Ikki: Até eu vou ficar c/ medo desse geito... O.o_

_Sorento: Eu já tô... -.-_

_Shaka: Acho melhor se acalmar, ou ñ vai conseguir lutar..._

_Nala: EU VOU FATIAR ESSA COISA!! Ò.Ó_

_Shun: Er... Melhor ie logo pro próximo capítulo... Boa leitura, pessoal. E espero q isso acabe bem... -.-_


	31. Chapter 31

**A batalha dos líderes:**

O vento sopra calmamente nos cabelos dos rapazes que caíram diante do templo do Sol, como se tudo estivesse calmo, mas nenhum deles se move. Seus corações batiam tão fracos, que poderiam parar a qualquer momento, mas no vento fluía uma cálida e harmoniosa energia que os mantinha ainda vivos. E essa energia tão pura e divina se tornou mais e mais forte, fazendo a brisa soprar num brilhante tom dourado, um jovem esbelto e imponente subia as escadarias numa incrível calma, com seus dourados cabelos a voarem com a corrente de ar. Os olhos fechados como de costume, o semblante sempre calmo, passou por seus aliados e parou diante do suntuoso templo.

Ao expandir de seu cosmo, um outro muito mais poderoso do que qualquer coisa que já sentira em toda a vida lhe responde. E na porta do palácio surge a imponente figura do Deus Sol, com seus ruivos cabelos e olhos azuis. Os dois se encaram, embora o Cavaleiro não abra os olhos, os cosmos entram em choque, Apollo desce as escadas calmamente, mas nada escapa à percepção de Shaka.

-- Apollo, Deus Sol... Ao que parece, embora continue altivo e confiante, os Cavaleiros que o enfrentaram antes conseguiram atingi-lo. Ou estou enganado?

-- Feche a boca, verme humano. Não pense que só por ser um Cavaleiro dourado você pode dizer o que quiser diante de um Deus.

-- Você é quem deve se calar. O tempo dos Deuses acabou há muito tempo. Vocês não têm o direito de obrigar humanos a se curvarem.

-- Hipócrita. Embora diga tais palavras, você, tal qual um cachorrinho, se ajoelha perante Atena e a chama de Deusa.

-- Ninguém me obrigou a isso. Não sou um cão, mas um homem que escolheu um caminho para seguir. O único hipócrita aqui é você, que não reconhece que não é invencível.

Os olhos divinos se estreitam, são olhos vazios de qualquer bom sentimento, repletos apenas de raiva e sede de poder. Uma aura flamejante o encobre, sua mão queima, e um raio de fogo rápido como nunca vira na vida vem em sua direção, certeiro e poderoso, capaz de derreter sua Kamei. O fogo atinge um pilar atrás dele, o Cavaleiro desaparecera, mas o Deus facilmente sabe onde ele aparecerá, e direciona para lá seu próximo ataque. Assim foram sucessivas vezes, Shaka se aproxima, lança contra o inimigo raios dourados cheios de seu poder, mas nenhum deles é capaz de atingir o alvo. Dá um giro mortal para trás, pousando no chão, e um elevar de sua mão faz subirem do solo intensos brilhos dourados, mas estes também são barrados pelo inimigo. O Deus expande mais o seu cosmo, o poder é absurdo, mesmo comparado com o dos dois Deuses que enfrentara sozinho. O raio que sai agora é muito mais rápido e poderoso, Shaka não consegue esquivar, ele vai ao chão pesadamente, uma parte de sua Kamei está danificada pelo calor intenso.

Ele se levanta, está ofegante, os movimentos que fizera eram extremamente rápidos, e os golpes gastavam bastante de sua energia. Mas ainda assim, respira fundo, calmamente, e se coloca novamente diante do inimigo, com seu cosmo cada vez mais intensamente aceso. Uma explosão acomete o local, tão poderosa quanto a que derrubara os quatro rapazes que vieram anteriormente. As mãos se unem próximas ao busto, fazendo surgir delas um poderoso brilho que o protegeria.

-- "OHM!!"

Mas aquela parede defensiva foi capaz apenas de diminuir o impacto do ataque, e ele voou ainda mais longe, batendo as costas contra o pilar. Segurara o grito de dor várias vezes antes, mas agora nem ele conseguiu, o sangue espirrou de sua boca, e a Kamei estava se derretendo em sua superfície. Ele cai do alto, de cara contra o chão, seus braços e pernas doem muito, foram também atingidas pelo impacto e pelo calor. O rosto suado e arranhado agora demonstrava dor.

-- Está morto. Falta apenas que Hera acabe com aqueles dois, e os Cavaleiros estarão acabados.

Mas repentinamente um cosmo muito mais poderoso que antes começa a fluir às suas costas. Ele se vira de súbito, com o olhar estarrecido, e vê o Cavaleiro de ouro se erguer com todas as forças que sobraram de seus membros e se colocar novamente diante de si. Estava cambaleante, mas aquele poder estarrecedor o fez se surpreender ainda mais.

-- Como é possível?? Esse ataque acabou com os Três Cavaleiros e o Marina! Como você, sozinho, pode estar vivo depois disso?!

Ele sorriu, como raras vezes fazia.

-- Eu disse, você não é invencível... E que o tempo dos Deuses acabou faz tempo. Eu apenas estou aqui para lhe provar isso. Como o humano mais próximo dos Deuses, eu lhe mostrarei o verdadeiro poder da justiça!

O Cavaleiro eleva seu cosmo cada vez mais, clamando mais um de seus ataques.

-- "EVOCAÇÃO DOS ESPÍRITOS!!"

Milhares de seres monstruosos trazidos diretamente de um mundo paralelo surgem em volta de Apollo, que explode sua energia na tentativa de se desfazer deles. Em princípio, os mantém longe de si, mas num piscar de olhos o poder de seu adversário já se tornara tão grande que a barreira é desfeita e todos os estranhos seres o envolvem e atacam.

-- Malditos!! Saiam de cima de mim!!

Mas quando o efeito da evocação passa, Apollo surge em farrapos do que sobrou de seu manto, seu rosto está cortado e seus olhos queimam novamente de puro ódio por ter sido tocado por aquele humano. Por baixo da toga veste sua poderosa Kamui, que cobria todo o seu corpo num dourado cintilante que estarrecia quem o olhasse. Uma circunferência abriu-se em suas costas, da qual saiam expansões e raios que não acabavam mais, um sol de folhas metálicas que pendiam soltas num adorno perfeito. Seu cosmo tornou-se ainda mais poderoso e repleto de descontentamento, e o brilho do fogo que o envolvia tornou-se maior e mais quente.

Um turbilhão surgiu ao seu redor, o solo se desprendeu à sua volta e uma imensa rajada foi liberada, antes mesmo que Shaka pudesse pensar em como reagir. Mesmo tentando se teletransportar, não houve tempo suficiente, e Virgem mais uma vez foi atingido. O fogo o circundou, fazendo-o gritar novamente, e quando sobrou apenas a fumaça, Shaka voltou a cair, já sem forças, tentando ainda se manter apoiado com as mãos ao chão. Ofegava muito, a Kamei estava cada vez mais danificada, mas ele não desistiria por nada, ainda estava consciente, lutaria até o fim. Mas podia ainda perceber que seu adversário estava cada vez mais enraivecido, cada vez mais boquiaberto, sem conseguir aceitar o que acontecia. Seus olhos, antes azuis, pegavam fogo, num vermelho intenso.

-- Maldição!! Até mesmo Deuses caem perante tal poder... O que esses malditos vermes têm para suportarem tanto?!

-- Um ideal. – diz o Cavaleiro erguendo o rosto.

Mais uma vez ele se levanta, e mais uma vez seu cosmo explode como nunca, cada vez mais intenso, causando mais e mais fúria no líder dos Deuses. Um turbilhão dourado sobe aos ares, envolvendo Shaka e rachando o solo aos seus pés, igualmente ao que fizera Apollo minutos atrás. Este também começa a elevar o seu cosmo, num poder incrível, e os dois tão poderosíssimos combatentes acabam por despertar os que jaziam inconscientes com suas energias. Estão os quatro surpresos com tamanho poder emanado de seu líder, e ainda no chão, sem forças para se erguerem ainda, apenas levantam os rostos para verem a cena.

Os olhos azuis esverdeados se abrem, um imenso brilho alvo emana deles, ofuscando tudo ao seu redor, a intensidade do cosmo em turbilhão é ainda maior. Os olhos de Apollo também brilham, num vermelho poderoso e extremamente perigoso, ele prepara uma gigantesca esfera que gira como um tufão em suas mãos, de puro fogo. Shaka eleva uma das mãos à altura de seu rosto, a outra pende em direção ao chão, ambas com as palmas para frente.

-- Por Atena! – exclama Ikki – Esse cosmo não tem nem comparação com o que combati na Batalha das Doze Casas!

-- É ainda mais poderoso que nossos cosmos unidos! – conclui Shiryu.

Os cosmos explodem finalmente, o tufão de fogo e poder do mais forte inimigo vem com toda a velocidade e intensidade para cima de Shaka. Este nada faz, apenas espera quando o ataque está bem próximo, enquanto Apollo confia que, nesse ponto, a tal distância, sua vitória já está concretizada.

-- "TESOURO DO CÉU!!"

O fogo se espalha numa imensa nuvem vermelha cintilante e quente que toma conta de todo o território do templo de Apollo, a ventania o difunde para fora daquele terreno, até que desapareceu. Com olhares estupefatos, os Cavaleiros e o Marina assistiam ainda ao combate, e só agora conseguiam se levantar. Viam aquele show aterrador de poderes de queixos caídos, presenciando todo o verdadeiro poder do Cavaleiro de ouro considerado o mais próximo dos Deuses. Quando a luz ofuscante e a fumaça deixada se esvaem, vêem que estão os dois ainda de pé, pensando que a batalha ainda estava longe de terminar, mas Sorento logo percebe que isso não seria verdade.

-- Acabou... – diz apenas.

Os outros o olham interrogativos, e voltam a fitar o campo de batalha, Apollo está paralisado, ainda sem acreditar no que acontecia e, de repente, começa a se contorcer. Ele tenta ainda conter seu corpo e o poder da técnica inimiga, mas mesmo com toda a sua força e poder não é capaz de fazê-lo.

-- Mal... Dito... O que é isso...?!

-- Não adianta tentar se desfazer do meu golpe, Apollo. O Tesouro do Céu une ataque e defesa numa só técnica. Se nem mesmo o seu mais poderoso ataque divino, capaz de derrotar até outros Deuses, foi capaz de me atingir utilizando esta técnica, você está perdido...

Ele tenta ainda reunir seu cosmo, continua muito poderoso, mas quando olha para seu alvo, sua visão se torna cada vez mais turva, até que toda a imagem desaparece.

-- O que... O que está acontecendo...?

-- É o efeito de minha técnica. A partir de agora, cada um de seus cinco sentidos serão retirados de você, até que esteja completamente derrotado.

-- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com um Deus?!

Quando diz tais palavras, porém, percebe que até mesmo a sua voz já lhe parece longínqua, e em poucos segundos não ouve mais nada.

-- Se... Seu...

Mas sua língua também se torna dormente, e não há mais como proferir palavras de desprezo para com os humanos. Os cheiros que sentia antes ao seu redor se tornam, em segundos, nada para ele, e com seu cosmo cheio de pura raiva ele tenta mais uma vez explodir tudo ao seu redor e destruir seus inimigos. Há, de fato, uma grande explosão, de um poder imenso comparado ao estado atual do Deus Sol, mas o poder defensivo do "Tesouro do Céu" impede que esse poder atinja o guerreiro. Todo o corpo do líder divino está dormente, ele não pode mais se manter sobre as próprias pernas, e cai, mas seu cosmo continua elevado como nunca, e é agora sua mente quem profere as palavras.

-- Eu ainda acabarei com vocês, vermes humanos! Não pensem que me venceram. Eu ainda sou um Deus!!

-- Isso não acontecerá. – profere Shaka – Não deixarei que tenha ao menos uma oportunidade.

E explodindo ainda mais seu cosmo, Shaka o faz se calar mesmo em sua mente, e tudo se torna como uma morte escura para o Deus, como se ele já estivesse no tártaro, sem nem mesmo conseguir pensar. Seu cosmo começa também a se apagar, com o do Cavaleiro o envolvendo por completo.

-- Eu disse. Todos os seus sentidos lhe serão tirados, sem exceção. Até mesmo aquele que lhe torna Deus, eu o tirarei de você sem piedade, pois você também nunca teria piedade para com humano algum.

Quando tudo terminou, sem conseguirem acreditar no que estavam vendo, os quatro que estavam logo atrás de Shaka sentiram não só o cosmo, mas até mesmo a presença divina desaparecer daquele templo. Apollo tombou acabado, simplesmente uma casca vazia do que já foi o mais poderoso adversário enfrentado pelos Cavaleiros. O templo que se mantinha pelo cosmo divino dele desabou, Shaka deu as costas e mandou que os outros saíssem dali. Tudo desmoronava às suas costas, deixando sobrar apenas ruínas do que já fora um suntuoso templo de perfeita construção.

Eles se separam, Shiryu e Shun estão juntos, mas Shaka, Ikki e Sorento haviam corrido para lados separados. Estariam agora a espera dos dois amigos que restavam, e de longe já sentiam o poder de mais uma aterradora e impiedosa batalha que se desenrolava ao longe.

--

_Ikki: O.O_

_Sorento: Por Poseidon, Shaka é mesmo muito forte._

_Ikki: Foi muito foda!!_

_Shiryu: Certamente o esperado do Cavaleiro mais próximo dos Deuses._

_Shun: Sugoi... Nha!! Mas eu tô preocupado..._

_Sorento: Com Nala e Hyoga, né?_

_Shun: Umhum... u.u_

_Shiryu: Eu tb... Será q akeles dois vão ficar bem...?_

_Shun: Nhai!! Meus amigos tão encrencados... Eles vão ter q lutar sozinhos??_

_Sorento: Parece q sim..._

_Ikki: Boa sorte p/ eles..._

_Shun: IKKI!! Ç.Ç_

_Ikki: Er... Foi mal, mas... A coisa tá feia pro lado deles..._

_Shiryu: Chega... Antes q Shun tenha um colápso..._

_Sorento: É mesmo... Hj vamos postar mais dois episódios pq anda difícil de ter tempo pras postagens... Então..._

_Ikki: Pro próximo capítulo, galera. O bicho vai pegar um pouco mais!_


	32. Chapter 32

**A proposta:**

Corro pelas escadarias em direção a um dos mais altos templos, a mansão da rainha dos Deuses. O coração disparado a querer sair pela boca, batendo descompassado, afogado na angústia e medo, esquecido das revelações anteriores. O caminho para o meu espírito foi escolhido, eu mesma o apontara com convicção, e agora, seguindo este caminho, pensava apenas no perigo que ele corria, na desesperadora idéia de perdê-lo para sempre, sem chance de finalmente lhe dizer os sentimentos que palpitavam em meu coraçãozinho agora tão apertado.

O templo surge diante de meus olhos, um dos mais belos do Olimpo, enorme, de detalhes muito rebuscados, cheio de pompas. Desenhos se formavam nos pilares na forma de penas de pavão, penas verdadeiras, de cores muito vivas, adornavam vasos brancos, escadarias curvas levavam ao andar superior e uma cúpula de vidro no centro do teto deixava entrar a luz da lua e o brilho das estrelas. Não vi, porém, ninguém por ali, e logo estava na saída.

Do lado de fora havia um pátio calçado, com colunas ao redor, umas baixas, outras mais altas, paredes de mármore branco bruto ao fundo. Meu olhar busca cuidadosamente cada ponto do local, parando bruscamente no canto ao lado do templo. Estava pendurado por correntes grossas de metal cintilante, com os joelhos apenas encostados no chão, de cabeça baixa, os cabelos caídos para frente estavam manchados de sangue e ele não se mexia, o brilho de sua armadura parecia prestes a morrer.

-- Hyoga!! – quase gritei, preocupada, correndo em sua direção.

Ele pareceu reagir, vi as mãos se moverem, presas aos grilhões. Me ajoelhei à sua frente, podendo ver seu rosto marcado das batalhas. Toqueis suas faces com minhas mãos, chamando-o novamente, com a voz mais calma e os olhos marejados. Ele abriu os seus, doloridos, o azul de seus orbes estava opaco pela fraqueza, mas retomaram um certo brilho ao olhar para mim, com uma expressão ainda confusa.

-- N... Nala.. Que está fazendo aqui?

-- Como "que está fazendo aqui"? Eu vim lutar, vim te ajudar.

-- Não... Vá embora. Não quero que caia nos truques dela.

-- Seu tonto! – disse, deixando-o espantado – Você sabe muito bem que não vou sair daqui. Não importa os truques que ela use, eu vou lutar!

-- Mas...

Antes que pudesse continuar, porém, me levantei e comecei a puxar as correntes, com todas as forças, na tentativa de arrebentá-las. Hyoga balançou a cabeça com ar negativo.

-- Pára com isso, Nala, não adianta. Já tentei me soltar e...

-- Fica quieto. Desde quando você é tão pessimista?

-- Não estou sendo pessimista.

Ele ficou de pé, colocando-se de frente comigo, segurou meus ombros com as mãos e chegou o rosto mais perto do meu. Estava sério, mas no fundo de seus olhos enxergava apenas preocupação. Fitou então a mim de uma forma que eu nunca vira antes.

-- Eu vou tentar me soltar sozinho, até que minha vida se esgote, se precisar. Mas não quero te envolver nisso. Então, por favor, vá embora daqui.

-- Não! Por que sempre faz isso? Já disse que sou uma Amazona, eu também devo lutar. Eu quero lutar! É o destino que escolhi tanto quanto o seu.

-- Não é isso!!

Ele quase gritou nesse momento, num tom quase desesperado, fechando os olhos com força. Respirou fundo, então, me olhando novamente e falando baixo como que para ninguém o ouvir.

-- Você não percebe, Nala? Hera quer você, os servos já perceberam. Lembra da Esfinge? Se Hera descobrir quem você é, não destruirá só seu corpo, mas seu cosmo, seu espírito. Pelo amor de Deus, Nala, me escuta!

Meus olhos se tomaram, então, de espanto e incredulidade.

-- Você sabia... Você sabia o tempo todo.

-- Eu... Pensei que você não soubesse. – disse, agora com o olhar também confuso.

-- Antes de vir para cá, Eros e Psique me contaram. Eu sei que Hera precisa me destruir, pois eu carrego o destino de fazê-lo a ela. Foi o que o Oráculo disse na era mitológica. Mas...

-- E mesmo assim você veio? Ficou louca?!

-- Claro que vim! Desde quando eu tenho medo?

-- Não é questão de medo...

-- Idiota!!

Caiu sentado, com os olhos arregalados de espanto. Fechou-os então, virando o rosto para o lado com expressão de pesar. Agora que eu sabia quem era, certamente mudaria, certamente me imporia diante de todos, me afastaria e faria apenas o que pensasse valer a pena. Com certeza ele pensava que não tinha mais direito de me dar conselhos ou me proteger. Certamente eu não me importava mais com os humanos que eram meus amigos.

-- Acha que eu ia te deixar para trás? – e com lágrimas a escorrer por minhas faces – O quão insensível pensa que sou?!

Ele voltou a abrir os olhos, espantado e com um certo sentimento de culpa. Seus pensamentos estavam completamente errados, e passou por sua mente que aquela era a mesma impulsiva, determinada e emotiva Nala que conhecia desde criança. Voltou a olhar para mim, mas antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, um som de passos soou em nossos ouvidos, e fomos obrigados a aguçar nossas atenções.

A mulher surgiu numa pompa inigualável, uma armadura em forma de vestido luxuoso a cobria num forte tom de rosa, com olhos verdes e dourados como os de penas de pavão em cada extremidade arredondada da vestimenta, que parecia formar camadas na sua cintura. Trazia um leque de penas de pavão numa das mãos e em suas costas saiam, da armadura, três enormes leques na forma de caudas da ave. Os cabelos são dourados e lisos e os olhos são de um verde brilhante cheios de pura pompa e luxúria. Com uma voz lírica ela nos fala, calmamente.

-- Ora... Posso saber por que os dois Cavaleirinhos brigam tanto?

-- Hera... – diz Hyoga com olhar retalhador. E para mim – Vá, Nala, eu luto com ela.

-- Já disse que não saio daqui!

-- Huhuhu... Acho melhor deixar a menina lutar, Cisne. Você sequer pode liberar seu cosmo.

-- O que?! – tornei incrédula.

-- Não importa a situação. Eu vou lutar até o fim! – ralhou o rapaz.

Olhei novamente as correntes, eram fortes demais e brilhavam com cintilares róseos. Não era uma corrente qualquer. Entrei então na frente de Hyoga, sem me preocupar com seu espanto ou preocupação, e com olhar sério questionei a Deusa.

-- Essas correntes... O que tem nelas, Hera?

-- Ora... Por que a garotinha quer saber?

-- Sou uma garotinha curiosa. – respondi com olhar estreito.

-- Hum... Está bem... Depois que o rapazinho aí teve uma batalha acirrada contra Ártemis, ficou bem fácil capturá-lo, então pensei em usá-lo para atrair e derrotar vocês. Estas correntes têm meu cosmo nelas, são como as que prenderam Prometeu na era mitológica, que tinham os cosmos dos Deuses. Elas drenam todo o cosmo de quem está preso e sua própria vida. Seu amiguinho não passa de um humano sem cosmo cada vez mais próximo da morte, que só será mantido até que eu acabe com os Cavaleiros de uma vez.

-- Ora, sua desgraçada...

-- Mas que menina irritada... Você teve chance de fugir quando o garoto mandou. Ele sabe que é uma isca e por isso até brigou com você para salvá-la. Mas você é burra e não o ouviu. Não posso fazer nada.

-- Cala a boca! – disse irritada – Você não passa de uma covarde. Se é seu cosmo que o prende, então eu a derrotarei para soltá-lo.

-- Pensa que é fácil assim?

-- Veremos...

Meu cosmo explode com força, envolvendo-me por completo, concentro a energia em minha mão e a lanço cheia de poder e determinação em sua direção. O golpe a envolve sem, porém, a atingir efetivamente, e o brilho do ataque se dissipa. Não é dela o forte grito de dor que escuto, voltando-me para trás e deparando com a expressão cheia de dor dele, que logo cai de joelhos, com a cabeça novamente baixa.

-- Hyoga!! Que aconteceu?! – pergunto voltando a olhar para ela, cheia de raiva e indignação.

-- Ops... – começou com ironia – Esqueci desse detalhe. Qualquer tipo de energia agressiva lançada contra mim é revertida, pelo meu poder, para as correntes e, conseqüentemente, para quem está preso nelas.

-- Não... Maldita covarde!!

-- Huhuhu... Está de mãos atadas? Eu montei uma isca perfeita.

O fito com olhos a tremer de medo e tristeza por vê-lo em tal estado, eu mesma o ferira e não tinha como atacar a Deusa. Volto a fitá-la com um brilho forte e vivo de raiva. O rosto marcado de dor volta a se erguer e Hyoga me pede, uma vez mais, para que saia dali, prometendo-me soltar-se dos grilhões e lutar. Estava tentando me proteger até o último segundo.

"Não posso... Hyoga já lutou demais, está muito ferido. Não posso deixá-lo sozinho contra uma Deusa ainda mais poderosa que Ártemis." Fecho os olhos, e quando eles se abrem novamente, estão mais calmos, mas a determinação ainda está estampada neles, os punhos ainda estão fechados. Minha voz sai séria.

-- Já que é assim... Tenho uma proposta.

-- Ora... O que uma humana pode ter a oferecer à rainha dos Deuses?

-- Uma segunda isca.

Hyoga tinha, agora, o olhar confuso, enquanto Hera parecia se interessar pelo que eu tinha a lhe dizer.

-- O que acha Hera? Eu fico no lugar de Hyoga e, em troca, você usa seus poderes para mandá-lo para um lugar seguro.

-- Nala, ficou maluca?!

-- Que gracinha... Tentando salvar o garoto... – disse, ignorando-o por completo. Eu também fingi não prestar atenção a ele.

-- Pense Hera, eu tiro Hyoga daí, você tem um inimigo a menos e continua com sua isca. Ambas temos vantagem nisso.

-- Interessante. A Amazona da lenda dos Cavaleiros de Atena, nas minhas mãos...

-- Nala, não faça isso!!

Mantive firme em minha posição, até o fim para não encarar o seu olhar. Naquele momento já estava desesperado e, certamente, pensando no quanto eu estava sendo egoísta, sem pensar em nossos amigos, que também sofreriam com o truque de Hera. Mas não era só isso, a idéia de me ver na sua situação também o atordoava. Não agüentou meu silêncio.

-- Droga, Nala! Ta me ouvindo?! Você vai se matar! E o que eu vou sentir, não conta?

Meu coração gelou com a surpresa daquelas palavras, e acelerou, enquanto Hera mostrava um semblante entediado. Fazendo força para controlar meus sentimentos e para continuar a fingir que o ignorava, tornei novamente para Hera.

-- E então, rainha dos Deuses? Qual é a sua resposta?

-- Parece que eu não tenho nada a perder.

-- Mas é melhor não trapacear. Sabe que, como uma Deusa, deve manter sua palavra, mesmo que com uma humana.

-- Não se preocupe com isso. O Cisne em uma dimensão segura, e você acorrentada no lugar dele. Dou a minha palavra como Deusa.

-- Ótimo. Temos um trato.

-- Nala, pára!! Eu me recuso a aceitar isso!

-- Você não tem o que aceitar ou não, Cisne. O trato não é com você. Mas... Ainda temos um porém: Como posso ter certeza de que a Amazona não usará seu amuleto para sair, se transportando pelo espaço?

Nada digo, apenas ando até perto de Hyoga, seus olhos tremem, ele balança a cabeça, pedindo desesperadamente para não continuar com aquela idéia absurda. Se continuasse a fitá-lo, meu coração derreteria, minhas lágrimas transbordariam abundantes e eu tentaria lhe dizer que ficaria tudo bem, tentaria pedir desculpas por estar fazendo aquilo com ele. Sabia muito bem o quanto lhe parecia ignorância minha querer tirá-lo do combate, como se não o reconhecesse como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Atena.

Seguro a angústia em minha garganta, formando nela um nó, e volto a olhar para a Deusa. Os olhos a cintilar com meu cosmo, puxo o amuleto do Tigre de sob a armadura, retirando-o do pescoço e erguendo-o para que ela pudesse reconhecê-lo. O solto, o tilintar do pingente contra o chão ecoa no silêncio , e com o semblante de determinação, de cabeça erguida, estendo as mãos como quem aceita as algemas. O Cisne ainda tenta, por mais uma vez, embora eu fingisse indiferença, me deter.

-- Nala, você não pode fazer isso! Por favor, me escuta!

Podia perceber por sua voz, estava chorando, quase podia ouvir suas lágrimas pingando no chão. Meu coração estava em pedaços, mas segurei por mais aqueles últimos segundos. Como num passe de mágica, fomos trocados de lugar. Ainda de pé, eu estava com as correntes em meus pulsos enquanto, no lugar onde eu estava, ele aparece, e sem forças, cai de joelhos. Ele ainda mal acredita, perto dele está caído o meu amuleto, ele o pega, fechando-o firme em suas mãos e voltando-se rapidamente para mim. Um comando das mãos de Hera e as correntes brilham intensamente, era como uma corrente elétrica fortíssima que parecia me rasgar por dentro, sugando todo o meu cosmo, fazendo-me sangrar e gritar alto.

-- Nala!!

Ele correu para mim, e mesmo que ferida, ergui o rosto, sorrindo para ele. Ele apenas conseguiu tocar de leve o meu rosto, manchando os dedos de sangue, e o poder de Hera o prendeu. Quase não pude lhe dizer:

-- Desculpa, Hyoga...

--

_Shun: Nha!! Isso foi maldade!! Pra onde ela mandô Hyoga??_

_Sorento: Sei lá... Mas onde é q essa menina tá c/ a cabeça??_

_Ikki: Xiiii... Acho q as revelações tiraram os pinos dela do lugar..._

_Shiryu: Ela vai acabar morendo!_

_Shaka: Acalmem-se. Será q ñ confiam nela?_

_Shun: Shaka... O q vc acha q ela tem em mente...?_

_Shaka: Hum... Bom... Pensando e raciocinando com cuidado... Não faço idéia. uu._

_Todos: (caem pra trás)_

_Ikki: Então vamos logo pra droga do próximo capítulo!!_

_Shun: Vamos!!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Alma Gêmea:**

Ele desapareceu, baixei o rosto e, sem que a Deusa pudesse ver, sorri sozinha. "Há mais uma coisa que meus pais e meu tio me contaram, antes de eu ver o que estava acontecendo aqui no templo de Hera."

--

-- O que sabe sobre seu amuleto, Nala? – perguntou Ânteros.

Eu o puxei para fora, o que sabia era que fora forjado por um lemuriano na era mitológica, abençoado por Atena, conferindo-lhe poderes, e escondido para que só a escolhida de Anany, a primeira Amazona, o pudesse usar. Eu seria a única pessoa no mundo capaz de liberar seus poderes de teletransporte através do espaço-tempo e das dimensões.

-- Há outra pessoa que pode fazê-lo.

-- O que?! Mas... Quem?

-- Bem, - explicou Eros – Digamos que mesmo para ele é muito difícil fazê-lo, mas é a única pessoa que tem essa possibilidade. Ele é sua alma gêmea.

Meu rosto ficou escarlate, e meu coração disparou. Olhei fixamente para Eros, com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados diante de meu busto.

-- Alma... Gêmea? Será que é quem eu estou pensando?

-- Não se preocupe, querida. – diz Psique – Com certeza é ele.

Meu sorriso bobo se abriu de uma orelha a outra, mas diziam eles que era preciso muitos elementos unidos para ele poder utilizar o poder do amuleto.

-- E que elementos são? – perguntei, ao que Ânteros respondeu:

-- Primeiro é preciso que ele tenha um cosmo tão poderoso ou mais que o seu, ou seja, no momento ele tem que ter o cosmo de um Deus.

-- Isso ele já tem. – disse orgulhosa.

-- Também é preciso que ele queira muito estar perto de você, que esteja queimando intensamente seu cosmo para isso; que o cosmo da dona do amuleto, você, esteja também elevado, para que entrem em contato; Também, ele deve ter uma parte vital sua, ou seja, o amuleto deve ter seu sangue nele.

-- Isso tudo é necessário para que ele possa despertar o poder de seu amuleto. – afirmou Psique.

--

"Eu nem precisei me cortar" – pensava, sorrindo em meio à dor – "Ele vai voltar. Enquanto isso, eu tenho que acabar com Hera."

Me levantei e enrolei as correntes nos braços, fazendo força para libertar meu cosmo e arrebentá-las. As correntes brilham novamente, a incomensurável dor flagela mais uma vez o meu corpo. Mesmo assim, antes de cair, segurei-as com firmeza, quanto mais força eu fazia para me manter de pé, quanto mais tentava liberar meu cosmo, mais ainda a energia de Hera me feria, com mais e mais intensidade. Aquilo poderia me matar, principalmente por não poder utilizar meu cosmo, mas me mantive consciente, com todas as minhas forças e com toda a minha determinação, para continuar tentando me livrar daqueles grilhões antes que Hyoga descobrisse como voltar para esta dimensão.

--

Hyoga desperta em algum lugar desconhecido, seu corpo ainda está muito ferido e cansado, mas agora seu cosmo pode ser liberado. "De que adianta?" – pensava ele, porém, afinal, estava longe demais para voltar à batalha, nem mesmo sabia se não estaria em uma outra dimensão. Olhou para cima, certamente estaria bem longe do Olimpo, já que ali era dia bem claro, sem contar que era extremamente quente. Estava numa densa floresta de árvores grandes, de troncos grossos e folhas largas, samambaias, musgos, cogumelos e liquens, e o som de uma imensa cachoeira, mas não via sinal de nada mais, fosse animal, ou gente. Era a floresta tropical mais deserta que imaginara.

-- Por que...? – resmungava sozinho. – Por que, Nala? Eu não sou forte o suficiente? Você não acredita mais em mim? Será que eu não tenho mais força o suficiente para lutar até o fim? Eu ainda sou... Um Cavaleiro de Atena...

Eu sempre brigara com ele quando tentava me tirar do combate para me proteger, agora era eu que o fazia, e ainda por cima, forçando-o tanto. Ele pensava em mim como uma grande egoísta então, e certamente tinha razão, não sabia o quanto eu me sentia na obrigação de cumprir tal missão, escolhendo seguir o destino dito pelo Oráculo há milênios. Ele olha para suas mãos, estava ainda com o meu pingente, e na outra tinha sangue meu, o que fez seu coração se partir em dor. Uma lágrima de medo pelo que poderia acontecer comigo escorreu e pingou no pingente, e depois ele o tocou com os dedos manchados de sangue. "Eu quero voltar... Nala... Quero voltar para perto de você..."

Seu coração estava apertado e gelado, ele não tirava os olhos do amuleto, e repentinamente o viu brilhar em suas mãos. Aquilo jamais acontecera, mesmo que não fosse o brilho intenso que ele tinha quando tocado por mim, ainda assim era um brilho que não emanava dele nas mãos de ninguém. "Impossível... Será que... Eu também posso usá-lo?" – intrigou-se – "Afinal, é para voltar para junto dela!" Ele o trouxe para perto de si, fechando suas mãos e elevando seu cosmo, pedindo para voltar para o templo de Hera. Mas mesmo que o brilho se mantivesse, ele não aumentava, e Hyoga não parecia mover-se dali. Ele elevou seu cosmo o mais poderosamente que conseguiria, e isso era mais do que muitos Deuses fariam, e ainda assim não havia como abrir o caminho de volta.

--

Se Hyoga descobrisse que poderia voltar, se isso acontecesse antes de eu conseguir me livrar e vencer Hera, então tudo teria sido em vão. Ele certamente quereria lutar, e ferido como já estava poderia ser morto. Isso não poderia acontecer, eu não poderia ser tão fraca a ponto de deixar que acontecesse. Empreguei mais força do que qualquer um pensaria que fosse capaz, estando apenas com a força de uma garotinha magrela normal.

-- Hyoga... Hyoga! Não vou fraquejar. Quando você voltar, Hera não terá mais uma isca. Aaaaaahhhh!!

-- O que? – estranhou ela – Do que está falando?Ele não pode voltar. Não tem poderes de teletransporte e só você pode usar aquele amuleto.

Olho para ela, sorrindo em desafio.

-- Hyoga deve estar bravo por eu tê-lo tirado da batalha como se não o reconhecesse como verdadeiro Cavaleiro. Mas como reconheço, dei-lhe a chave para voltar. Ele é o único além de mim que pode utilizar meu amuleto.

-- Como é?! Você me enganou! Não cumpriu com seu trato.

-- Claro que cumpri. Disse que ficaria no lugar dele e realmente fiquei. Mas não disse que ele jamais poderia voltar, nem que eu não poderia tentar me soltar. Disse?

-- Sua... Como ousa bancar a espertinha comigo?!

-- Hahaha! Agora não deixarei Hyoga voltar e ter que lutar com você!

-- Desista, eu o matarei quando voltar, por que você jamais se livrará.

Estava a desafiando, mas no fundo tinha medo do quão rápido ele voltaria, e tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Fechei os olhos com força, os dentes rangiam e os punhos tremiam com a contração de meus músculos, mas eu nunca sairia nem de cordas comuns com os músculos que eu tinha. "Hyoga... Preciso sair, antes que Hyoga volte..." – e pensando desesperadamente nisso, fiz Hera presenciar suas poderosas correntes trincando.

-- O que?! Impossível? Como ela pode estar liberando seu cosmo? E mesmo assim, que cosmo poderoso ela poderia esconder para conseguir o que nem Prometeu fez?

Meu corpo começou a brilhar no alaranjado costumeiro de meu cosmo, mais e mais, as asas de minha Kamei se abrem. O brilho se torna muito mais intenso do que a Deusa à minha frente poderia acreditar, ofuscando mesmo sua visão divina. Ela tenta elevar seu cosmo depositado nas correntes, mas já é muito tarde, minha energia explode, rasgando o chão aos meus pés, estilhaçando o metal que antes me prendia. Quando o brilho se dissipa, estou de pé à sua frente, com o cosmo a fluir à minha volta, os cabelos cintilam com o seu poder e flutuam no ar.

--

Um cosmo poderoso chega à deserta mata densa onde o Cisne tenta desesperadamente despertar o poder do amuleto que tinha em suas mãos, e numa luz alaranjada, se mescla ao alvo e frio cosmo do rapaz. Ele percebe, e reconhece aquela energia. "É o cosmo de Nala... Ela conseguiu libertá-lo?!" Quase não podia acreditar que eu o fizera, mas reconhecia que estava em muito melhores condições que ele, e se alegra ao pensar que isso dizia que eu estava bem. Continuou a queimar seu cosmo, e agora mesclado com o meu, um brilho emanou do chão e o envolveu, ele repentinamente desaparece do local.

Quando abre novamente os olhos, vê que tudo está escuro como a noite, olha para o céu, vislumbrando as infinitas estrelas, e à sua volta vê os pilares gregos. Olha então para adiante, estava sobre um morro, mas pode ver, mais abaixo e à frente, de costas para ele, que eu estava encarando Hera, livre das correntes e com o brilho intenso de meu cosmo ao meu redor. Ele sorri, mas logo vê que aquela energia começa a diminuir bruscamente, até que desaparece por completo, como se tivesse sido toda consumida.

"Nala... Suas energias se esgotaram? Não... Hera vai..."

Seus pensamentos estavam certos, Hera tinha um olhar de ódio que poderia assustar o próprio Zeus, até os Titãs fugiriam de seu brilho demoníaco. Ela concentra uma energia gigantesca diante de si.

-- Você... É uma pedra no meu sapato, menina. Acho melhor te destruir logo antes que me cause mais problemas!

Eu não tinha mais cosmo nenhum para queimar, mas ainda sorrio desafiadora para ela, ficando ainda de pé, esperando o ataque final, que certamente me mataria, já que estava definitivamente sem o meu cosmo.

-- Vamos, Hera, acabe logo comigo. Mas o que eu tinha prometido está cumprido: Não há mais isca, Hyoga está bem, e logo meus amigos virão para destruí-la. Te vejo no mundo dos mortos.

--

_Shun: O.O Como assim?? Nala!! O q ela tá fazendo??_

_Shaka: Ela entregará sua vida c/ honra... Pelos seus ideais... Isso é muito digno. u.u_

_Shiryu: Digno?? Ñ podemos deixar ela morrer assim!_

_Shaka: Acalme-se... A morte ñ é o fim._

_Ikki: Num sei nada qto a isso... Mas essa briga tá bombando O.O_

_Shun: NUM QUERO SABER!! NUM QUERO Q ELA MORRA!! T.T_

_Sorento: O.o Q medo... Naum... Nala ñ morrerá tão facilmente. Ela é forte demais p/ isso._

_Shiryu: Tb confiu nela. Vamos para o próximo Capíttulo, ver o q acontece._

_Shun: Mas é só no próximo episódio... T.T_

_Ikki: Então pára de chorar e vamos esperar, oras. u.u_

_Sorento: É o jeito... Até a próxima, pessoal..._


	34. Chapter 34

**"O soltar da corda do arco":**

Seus dentes rangem ainda mais com as palavras proferidas por mim, e ela libera uma rajada de energia embebida em ódio. Apenas espero, pois não tinha mais como tentar me mover. Um outro cosmo parece saltar em minha direção, numa velocidade incrível, um ar refrescante parece tomar conta do local, mas é um espaço ínfimo de tempo, e quando percebo isso, já ouço um forte grito de dor, um calor que me encobre e protege, e nada me atinge naquele instante.

Meus olhos se abrem no espanto do que estaria acontecendo, de repente me dou conta de que conheço aquele cosmo, de que conheço aquela voz, e trêmula de medo olho para cima. Sangue escorre de sua boca, seus cabelos não me deixam ver seus olhos azuis, eu afasto a franja para ver seu rosto dolorido, e agora pareço sentir a mesma dor que ele, pensei que não conseguiria me manter de pé. Hera só assiste a tudo, sem nada dizer, com um sorriso de quem se delicia com a dor alheia. Minhas lágrimas transbordam, ele abre os seus olhos, olhando para mim, e sorri, mesmo que sentindo seu corpo em frangalhos.

-- Nala... Que bom... Que está bem...

-- Não... Hyoga, eu não to bem... Por que fez isso? Por que?!

Ele toca meu rosto, com as mãos trêmulas e frias, mas com os mesmo olhos cheios de carinho de sempre, talvez o que mais me ferisse o coração.

-- Tudo bem, Nala... É normal... Protegermos aquela a quem pertence... O nosso coração.

Meus olhos se enchem de surpresa. Eu tinha mesmo o escutado dizer aquilo? "Quer dizer que..." Mas eu o vejo desabar diante de mim, seus olhos se fecham, como se estivessem pesados demais. Eu tento segurá-lo, puxando a gola de sua armadura, mas estava fraca demais para agüentar o seu peso, e caio junto com ele. Olho para o seu rosto, afasto novamente as franjas, limpo o sangue de sua boca, mas ele está frio, seus olhos estão fechados, não sinto nenhum ar saindo de suas narinas, nem um simples movimento. Deslizei os dedos pelo seu rosto machucado, pelos cabelos, o chamei, mas nada.

-- Hyoga... Hyoga, fala comigo... Abre os olhos, por favor.

Tudo parecia ter sumido para mim, menos o meu corpo, que doía como nunca havia sentido em minha vida. Senti as lágrimas transbordarem e molharem todo o meu rosto, parecia que não havia espaço em mim para tantas lágrimas. Meu coração latejava, se rasgava em milhares de partes, pensei que não agüentaria tanta dor. Tentei ainda chamá-lo, minhas unhas pareciam que cravariam em sua armadura, e meu rosto se apóia sem forças em seu busto. Chorava como uma criança, já tinha a voz rouca do choro e afogada das lágrimas e dos soluços desesperados.

-- Fala comigo... Volta, Hyoga... Volta. Não me deixa... Fica comigo... Me abraça de novo... Por que... Por que?! HYOGA!!

A voz de Hera soou novamente em meus ouvidos, irritantemente irônica, extasiada pela visão que tinha à sua frente. Era tudo o que ela mais queria, mas menos imaginava, o garoto dera a vida para me proteger, e isso acabara com o meu espírito. Estava fácil me vencer também.

-- Já terminou de se despedir? Não precisa de tanta choradeira, eu já a mando para junto dele. Huhuhu, quanta tolice num só corpinho e par de olhos.

Neste instante senti como se uma nova força tomasse conta de mim, meu coração doía tanto que já o sentia anestesiado por sua própria dor. Senti então meus dentes rangerem de pura raiva, e a fitei com os olhos em chamas, perigosamente estreitos. Me levantei de onde estava, deslizando uma última vez os dedos pela face de Hyoga, e de pé cerrei fortemente os punhos.

-- O que quer dizer com isso, Hera?

-- Puxa... Como ela ficou nervosinha. Tem um novo cosmo crescendo aí dentro? Mas não se preocupe, ele não poderá ser tão poderoso como o meu.

-- Eu perguntei... O que quis dizer!!

Meu cosmo explode ao meu redor, os olhos brilham numa intensidade nunca vista, o chão se rompe e as asas se abrem com força. Hera se espanta por um momento, aquela energia estava páreo com a de vários Deuses, era uma energia que a fazia querer recuar. Mas seu orgulho e ganância a impediam de fazê-lo e mesmo de acreditar que pudesse perder um combate daqueles, por mais que minha energia fosse maior que qualquer coisa que ela já tivesse visto além de Zeus, Apollo, Ártemis ou ela mesma.

-- Hu... – disse novamente com desprezo – Vocês humanos com essa fraqueza chamada amor que só os leva à morte... Foi por causa desse tolo sentimento que o Cisne morreu, e é por esse mesmo tolo sentimento que você o acompanhará. Essa coisa idiota chamada amor é o maior ponto fraco de vocês.

-- Errado. Foi esse sentimento que nos fez vencer cada batalha até aqui. É por que esse sentimento ainda existe, mesmo que em poucos lugares, que a humanidade ainda tem uma chance nesse mundo. E não são Deuses odiosos como você que nos tirarão essa chance!!

-- Tola. Toda essa sua braveza é só para tentar se convencer dessas suas fracas palavras. Mas amor não é o suficiente para me vencer.

-- CHEGA!! Vamos ver quem está certa. E vai ser numa briga!!

-- Que assim seja... – responde com o mesmo sorriso de ironia.

Avanço poderosamente contra ela, meu cosmo explode de forma impressionante, minhas garras crescem, não vejo nada à minha frente a não ser ela. Quando chego perto, desfiro meu golpe, mas uma barreira de cosmo a cerca, e eu não consigo atingi-la, sou atirada longe com sua explosão. Um giro no ar e volto ao chão, cravando neles minhas garras para parar de afastar e me impulsionar novamente para frente. Mais uma vez eu ataco, com o mesmo cosmo e a mesma velocidade, ela abre o leque, seu cosmo me barra novamente, e num movimento com seu instrumento ela cria um forte e cortante deslocamento de ar. Seu ataque corta como navalha, ponho as mãos diante de mim para defendê-lo, parece que a armadura o barra, sem ser arranhada, mas sinto minha carne ser cortada, e uma dor descomunal em meu braço, como se tivesse sido quebrado. O sangue escorre por debaixo da vestimenta, pingando de meus dedos. Olho espantada para aquilo, e depois para ela, ainda cheia de raiva.

-- Huhuhu... Não importa que você se defenda, sua armadura barra uma parte de meu ataque, mas outra a atravessa e ferre diretamente o seu corpo. Agora... Vou cortá-la ao meio!

Outros ataques avançam, eu desvio de cada um deles, com uma velocidade que a faz baforar de raiva. Volto novamente contra ela, seu cosmo explode, me arrastando contra o chão, arrancando todo o piso. Quando me ergo, não tenho tempo de escapar de seus golpes com o leque, o ar me atinge na altura das costelas, meu grito quase podia ser ouvido do templo de Zeus. Sinto o sangue escorrer por debaixo da armadura, as costelas também quebradas, mas meu cosmo se eleva cada vez mais, e posso novamente suportar a dor, me levantando, ainda que com dificuldade.

-- Como pode...? Como pode uma simples humana ganhar tanto poder? Já deveria estar morta e despedaçada!

-- Meu cosmo cresce mais e mais... Por que eu não vou desistir de acabar com você e com sua maldita ambição!

-- Cale-se!!

Não desisto de avançar, era a única forma que eu tinha de chegar até ela, desviando de seus ataques, tento atingi-la, mas sua defesa é perfeita. Quando ela explode, porém, faço o mesmo com minha energia, conseguindo me manter ali, continuando nas tentativas de feri-la. Mas não há como, ela não tem guarda baixa por causa de seu poderosíssimo cosmo, e quando já estou cansada de explodir minha energia já por três vezes, ela me lança com todo o seu poder contra a parede de mármore. As rochas voam, meu corpo parece destruído e sem forças, mais um golpe de leque é lançado, me cortando da base do ombro esquerdo até quase o coração. Caio em seguida, como que vencida.

--

_Shiryu: O q tá acontecendo?? OO_

_Shun: Buááááááááá!! Ela tá mesmo querendo morrer!! O Hyoga tá morto!! Buáááááááááá TT_

_Ikki: Controle-se!! Pára c/ essa choradeira, Shun!!_

_Sorento: Vc ñ tá muito diferente tb... úù_

_Ikki: Mentiroso... ÇÇ_

_Sorento: Ela ñ vai morrer, gente... Nem o Cisne... úù (tentando se convencer tb)_

_Shun: Buááááááááááááá_

_Shaka: óò Ai... Próximo capítulo... Antes q todos morram junto..._


	35. Chapter 35

**As verdadeiras asas da coragem:**

Estava escuro e frio, mesmo que ele estivesse acostumado a vida toda com o frio da Sibéria, sentia frio ali. Olhou em volta, mas nada viu além de escuridão. Estaria morto? Sorriu consigo mesmo, pois se estivesse, pelo menos cumprira com a promessa de me proteger com sua vida se fosse necessário. E estava feliz com isso, estava feliz em perder a vida, se isso protegesse a minha.

Mas que energia poderosíssima era aquela que sentia não muito longe de si? Era aquele cosmo que tão bem conhecia e que tanto o fazia ficar admirado. O meu cosmo, ele tinha certeza, mesmo que morto ou em coma ele reconheceria o meu cosmo. Mas estava tão poderoso que ele mal podia acreditar, além disso, um outro cosmo, ainda mais poderoso, confrontava o meu, e ele sabia muito bem de quem era essa energia.

"Estou morto...? Deve ter alguma forma de eu a ajudar... Mas como?" – pensava consigo mesmo, quando um brilho desconhecido surgiu diante dele.

-- Você deve ser Hyoga de Cisne...

-- Quem é você?

-- Agradeço por ter protegido minha filha. – disse, com um belo sorriso.

-- Sua... Filha...? Você é Psique!

-- Parece que você sempre soube. Por isso nunca disse a ela o que sente?

-- Eu não sou digno de uma Deusa, tenho que...

-- Ficar no seu lugar? – completou. – Sabe o que eu era antes de me casar com Eros, Hyoga?

-- Você...?

Ele se lembra, conhecia a história dos dois, um antigo mito da Grécia. Eros, Deus do Amor, se apaixonou tão perdidamente por Psique, uma linda princesa, que a quis como esposa, mesmo ela sendo humana. Diz-se que ela era tão bonita quanto Afrodite, e isso parecia bem real quando se olhava para aquela jovem, o que deixou a mãe de Eros furiosa. Mesmo que ela quisesse amaldiçoar a menina, Eros foi contra a própria mãe para se unir à humana.

-- Se Eros desafiou a própria mãe, amando uma humana como eu, até mesmo pedindo que Zeus me tornasse Deusa... Por que então Nala não poderia amar um humano forte e honrado como você?

Ele baixou o rosto, não sabia se aquilo poderia ser sério, mas mesmo que fosse, ele já estava morto mesmo. Mas via que eu estava numa difícil batalha.

-- Deixando isso de lado. Acha que Nala pode vencer Hera?

-- Com o poder de agora... Não.

-- Eu preciso ajudá-la! Me diga como, por favor, Psique.

-- Desculpe, Hyoga... Nala escolheu fazer isso sozinha, ninguém deve interferir.

-- Que?! Mas ela é sua filha! Ela pode morrer!

A garota baixou os olhos, cheia de pesar e medo. Ele lhe implorou, estava morto, poderia me ajudar com seu cosmo. "Ela que implique comigo depois" – dizia, mas Psique não queria de nenhum jeito que ele fosse.

-- Por que?! Por que eu não posso ajudar a Nala?!

-- Eu não quero a ver ainda mais triste se te ver morrendo de novo.

-- Do que diabos está falando?!

Ela suspirou profundamente, depois voltou a olhar para os olhos dele.

-- Sabe que ela tem razão? Você lembra muito Eros. Bom, está bem... Ela pensa que você morreu, pois é isso que eu fiz parecer com os meus poderes. Seu corpo parece realmente morto, e estamos agora na sua mente. Você não morreu, mas eu não posso te deixar levantar. Estou te prendendo com o meu cosmo para você não interferir na luta. Enquanto a batalha corre, Nala ainda pode ficar bem se te ver reviver. Mas se você estiver mesmo morto, depois que isso acabar, minha filha nunca mais será a mesma. Eu não quero vê-la assim.

Seus olhos se encheram de surpresa, ele os baixou, e continuou a sentir as energias que batalhavam perto de si. Cada vez que eu gritava, cada vez que meu cosmo se alterava pelos golpes que me feriam, ele sentia aquilo em si, mesmo que inconsciente, ele não perdia nada do que acontecia. E quando percebeu que eu caíra, com meu cosmo muito mais fraco que antes, seu coração se apertou como nunca de medo.

--

Hera sorri, ela havia vencido, dá passos à frente, preparando-se para movimentar uma vez mais seu leque e arrancar a minha cabeça. Sinto sua aproximação, eu não desistiria tão fácil, fecho os punhos, arranhando as pedras sob meu corpo, ela se assusta. Como poderia ser tão resistente?! Ela vê, com os olhos cada vez mais brilhantes de raiva, eu me erguer, e ainda em desequilíbrio, tomar posição de combate.

-- Eu não vou deixar você me ferir, menina...

-- Veremos... – respondi ofegante.

Os cosmos explodem, rajadas poderosas são lançadas, um brilho intenso se forma no impacto entre elas, mas logo o poder da Deusa vence o meu. Sou lançada ainda mais longe do que todas as outras vezes, caindo de um penhasco bem ao lado da grande parede em que cravara anteriormente. Minhas costas batem contra a encosta, sinto que estou perdendo muito sangue, e que só meu cosmo me mantém de pé. Quando giro, porém, ainda pensando em não desistir, cravo minhas garras na parede, raspando todo o meu corpo contra ela. Mesmo que protegida pela armadura, meu rosto acaba arranhado, e fazendo toda a força possível, páro a descida e começo a subir de volta.

-- Eu... Não vou... Desistir agora...

Sinto meu cosmo aumentar mais e mais, um poder descomunal tomar conta de meu interior, chego ao topo, de frente com Hera, envolta numa luz ofuscante. Ela arregala espantada os olhos, aquele poder era gigantesco, estava quase equiparado ao dela. Eu a fito diretamente nos olhos, minhas pupilas se contraem verticalmente, os orbes brilham num dourado forte que faz a rainha dos Deuses recuar alguns passos, com o semblante cada vez mais desesperado.

-- Impossível... Você! Ariná!!

Nada digo, continuo a fitá-la como uma fera à sua presa. Ela cerra os dentes, rangendo-os e estreitando perigosamente os olhos.

-- Malditos sejam Eros e Psique... Eles me enganaram! Malditos!! Depois que eu mandar você para o tártaro, acabarei de vez com aqueles dois!

-- Você acha mesmo que vai me mandar para o Tártaro? Não seja idiota, Hera. Você é que vai sumir para sempre deste Universo!

-- NUNCA!!

Ela concentra todo o seu poderoso cosmo, a rajada me atinge com um poder jamais visto, mas parece bater contra um poderosíssimo muro, mais resistente que o próprio Muro das Lamentações. A energia começa a desaparecer, estou ainda de pé, na mesma posição, com o mesmo olhar, o mesmo cosmo brilhante que apenas cresce mais e mais a cada instante. Avanço a passos firmes, poucos metros para frente, ela dá passos atrás, sem acreditar no que acabara de ver.

-- Não tenho o direito de perder; apenas a obrigação de vencer. Pelas pessoas da Terra; por meus queridos amigos; pela memória e honra dos guerreiros dourados, meu mestre, Camus de Aquário, meu irmão, Milo de Escorpião; pela alma de Hyoga. Mesmo que eu tenha que perder a vida, vencerei este último combate, e presentearei a vida terrestre... Com liberdade!

--

-- Que cosmo descomunal é esse, Psique? Jamais senti algo assim.

-- Nala está desenvolvendo um cosmo acima que o de qualquer Deus.

-- Como?!

-- Sua morte despertou um sentimento tão gigantesco dentro dela que transborda na forma de um cosmo quase tão poderoso quanto o que deu origem ao Universo.

Ele arregala os olhos, cheio de um espanto amedrontado.

-- Isso é absurdo! O corpo dela ainda é de uma humana. O que vai acontecer se...

-- Ela vai morrer. – disse a jovem, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

O coração do Cisne gelou mais que o esquife de nosso mestre, pensou que ia se partir em pedaços. Aquilo o desesperou de tal forma que ele não poderia esperar nem um segundo mais. Começou a elevar o seu cosmo para se desfazer do da Alma, mas ela o impedia elevando também o seu.

-- Que está querendo fazer, Hyoga?

-- O que acha?! Não posso ficar aqui apenas esperando que ela morra. Eu vou ajudar... Vou impedir isso!

-- Não pode. Não tem como voltar atrás, já está muito poderoso. Se você for, morrerá.

-- Nala vai ter que entender!! Não posso deixar ela morrer, será que não entende? Eu a amo!

Ela ainda chorava, tapou os olhos, mas não deixaria seu cosmo baixar por nada. Ela se aproveitara que ele estava muito fraco depois da luta contra Ártemis, e o estava tentando proteger da morte.

-- É claro que entendo, Hyoga! E é por isso mesmo. Eu não quero ver Nala chorar como agora a pouco, não a quero ver triste pelo resto da vida. Se ela morrer, pelo menos estará feliz por você estar vivo. Eu não posso impedir Nala, então quero pelo menos salvar algo que ela ame.

-- Que ela... Ame...? – estava surpreso e incrédulo uma vez mais, mas voltou a ter seu olhar sério. – Não importa o que você diga, não serei digno nem mesmo de amá-la se ficar aqui parado.

-- Por favor, pare!!

Mas o cosmo do garoto se eleva de uma forma que ela não imaginaria de alguém que estava tão fraco de tantas batalhas, ela tenta detê-lo a todo custo, mas já era muito difícil.

--

Meus pulsos se cruzam abaixo dos meus quadris, com os braços esticados para baixo, e elevando-os até acima da cabeça, elevo também o meu cosmo, que não pára mais de crescer. Hera também eleva seu cosmo ao máximo, prepara seu leque, diante do qual surge uma esfera de energia verde cintilante de um poder inimaginável, e o ar cortante se mescla em meio a tudo isso. O chão se parte abaixo de nós, abrindo buracos de mais de meio metro de profundidade. Feixes de cosmo saem de minhas mãos, laranjas como o cosmo do Tigre, brancos como o gelo que herdara de mestre Camus, vermelhos como a energia das agulhas de Milo. Elas envolvem todo o meu corpo, até o chão, formando um poderoso turbilhão de energia. Todo o Olimpo a sente, meus amigos não acreditam que possa ser eu, Atena está desesperada de medo pelo que aconteceria por eu usar tamanha energia, mesmo Zeus se surpreende com aquele cosmo que era agora como o seu.  
Num estalo, as placas metálicas que formavam as asas de minha Kamei se soltam e voam para todos os lados, caindo pelo chão. De minhas costas crescem dois membros a mais, que se cobrem de cintilantes penas douradas como as de Eros. A energia se intensifica ainda mais, o brilho se torna mais ofuscante, Hera está pronta para atacar com tudo o que tem.

-- Não importa quem você já foi algum dia. Não interessa o tamanho do cosmo que desenvolva. Agora você não passa de uma humana e não tem como atingir um nível que me destrua!

--

Num grito, o cosmo de Hyoga explode, afastando os poderes de Psique definitivamente. Seu corpo brilha intensamente no alvo de seu cosmo, mas quando se ergue e vê a cena, a batalha já estava adiantada demais. Estávamos longe dele, o brilho era poderosíssimo, estava boquiaberto e com o coração quase a sair pela boca. Elevou seu cosmo, correndo o mais rápido que conseguia em nossa direção.

-- Nala, pára! NALA!!

Hera libera sua energia com todo o poder que só poderia ser superado pelo Deus dos Deuses. Eu baixo as mãos na direção de minha inimiga, o turbilhão acompanha meus braços e vai de encontro com o ataque dela.

-- "TYGRA SACRED STORM!!"

As energias colidem, um brilho que tudo consome toma a forma de uma enorme esfera ao nosso redor, Hyoga ainda tenta correr, mas a energia que se expande é poderosa demais, e o lança de volta, a metros de distância. Ele bate as costas contra uma parede, caindo em seguida, mas ergue ainda o rosto, estendendo a mão em minha direção, com expressão desesperada e os olhos a transbordarem em cristalinas lágrimas.

-- Não... NALAAA!!

Uma enorme coluna de cosmo se eleva aos céus, e lá se espalha, parecendo que cobriria todo o planeta com a luz dourada de nosso confronto. Vejo o corpo de Hera se desintegrar diante de mim, sobrando apenas a armadura, que volta montada ao chão. A luz se esvai, estou ainda na mesma posição, meu cosmo também diminui, não sobrando quase nada. Mas nos meus lábios ainda se abre um sorriso terno, as cristalinas lágrimas de alegria por ter cumprido minha missão caem e flutuam no ar.

-- Eu... Consegui. – digo baixinho, já sem forças.

Hyoga se ergue, vendo o fim da batalha, vendo os cosmos que desaparecem, corre, mesmo que cambaleante, até perto de mim, mas de onde eu estava, flutuando, me vê cair. Tombo para frente, algumas penas cintilantes se desprendem e voam, uma delas cai entre os dedos de Hyoga, que eu ainda não sabia estar vivo. Não sinto mais o chão em que meu corpo cai, eu sabia que não sentiria mais nada deste mundo. Só queria sentir novamente o calor do abraço de Hyoga, ouvir sua voz ecoar em meus ouvidos, sentir seu doce e suave perfume. "Será que ele virá me buscar?" – era só o que eu pensava.

--

_Shun: Não... TT_

_Ikki: Num começa, Shun... ÇÇ_

_Sorento: Tá falando sério... Ela morreu mesmo...? ÇÇ_

_Shaka: Muito honrada... úù_

_Shiryu: Ñ... Mais uma morte naum... ÇÇ_

_Shun: Buááááááááááááá!! TT_

_Sorento: Mas... Mas ainda tem mais capítulo... ÇÇ_

_Shiryu: Mais capítulos de sofrimento?? Mais capítulos p/ aumentar a dor de amis uma morte?? Eu ñ aguento... ÇÇ_

_Shaka: A morte ñ é o fim... Não esqueçam... úù_

_Sorento: Mas vc tb tá quase chorando!_

_Shaka: Er... úù Até a próxima postagem..._


	36. Chapter 36

**Dor; Um coração estraçalhado:**

"Não faça isso... Isso não... Está doendo. A falta do brilho de seus olhos me agonia; A falta do som de sua voz me atira no vazio; A falta de seu sorriso me tira todas as forças. Não me deixa, pois sem você, mesmo que eu viva cem anos, estarei morto. Morto em vida, apenas um zumbi que vaga pela Terra sem razão de existir. Só você pode preencher o vazio em mim; Só você pode me completar, por isso... Não me deixa, volta pra mim, ou me leva junto para o mundo dos mortos."

--

Correu até mim, podia ouvir, ao longe, sua voz que me chamava, quase inconsciente. Meu tato já falhava, quase não senti o toque de suas mãos me virando para cima e me pondo, cuidadosamente, em seus braços. O sangue escorria pela testa e faces, manchando os dedos trêmulos que tocavam meu rosto. A voz, ainda que engasgada, trazia-me uma alegria imensa em meio a dor profunda que percebi ainda sentir.

-- Nala... Nala, abra os olhos. Olha pra mim, por favor...

Meus olhos se abriram sem forças, encontrando o brilho azul dos seus, repletos de lágrimas, e um leve sorriso aliviado brotou em seus lábios.

-- Graças a Deus...

-- Hyoga... Você está bem... Que bom...

-- Ssh... Economize energia. O helicóptero da Saori chega logo. Eles vão cuidar de você...

Mas minha cabeça acenou negativamente antes que terminasse a frase, ainda que sorrindo, com os olhos calmamente fechados.

-- Não dá... Mais, aaagh!

-- O que está dizendo?!

-- Eu... Queria tanto que fosse diferente... Mas não posso mais...

Meus olhos e dentes se fecham fortemente com a dor, Hyoga segura firme minha mão. Fechou seus olhos, chorando, e quando falava, fazia-me pensar que seu coração estava se partindo em milhares de pedaços. Com a cabeça baixa, as franjas loiras manchadas de sangue tapavam os orbes molhados.

-- Não! Nala, por favor, agüente... Eu não vou suportar te ver morrer, não vou suportar viver sem você! Eu te amo!!

Finalmente... Finalmente ouvi as palavras que mais desejava desde que descobrira o quanto o amava. Ainda que com os sentidos já comprometidos, estas últimas palavras me trouxeram um último calor ao coração, dando-me forças para abrir uma vez mais os olhos.

-- Nala, eu sei... Sei que não devia. Nunca te contei por que sempre soube que não sou nada perto de você, uma Deusa... Mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim eu queria estar com você, poder ver o brilho de seus olhos, seu sorriso, ouvir sua voz. Eu só queria poder te ver feliz, e assim eu estaria feliz, mesmo que não pudesse ser correspondido. Eu jamais estarei do lado de outra garota que não seja você!

Meu coração não mais podia bater com a força que teria se não estivesse em tal estado, mas meu espírito transbordou de felicidade como nunca antes, e ainda pude lhe abrir um sorriso. Agora eu poderia lhe dizer, com aquele último suspiro de energia que ele me dera.

-- Como você é bobo...

-- Hã...?

-- Você se põe tão abaixo dos Deuses... Quem são eles? Os egoístas, gananciosos e luxuriosos que tivemos de vencer? Poucos são como Atena, Eros e Psique, bons e justos. Você... Que é valente e honrado, está acima de qualquer um destes que se intitulam Deuses sem merecerem... É este Cavaleiro, que esteve sempre do meu lado... Nos bons e maus momentos... É você que eu amo.

-- N... Nala...?

Suas faces coradas e pupilas e cintilar de surpresa e incredulidade me fizeram sorrir novamente, e pude fazer-lhe meu último pedido:

-- Você me dá um beijo...?

-- ...! – seu rosto estava ainda mais vermelho.

-- Por favor...

Mais e mais surpreso estava, mas seus olhos se encheram de novas esperanças. Um beijo doce e quente fez desaparecer toda a dor e o medo, e pude sentir, pela última vez, o calor da vida fluindo por todo o meu corpo. Podia senti-lo, seu coração batendo fortemente, o calor de seus lábios, o último que mantinha ainda um pouco do calor dos meus, a suavidade de sua mão sobre minha face. Nunca em minha vida senti algo tão maravilhoso como nestes meus últimos segundos.

Minha mão sobre seu rosto, porém, perdeu as forças, e proferi minhas últimas palavras pouco antes dela cair inerte ao chão, quando fechei definitivamente meus olhos, e minha cabeça tombou sem vida sobre seu peito.

-- Doc Vidanja, Alexei... Hyoga.

-- ... Não... Nala, agüente... NALA!!

--

Um último suspiro de cosmo se espalha pelo Olimpo. Corações comprimidos dentro dos peitos, um sentimento de morte, lágrimas que caem.

-- Shiryu!? – volta o garoto para o amigo.

-- Na... Nala... Ela nos deixou, Shun.

-- Não... Não pode ser. Ela não pode ter morrido. E o Hyoga... Senti o cosmo dele perto do dela. Eles estavam juntos!

-- Sim... Ele terá de ser forte. Não sei se isso é possível, não sei se eu conseguiria se fosse a Shunrey...

Sentiram apenas a dor no peito e o rosto se molhar de lágrimas abundantes.

--

-- Nala... – pronuncia chorosa a Deusa.

-- Acabou... Ela sacrificou todo o seu cosmo.

-- Pai, o que acontecerá com ela?

-- Não se preocupe. Ela suportou até depois do embate, seu espírito está intacto.

-- O senhor disse que atenderia ao meu pedido. Estende também a ela, por favor.

-- Sinto muito, minha filha, mas nem mesmo eu sou capaz de fazê-lo...

E baixa a cabeça pesaroso, encanto Atena esconde o rosto entre as mãos, chorando e soluçando. Zeus vai até ela, abraçando-a, e ela aceita o conforto e apoio de seu pai.

--

Sobre o penhasco, seu punho apenas se fecha, e pode-se ver as lágrimas que fazem caminho em sua face, aquele que tão dificilmente choraria. As penas da fênix, presas à armadura, balançam ao vento.

"Hyoga... Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei o que está sentindo, e igualmente sei que esta ferida jamais se curará por completo. Seja forte, amigo, você a verá novamente, ela estará esperando por você."

--

Sorento aperta instintivamente a flauta entre os dedos, olhando de súbito para o local onde sentira há pouco os cosmos em combate. Derrama uma lágrima, com os pensamentos perdidos. "Nala... Não..."

--

Shaka nada diz, nem nada pensa, mas baixa a cabeça, e deixa também o seu rosto se molhar. Ele sabe que a morte não é o fim, que há muito mais coisas para se viver e ver pela frente, mas ainda assim sabe o quanto aquele espírito estaria ferido, o quanto seria difícil passar pela recuperação, mesmo que no plano dos mortos. Além disso, a dor daqueles que ficam também é algo que o feria desde sempre, mesmo que soubesse lidar com isso.

--

Segurou o pulso, onde colocou seu crucifixo, e num abraço forte e doloroso pedia por sua vida.

-- Por favor, se existe alguém que me escute, não a deixe morrer! Por que todos os que amo têm suas vidas tiradas assim? Minha mãe, meu mestre, Camus, meu amigo, Isaak... Não a leve também! Eu faço qualquer coisa! Me leva no lugar dela, me mande para o inferno, mas não corte assim a vida dela...

Mas suas preces não parecem ouvidas. Uma mão amiga e preocupada lhe toca o ombro.

-- Hyoga...

-- Me deixa sozinho, Shun.

-- Hyoga, pare... Não sei se é mais doloroso vê-la morta ou te ver desse jeito. – as faces de Andrômeda também estavam sob lágrimas.

-- Eu... Queria poder trocar de lugar com ela.

-- Mas não pode... Ela fez isso por te amar, queria que você vivesse e fosse feliz. Então satisfaça o desejo dela.

-- Como posso viver e ser feliz às custas da vida de quem eu amo?

Olhou para ele com tristeza, sem poder responder. Shiryu apenas observava de longe, também imerso em profunda tristeza.

-- Vamos, temos que sair daqui... – disse ainda Shun.

-- Não!

-- Hyoga...

-- Eu vou até Zeus.

-- O que?!

-- Ele está com Atena, e está do nosso lado. Vou pedir que ajude, afinal, ele é o senhor dos Deuses.

-- Será... Que ele pode? ... Eu vou com você!

--

_Shun: Será... Será q ainda existe uma esperança?? Eu quero que sim... Mais do q tudo... Eu_ _quero minha amiga de volta!_

_Shiryu: Enquanto houver uma chance... Vamos correr atrás dela._

_Hhyoga: Eu ñ vou desistir. De jeito nenhum. Não vou deixar Nala morrer tão facilmente!_

_Shun: Vamos, então... P/ o templo de Zeus! P/ o próximo capítulo, pessoal!!_


	37. Chapter 37

**O verdadeiro poder para devolver a vida:**

Subiu o Olimpo com o corpo nos braços, e não o soltaria por nada. O suor e sangue de seu rosto manchavam o chão, misturando-se com o sangue que ainda caía do corpo da Amazona.

-- Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda?

-- Já fraquejei demais, Shun, eu posso, e devo, levá-la.

No pátio à frente do gigantesco templo de mármore branco, ricamente trabalhado com detalhes de ouro puro, Zeus observava a chegada dos Cavaleiros. Atena, ao seu lado, tinha ainda os olhos cheios d'água, numa expressão de dor de espírito, e a mão parcialmente fechada sobre o peito. À frente do senhor dos Deuses ajoelhou-se o Cavaleiro de Cisne, com a garota em seus braços, e os amigos o acompanharam. Cabeças baixas em sinal de respeito.

-- Ergue o rosto e diz, bravo Cavaleiro, o que queres em minha morada.

-- Zeus, senhor dos Deuses do Olimpo, venho pedir pela vida de Nala. Ela, que sempre lutou corajosamente pela justiça e vida na Terra, merece viver.

-- Queres que eu a ressuscite?

-- Sim. Eu imploro, pagarei qualquer preço que me pedir.

-- És sincero e valente, sei que posso confiar em teus olhos e intenções. Porém, é impossível que eu atenda ao teu pedido.

-- Mas... O senhor é o mais poderoso Deus do Olimpo. Eu já disse, pago o preço que...

-- Porém não é o preço a questão... Minha filha, Atena, já implorou pela vida de tua amada. Mas nem mesmo eu posso trazer de volta quem morreu nas circunstâncias dela.

-- Por que?! Perguntou com o rosto já molhado.

-- Ouve... Quando um mortal vem a padecer, seu espírito perde forças. Se a morte é natural, a perda é mínima, mas esta aumenta quanto mais drástico é o desencarne: Um acidente, uma luta, um assassinato, uma guerra. Combates envolvendo cosmos e sentidos além do sexto, como têm os Cavaleiros, Marinas e Espectros, acarretam mortes ainda mais drásticas, e quanto maior é a diferença de cosmo entre os combatentes no momento da morte, maior é a perda de energias. Para ressuscitá-los, preciso lhes fornecer as forças necessárias para reporem as que perderam ao morrerem, mas ainda no último caso, eu posso fazê-lo. Entendes?

Hyoga ainda está de cabeça baixa, chorando, deixando suas lágrimas caírem sobre o rosto da garota.

-- Desculpe, senhor, - diz Shun respeitosamente – Mas o que há de diferente na morte de Nala?

-- És jovem, por isso não entendes. – começou pacientemente – Mas Nala combateu uma Deusa, alguém desperta para o nono sentido. Mesmo que a Amazona também o tivesse, teve de empregar muito cosmo para equiparar-se a ela, principalmente sendo uma entre os mais poderosos do Olimpo. A energia que ela perdeu em batalha foi grande demais, e para piorar, utilizou-se de um poder capaz não só de derrotar, mas de destruir o espírito de uma Deusa com ínfima diferença de poder para comigo. Nenhum Deus pode lhe dar tanta energia, séculos serão necessários para ela recuperar parte das forças e poder encarnar em um frágil corpo. Nem mesmo o Caos pode dar a energia necessária para Nala voltar e superar a recuperação deste invólucro em teus braços.

-- Então...

-- Sinto muito, mas meu poder não é o apropriado para tal feito. – e virando-se para Atena, Shiryu e Shun – Talvez deveis deixar um pouco a sós vosso amigo...

Adentra o templo, enquanto os três tomam o caminho de volta, cabisbaixos e chorosos. Hyoga trás o rosto da Amazona para perto do seu, abraçando o corpo inerte.

-- Nala... Se eu tivesse te ajudado...

-- Nem eu pude fazê-lo...

Vira o rosto, encontrando os marejados olhos dourados dos quais o dono já conhecia.

-- Eros..?

-- Que pretende fazer agora?

-- O que pode fazer alguém que se sente tão vazio?

-- Hum... Zeus disse não poder trazê-la de volta. Sabe o que significa?

-- Que não há mais esperanças...?

PAF!!

-- Ahg! – o arco deixara, em sua testa, um vergão.

-- Engole essas palavras rapaz!

-- Mas então...

-- Quer dizer que você deve fazê-lo.

-- O que?!

-- O sangue te entupiu os ouvidos? "...meu poder não é o apropriado para tal feito." Estas foram as palavras de Zeus.

Os olhos azuis, antes sem brilho, agora cintilam num novo feixe de esperança.

-- Está dizendo que tem um jeito? Como? Diga! Eu faço qualquer coisa.

-- Como ele disse, nem mesmo o Caos pode trazê-la de volta. Mas existe uma pessoa, uma única pessoa em todo o Universo, com a fonte capaz de repor toda a energia de que ela precisa.

-- Uma única pessoa...? Quem?

-- Ora, quem mais? É claro que deve ser alguém desperto para os oito sentidos humanos, com um cosmo poderoso. Mas de nada adiantará isso tudo se não for sua alma gêmea.

-- Alma... Gêmea?

-- Uma única pessoa no Universo, e estou olhando para ela.

-- ...! – estava escarlate, a palavra alma gêmea o faria abrir um enorme sorriso... Se Nala não estivesse morta.

-- Só você, Cisne, pode fazê-lo.

-- Como posso fazer aquilo que nem o Senhor dos Deuses é capaz?

-- Esse corpo está morto, mas se conseguir guiar seu cosmo, seu espírito, para perto do dela antes que ultrapasse a fronteira entre a vida e a morte, terá a oportunidade de salvá-la.

-- Como tem tanta certeza?

-- Não conhece a minha história e de Psique? Como acha que eu a trouxe de volta?

-- Mas você é um Deus!

-- Sim. E você também é, Hyoga de Cisne, em seu coração. Além disso, o que a salvará é seu amor. É por isso que nem Zeus, nem o Caos podem fazê-lo.

Tantas coisas aconteceram, e tanto lhe foi dito, que estava confuso, completamente paralisado e surpreso. Mas tais palavras ecoaram novamente em sua mente, fazendo-o vencer a surpresa que elas mesmas lhe causaram. Gradativamente, a imagem do Deus desaparecia diante de seus olhos, fazendo-o erguer-se rapidamente.

-- Espere!

Mas já desaparecera. Voltou a olhar para o rosto sem vida e manchado de sangue, e com um sorriso esperançoso, sussurrou:

-- Eu... Posso...? Espere por mim, Nala, eu vou te buscar, nem que tenha de descer ao Tártaro.

--

Chega ao Santuário, as pessoas já sabiam do ocorrido. Cavaleiros, soldados e outras pessoas que ali viviam vêm receber o rapaz. Ainda manchado de sangue, com a Amazona morta em seus braços e olhos transbordando em cristalinas lágrimas, atravessa o corredor de pessoas que se ajoelham. Tiram seus chapéus, bandanas, lenços ou capacetes, mantendo respeitosamente os rostos baixos, cheios de pesar.

Mas a direção que tomava não era a do mausoléu, era das doze casas, que junto com todo o antigo Santuário de Atena, se reergueram quando Ártemis foi derrotada. Atena designara que, após a batalha contra Hades, Hyoga protegesse a casa de seu mestre, assim como cada um de nós, Cavaleiros de Bronze que lutamos daquela vez, protegeríamos o templo de nosso signo caso fosse necessário. Mas agora todos comentavam que a guardiã da última casa, sempre tão corajosa e determinada, não estaria mais lá. Shina e Marin, no fim do corredor humano, erguem os rostos.

-- Hyoga... – diz a Amazona de cobra – Para onde vai?

-- Nala fica na casa de Aquário.

Se entreolharam as duas, sem muito entender. Marin toma a iniciativa:

-- Se precisar de ajuda...

-- Eu estou bem, obrigado.

-- Hyoga, você está muito ferido. É melhor ir ao hospital. – aconselhou.

-- Eu vejo isso depois.

-- Mas você vai...

-- Eu vou ficar bem.

-- O que pretende fazer? – pergunta Shina.

Ele não responde, seguindo caminho. As duas, ainda surpresas e confusas, sentem apenas um grande peso em seus corações.

Subiu até a casa de Aquário e, no quarto, colocou-a cuidadosamente em sua cama, ajoelhando-se no chão, ao seu lado. Com a mão fria entre os dedos trêmulos, fechou os olhos lacrimosos e elevou tão poderosamente seu cosmo, que não só o Santuário, mas por toda Atenas, qualquer um que possuísse um mínimo de sensibilidade extra-sensorial o perceberia.

Estava ferido, não aceitara os cuidados médicos, totalmente esgotado e fraco. Todo o seu corpo sofria profundamente com as dores insuportáveis, estava sem comida, sem água. Mas nada disso o afastou dela, permaneceu ali, mantendo o nível de seu cosmo, mantendo a mão dela nas suas, mantendo-se na mesma posição, com seus pensamentos voltados apenas para ela e em trazê-la de volta. Em momento algum pensou em desistir. Os amigos, já preocupados, subiram até o quarto, observando a cena da porta. Shun não suporta ver o amigo se martirizando daquela forma. Aproxima-se.

-- Hyoga... Você precisa ver esses machucados.

-- ...

-- Hei... Eu sei que está arrasado, mas precisa se cuidar.

-- ...

-- Ah, qual é? Eu sei que ta me ouvindo. Acha que ela ia ficar feliz de te ver desse jeito? Ferido, esgotado, passando fome e sede...

-- Shun... Eu sei o que to fazendo.

Com os olhos cheios de um espanto entristecido, o garoto se afasta, deixando o amigo só.

Naquela noite, um cosmo carregado de um frio poderoso e intenso trouxe neve em pleno verão ao Santuário. Ninguém podia imaginar como aquele imenso poder sobrevivia por tanto tempo. Era algo tão gigantesco, e tão desprovido de qualquer agressividade... Tão preenchido de um sentimento completamente inexplicável.

--

_Shun: Maguo!! Ele me dexô de ar!! TT_

_Shiryu: Pelo amor de Atena, Shun. Olha o estado q o menino tá... uu_

_Shun: Mas... Eu só queria ajudar... ÇÇ_

_Shiryu: Espero q ele consiga, seja lá o q estiver tentando... úù_

_Hyoga: ... (concentrado)_

_Shiryu: O q vai acontecer? Bom... Só esperando a próxima e última postagem. Finalmente acaba a tortura... Até a próxima... úù_


	38. Chapter 38

**A bela aura de um anjo:**

Dificultosamente abro os olhos, o chão poeirento e pedregoso não tem cor. Minhas pálpebras pesam como se há dias não dormisse, e não sinto os membros, embora reconheça caminhar. A cabeça também pesa, quero olhar o caminho à frente, mas não consigo erguer os olhos. Um frio gela meu interior, esmagando meu espírito, comprimindo o peito, enodulando a garganta.

Como num pesadelo, corrôo-me na vontade desesperadora de gritar, expulsando de meu íntimo tamanha angústia que drena todo sentimento que talvez houvesse. Na incerteza e amnésia perdem-se meus pensamentos, numa solidão e tristeza, num vazio sem fim.

"Quem sou eu...? Sou mesmo... Gente? Será... que eu existo...? É tudo tão... Vazio... O que sou eu...?"

Pergunto-me apenas se isso tudo foi, um dia, diferente... Se já fiz alguma diferença no mundo... Não sei, as respostas não vêm. Minha mente pulsa unicamente numa palavra: "Levante!Levante!" Não sei por que, ou como, mas imprimo forças para erguer o rosto.

Pessoas... São milhares... Cabeças baixas, sem expressão, sem cor, caminham inevitavelmente para o mesmo lugar, e a angustia só aumenta, sem aparente motivo. Uma enorme encosta se ergue, não muito longe de mim, para onde todos vão e onde, no topo, todos desaparecem. Dentro de minha alma nasce algo que chamo de medo, sem saber o que era, porém, além do angustiante desejo de me ver longe dali.

Medo... Frio... Angústia... Apesar de tudo isso, havia em mim um grande vazio, um vácuo...  
Tudo sumiu de repente, uma cálida energia me enlaçou, e o lugar não mais parecia tão tétrico. Atrás de mim, uma voz soa agradável e conhecida, e algo pulsa forte em meu peito.

"Nala..."

"O que é Nala...? Um nome? Parece... Que já ouvi isso antes..."

Quero voltar... Quero encontrar o dono dessa voz... Mas não tenho forças, e continuo a ser arrastada para o topo. Um enorme abismo se abre à minha frente, onde desabam todos que estão entes de mim. Uma palavra mais brota me minha mente, novamente amedrontada: "Iomotsu..."

"O que é Iomotsu...?" Que palavra seria essa, soando tão... Terrível e inevitável?

Sem conseguir tomar o caminho de volta, sou ainda puxada para o abismo por uma força invisível. A energia perto da qual tanto desejo estar clama ainda a mesma palavra: "Nala..." que pulsa em mim junto de um novo nome, que me parece tão querido, como se o soubesse desde sempre, e consigo reagir.

-- HYOGAAAA!!

Sinto-me cair. Tudo se esvai... Tudo se espalha. Sem lembranças... Agora sem sentimentos. Nem mesmo o medo ou angústia resistem a tal queda... Só o vazio se expande...  
Algo segura meu pulso... Os sentimentos, antes esparsos, invadem novamente este espírito, que tão confuso sente um calor extinguir o frio intenso que parecia congelar as chamas do sol. Ergo os olhos cansados, uma forte e alva aura puxa para cima este meu desgastado ser. Ajoelhado diante de mim, alto, forte, detentor de majestosas asas, enlaça-me em ternos braços, trazendo meu rosto junto ao peito.

Posso sentir seu calor, posso sentir a cor voltar a mim, as faces minhas queimam, me fazendo sentir bem. Seria um anjo...? Seu doce perfume lembra a incenso... Pareço conhecer tão bem esse perfume... Como se estivesse nos braços de alguém que eu conhecesse desde toda a eternidade.

-- Quem... É você...?

-- Não importa agora... Eu vim te buscar, como prometi...

-- ...?

Não entendo suas palavras, mas elas me trazem alegria, e sua voz me faz sentir tão bem, como se nunca houvera a angústia de antes. No conforto de seus braços, num leve suspiro, sinto-me adormecer, e num doce sonho afasto-me do peso daquele lugar. Sinto-me voltando para a luz.

--

_-- Sim... Este foi um capítulo bem reflexão. Eu acho q deu p/ entender bastante dele, foi lá bem sombrio e tal, mas nada de muito estranho e difícil de se entender. Bom... Tá certo q deixei o final e o q realmente aconteceu bem vago... Mas foi p/ dar akele efeito típico dos animes _

_Bom... Agora... P/ o próximo e último capítulo!! Ñ só o epílogo p/ desfecho do Olimpo, mas de toda a grande fic composta por estes quatro livros e o "prólogo do céu" _


	39. Chapter 39

**Epílogo:**

A escura noite, todos os dias, envolve nosso mundo. Mas as estrelas brilham esplendorosas, tornando-a sempre bela com os cintilares de esperança que nos chegam do infinito.

No oceano, terríveis tempestades assolam marinheiros, trazendo sempre o temor, o desespero e a incerteza. Mas a tormenta certamente passa e a calmaria chega, e as águas brilham num azul profundo, cheio de beleza e alívio.

Entre os pinheiros, na Sibéria, a neve cai todos os anos, por um longo tempo, pesada e fria, impiedosa, e tudo cobre e congela, parecendo que o rigor do inverno jamais terá fim. Mas é no céu estrelado que dançam as vivas cores da aurora boreal, e é no fim deste aparente eterno frio que ela parece trazer de volta a vida, quando o delicado e verde tapete finalmente cobre o chão e deixa desabrocharem coloridas flores, que se refletem esplendorosas em nossos olhos.

Nossa geração foi assolada por uma infindável e tempestuosa noite de inverno. No fundo de nossos corações, a esperança lutava contra o medo de que nunca houvesse fim. Mas agora as últimas gotas de chuva, os últimos flocos de neve caem, e as densas nuvens começam a se dissipar.

Com a volta do espírito de nossa Deusa, o Santuário gradativamente volta a ser o que sempre fora. Os templos votam a se erguer e, nestes templos, quatorze estrelas douradas voltam a brilhar. Em breve traríamos novas flores, que um dia desabrochariam como os novos defensores da justiça e da esperança.

Mas meus olhos ainda não se abriram para ver o fim da tempestade, para rever tão veneráveis estrelas. Minha mente ainda não se lembrara de minha vida, minhas lutas, minha morte, não conseguia vislumbrar as futuras flores.

Quanto tempo levaria para despertar deste coma? E depois, quanto mais para recordar tudo o que vivi? Para me lembrar da tempestade e de todos aqueles que, corajosa e honradamente, a atravessaram comigo... Para me lembrar das estrelas que sempre me guiaram, das que sempre me apoiaram...

E para me lembrar daquele anjo, de aura clara e brilhante, de tão terno abraço e doce aroma, que desceu até a entrada do mundo dos mortos apenas para me buscar? Seria ele o mesmo que, agora, segura tão carinhosamente minha mão, sem se ausentar por um segundo?

Era esta, então, a única lembrança que eu tinha, mas de alguma forma ouvia sua voz dizendo o quanto éramos diferentes, o quanto isto jamais permitiria que nos aproximássemos. Minha mente, ainda confusa, não sabe se isso é real, ou fruto da imaginação ou medo. Mas, se tal afirmação fosse real, tornaria a este anjo e diria, mesmo que meu coração não entenda ainda por que, exatamente estas palavras:

No dia em que nos esquecermos de impor diferenças desnecessárias;  
No dia em que pararmos de pensar em superioridade ou inferioridade entre nós;  
E pensarmos apenas no amor que sentimos um pelo outro;  
Neste dia, somente neste dia, poderemos ser verdadeiramente felizes;  
Me ama, não importa quem és ou quem sou;

Pois eu te amo mais do que tudo neste mundo.

--

**_Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco_****  
****_Além da Coragem_****  
****_Os Livros dos Quatro Mundos_ **

**  
****_FIM_**

--

_Acabou!! Este sim foi um capítulo bastante subjetivo :P Espero q tenham gostado!! Estes foram os livros dos quatro mundos q compõem minha fic - Além da Coragem. E este último poema foi composto c/ tudo o q eu tinha de sentimento em meu coraçãozinhu (espero ter ficado bom)._

_Ah!! Os quatro mundos são - O dos homens, o dos sonhos, o das sombras e o das luzes (é bem subjetivo tb, mas acho q dá todo um charme :P)_

_Espero q meus leitores tenham gostado das aventuras, principalmente dessas últimas, q fui eu q compuz. E me desculpem os fãs do Seiya, por eu ter matado ele no fim de Hades XD_

_Seiya: Maldade... :'(_

_Hyoga: Ah, deixa de frescura... Vc virou mais herói ainda..._

_Seiya: Num interessa, foi maldade... u.u_

_Hyoga: Maldade foram esses últimos capítulos!! Ela quase q mata todo mundo... Ela SE mata..._

_Shun: Minha amiga tem problemas psicológicos... Coitada..._

_Seiya: Ela é psicótica, isso sim!!_

_Nala: Seiya..._

_Seiya: Eu..._

_Nala: Cala a boca ou vc vira peneira... (agulha escarlate brilhando no indicador)_

_Seiya: Hehehe Tô quietinhu quietinhu... (sai correndo)_

_Todos: Q medo..._

_Nala: Hehehe._

_Hyoga: Poxa... Podia ter deixado um pokinhu p/ eu fazer picolé... u.u_

_Nala: Desculpa... Na próxima eu prometo q dexo :P_

_-- Bom, gente... Este é o fim de Além da Coragem. Mas tenho várias outras fics p/ postar por aki.. Então naum pensem q acabou de tudo. Até as próximas fics!! Matta ne, minna!! Kissus!!_

_Hyoga: Até mais!! _

_Shun: Matta!! _


End file.
